Out With the Old, In With the New
by MoonlitRain16
Summary: Sakura is new at Konoha High. Her old life is not all that great and she hopes to start over at Konoha. Unfortunately there is one thing stoping her: Uchiha Sasuke. What will happen as this sweet girl meets the ruler of the school? SasuSaku T 4 language.
1. Chapter 1

Out with Old, In with New

A/N: Plz read my stuff at the end of the story. Thank You!:

Sakura looked outside her window and sighed. In the distance she could barely make out the images of her friends, who now, finished waving their arms tiredly, walked sulkily home.

Of course _he_ wasn't there… why would he? He no longer had to show his commitment and besides it wasn't like it bothered her. Well it did sort of tick her off! The nerve of that bastard! She and him weren't exactly on stable ground but he could have at least come to say goodbye. Oh, well he was always stubborn… Temari and Kankurou came, though. Although they were friends with her only because of him, showing up despite that showed that they valued her friendship, as she did theirs.

Sakura sighed once more and looked at the town around her for one last time. She would miss it and its nice people. Thinking that this would probably be the last time she would see it, tears came to her eyes. Thinking about the way her time here ended made her finally breakdown and brawl.

_Flashback: _

"_Well Sakura… I guess this is goodbye."_

"_Temari! Quit crying! This isn't a soap opera! Stop the waterworks!"_

"_I'm not crying!! I just got something stuck in my eye!" Temari said defiantly looking at her brother Kankurou, "I'm just going to really miss Sakura! Aren't you?"_

"_Of course I am but that doesn't mean I'm just going to have a mental breakdown at the **bus stop**!"_

_Temari blushed when she realized that the people around her were staring. "Uh… nothing to see here people…"_

_Sakura almost giggled at her friend's actions. Temari could always make a awkward situation have a casual atmosphere. And Kankurou did a good job too. Needless to say this was an awkward situation. **He **didn't show up, though he very well knew she would leave today. Sakura snapped back to reality when she realized Temari was saying something again._

"_Sakura… I'm real sorry he didn't show up… I guess he just… well anyway I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry Temari. I don't blame you and I don't really mind that he didn't come. It would have been awkward!" Sakura said cheerfully and laughing. _

_Her friends could see right through her though and felt pity for her. He had to make things worse didn't he? And right before she left too! They were planning to throw a big party to bid her farewell but he had to come and make things all awkward. Damnit!_

_Sakura finally bid them farewell and told them she would try to visit but they knew it wouldn't be possible considering her financial problems. Konoha was just to far away from Suna…_

_Saying goodbye they watched Sakura leave back to Konoha and her hometown. And also, they hoped, someone who would treat her gently and always pay attention to her. Someone who would mend her broken heart._

_End of Flashback_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sakura woke up early for today was the first day of school… yay. She combed her pink, waist-length hair and brushed her teeth after taking a hot bath. She was determined not to draw attention to herself like at her last time where everyone would look at her. At first she was worried if it was her forehead but then remembered she had grown into it the past year. Mostly boys looked at her and when she asked Temari why all she said was, "Ah… innocence."

This year would be different though she was going to make sure she was invisible! Then no one would hurt her. She would find friends who would like her for who she was not how she looked.

While thinking this Sakura got out her old uniform form Suna High. It had consisted of a red sailor tie, white collared blouse and a mid-thigh red skirt. The badge had a badger on it with an 'S' in the middle. The blouse was long-sleeved though it was optional to have it short or even none due to the heat. Sakura had ordered the long-sleeved since whenever she got bored she could play with the cuffs. She didn't wear the tie though since hardly anybody over there did and the teachers could care less.

She wondered what the dress code for this school would be. She signed up yesterday but they said it would be a week until they got her uniform. They only asked her size and dismissed her. Funny but she didn't even see the principle. Was that supposed to happen? The secretary at the desk had told her not to go inside the office, that the principle was busy. From behind the door she could here: " This is… ridiculous… how… raised you? Sit… disappointed… cafeteria… fumigated… pick up… Naruto! Uchiha! Nara! What did… think? Get away…?" It was obvious she was disciplining some students so Sakura left it at that and left. So now she was free to wear whatever she liked.

Sakura carefully picked out her clothes for that day. Loose cargo's that flared out and black t-shirt were soon ironed and ready. The shirt had a pink cherry blossom tree in the distance with petals blowing gracefully in the in the wind. She put her pink hair up in a tight bun with only a strand or two loose at the front shaping her face. She sighed, even if she did pick out her lamest clothes(everything else if bright and mostly pink) she would never blend in. She had PINK hair! She really should have dyed it…

Sakura quickly ate some toast and walked out of her apartment. She didn't bother to check the mail. Nobody here knew her and Suna would take at least two days to get their mail over here. Quietly Sakura continued to walk to school wondering if she would recognize anybody here. She moved when she was four now she was sixteen. That was a twelve year difference. Even if she could recognize somebody here they probably would have forgotten about her. Come on, the only thing distinguishable about her when she was four was her FOREHEAD. Everyone teased her so her parents decided to send her to Suna where she could have a new environment and another chance to make friends. Unfortunately it didn't totally work… she still was teased, and pushed around but she didn't dare tell her parents after all the money they spent to get her to Suna. Everything wasn't a total waste though. When she was twelve she met Temari and Kankurou not to mention HIM. She had the best four years of her life there and she met someone she was sure she could love for the rest of her life.

However fate intervened, her parents, who lived in Konoha for business, died in a car crash last week so on short notice she was to come back for the funeral. She did not, however, have the money to buy a ticket back to Suna so she was to attend school at Konoha. When she turned seventeen she would be handed half of the business her family owned and when she was eighteen she would be fully entrusted with the Haruno estates and businesses. For now though she was only to be given a thousand a month for daily living which was hardly enough to pay for food and bills not to mention rent.

Sakura rounded a corner and gasped at what she saw. It was huge! Man wouldn't she love to live here! In front of her stood the biggest mansion she ever saw. It was probably bigger than a town! She was impressed although she could only see directly in front of the house and none of the garden. The walls were high and had camera's everywhere but the gate stood ajar. Sakura peered down the sidewalk and noticed a blonde shouting at the mansion. She strained her ears to catch what he was saying which wasn't very hard to do.

"Hurry up teme! Stop staring at the mirror and let's go!" the blonde shouted impatiently.

"Shut up dobe! If you want to get to school so early then buy your own damn car! I don't know why I have to be the one to drive you all to school!" a deep voice shouted back.

"Cuz' Shikamaru's too lazy to drive. Neji can't drive until Hinata can and the stupid driver's ed teacher doesn't pass me!" the blonde shouted back.

"Then walk! You were born with legs so use them!"

"Hey, Uchiha, Naruto quit arguing, we'll be late." Another voice said from inside a black jeep. Soon after this was said the blonde shouted, "Yeah Sasuke, were gonna be late cuz' of you!"

"Naruto it wasn't just him it's you, whatever it's too troublesome to deal with you so early in the morning…" the voice said lazily.

The blonde obviously called Naruto just ignored the voice and called out again, "Teme! Hurry up- oh hello Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Hello Naruto, dear. What are you doing?", the lady asked.

"Nothing much, just telling teme to hurry up and get down here so we could get to school." Naruto said cheerfully.

The lady was obviously used to this action so she just said, "Sasuke honey, could you hurry up and get down here?"

Sasuke or Uchiha or teme appeared at the front door. Sakura nearly gasped when she saw him. He was wearing her new school boys' uniform which was black slacks and a simple white buttoned shirt. There was supposed be a dark forest green tie but the boy deliberately left it off and left two of the button on the shirt open. The shirt was tucked out and the jacket was no where in sight. He held keys in his hands and had a bored expression on his face. His eyes were onyx and aloof. He looked well built and his hair stuck out at the back. His face was smooth and pale but not sickly pale. All in all he was **gorgeous**!

"Mother please don't call me 'honey' and Naruto try not to wake up the rest of the world." Sasuke said indifferently.

"Sorry Sasuke. Won't happen again, unless I feel like it." The woman said cheerfully and mischievously. The blonde behind her laughed and said, "Teme oh I mean _honey_… ow!"

Naruto clutched his head where Sasuke hit him, whimpering. "Uchiha come on before your fan girls come looking for you. That boy we forced to look like you won't hold all of them off for long. Let's go- awww man. Just great, one of your fans has found us…" a boys' voice said. Suddenly everybody turned to look at Sakura as she turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh? Who's this Sasuke? Your girlfriend?" the woman next to Naruto asked.

"No, I have no clue who she is, let's go dobe, get in the car before I leave you behind." Sasuke said uncaringly looking away and heading for the driver's door of the jeep.

"Wait Sasuke! Hey girl, yes you with the pink hair! Come here for a minute!" Mrs. Uchiha said calling over to Sakura. Sakura was confused for a second and looked around to see if she could have meant someone else but she mentally kicked herself after realizing that she was probably the only girl in town with pink hair. Sakura considered taking off but decided that would be rude so she obliged and headed toward the group.

"Y-yes m-ma'am?" Sakura said nervously looking at the woman and others.

"Man, she sounds just like Hinata, troublesome…" the lazy voice said again.

"Hello dear. What is your name?" the lady asked politely.

'**My god woman, I'm nervous not four!' Inner Sakura yelled. **

"Sakura." Sakura said simply trying to think of anyway to get the hell out of that situation.

"Where are you headed?" the lady said in the same talking-to-4-year-old-tone. It was irritating.

"School. I just moved here. I'm headed for Konoha High." Sakura replied.

"Konoha High? Do you need a ride? Sasuke here can give you one, right Sasuke?" the lady asked/told Sakura while looking at her son. Sasuke opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"Whatever, let's go girl." Sasuke said motioning her to the back seat. Sakura then opened her mouth and said, "N-no it's alright. I can walk, I'll just be going now." She turned to leave but the blonde gently grabbed her wrist and said, "No! You can come! Don't mind teme he's just ticked cuz'… well never mind come on!"

Naruto pulled her towards the back seat door and encouraged her in. Sakura climbed onboard only to find two more guys in the jeep. One was on the passenger side the other farther down to the right in the backseat. The one in the front had long brown hair tied at the back. He was also wearing the school uniform but he had the tie on with the jacket. Sakura guessed he was probably the most responsible out of the three. His eyes were white and they narrowed slightly when she came in. The other one had brown eyes that had a lazy look in them. His hair was up in a ponytail. He was wearing the uniform too and also had on the tie, though he left it hanging around his neck with one button undone. The jacket was lazily put around his shoulders and he didn't bother to put his arms in it. He stopped mid-yawn when she came in.

"Hey, since when did Sasuke let broads get in his car?" the lazy one asked.

"Since my mother invited them to." Sasuke replied with a tint of anger as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Oh shut it you guys! She's new so don't worry about her being a fan okay?" Naruto said as he sat next to Sakura. His uniform wasn't even totally buttoned up. It stopped halfway up though he did have a simple white shirt underneath. His tie was nowhere to be seen and he jacket was now currently laid down on the floor of the car. He had cerulean blue eyes that were full of excitement and determination. He seemed to be friendly since he so easily invited Sakura into the car.

"So… Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with a sly look on his face. The lazy boy opened his eyes in response.

"How's Ino been lately?" Naruto asked trying to stifle a laugh while the boy named Shikamaru turned slightly red.

"How would I know? Anyway Uchiha…" the boy nervously said trying to change the subject.

"Don't even think about it Nara, and don't drag me into your relationship problems" Sasuke said stopping at a red light.

'Nara? Uchiha? Haven't I heard these names before? Also Naruto… Hey these were the names of the people who got in trouble with the principle when I went to register! Haven't I heard the name Uchiha before that also…' Sakura thought while the four guys continued to talk.

"So when are you going to finally going to ask Ino on a date with you? Or are you to chicken? Better not be, you need to hit it with Ino so I can get closer to Hina…" Naruto cut off when he looked at the boy in the passenger seat.

"Uzumaki stay away from my cousin or I'll beat you to a pulp." The guy said calmly with a dangerous tone.

'Ino…' Sakura thought.

"Relax Neji, I'm just playing. Anyway back to Ino, so are you asking her to the dance next week or no? If you plan to you better do it fast because I heard she's in high demand right now…"

"Ino? Do you mean Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura said suddenly, breaking there conversation. All eyes turned on her, even Sasuke looked at her through the mirror.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you said she was new. How is she supposed to know Ino?" Shikamaru said, angry that Sakura found out that he had feelings for some girl.

"Um… I knew Ino when I lived in Konoha. We were best friends before I left to Suna…" Sakura said hurriedly trying to explain.

"Best friends?" Sakura nodded.

"Hey Nara, she can help you score with Ino!" Naruto shouted at Shikamaru. He looked as if he just had the greatest idea in the world. Too bad that Sakura was too good of a friend to do that.

"Hold on! What do you mean 'score' if your planning to do something with Ino then hurt her I'll have nothing to do with it." Sakura said defiantly looking at the boys.

They all looked at her with astonishment. They thought that she was a quiet girl like Hinata but she was turning out to be just as tough as Ino…

"Don't worry, I don't plan to do anything. Naruto just says stupid things without even thinking before he says them. Don't blame him though, it's tough to manage without a brain…" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah what he sa- hey!" Naruto said looking at Shikamaru.

"So you lived in Suna?" Sasuke spoke up suddenly looking at Sakura through the mirror.

Sakura met his gaze but he suddenly turned away to look at the road. "Yeah, for twelve years."

"Hn."

Sakura was confused. Didn't he want to know something about it? It seemed like he was really interested in it.

"What Sasuke really wants to ask you is if you ever met a guy named Gaara?" Naruto asked bluntly getting to the point.

Sakura went rigid. Should she tell them? No they wouldn't understand being guys. They would probably make fun of her. Besides they just met her. Instead she replied "N-no"

The other guys continued talking on random subjects, finally leaving poor Shikamaru alone. Sasuke however kept on looking back at Sakura, who was currently looking out the window. He knew she knew more than she let on but he wouldn't push the matter, yet. Instead he asked, "Hey pinky…"

"WHAT!!"

All of the guys stared at her. One is shock, another annoyed, another interested, and the last sleepy. "Uh… girl?" Naruto asked coming out of his shocked state.

"My name is Sakura! Not girl, not forehead, and definitely NOT PINKY!!!"

"Okay, okay, we get it! It's Sakura, nothing else kay? Now could you please stop shouting, I'm trying to sleep…" Shikamaru asked as he yawned and blinked lazily.

"Hn… Hey pinky, like I was saying, why did you move back here. Why not stay in Suna?"

"I told you not to call me pinky!" Sakura shouted, ticked beyond belief at the raven-haired boy.

'**Chyaa! You're lucky you're in the front seat you bastard or I would have demolished you by now!!!" Inner Sakura screamed. **

"Like I care, just answer the question." Sasuke said sending a death glare at her.

Too bad Sakura was used to death glares so it didn't faze her. She actually sent one straight back at him. In her mind Inner Sakura was going multiple ways of how to kill the bastard without getting any blood on her clothes. It would be a pain to take it to the cleaners.

"That is none of your business, chicken-hair!"

Sasuke slammed the breaks suddenly and turned around to look at Sakura. "What did you just call me?"

Sakura was scared the shit out of his tone but she wouldn't let him know it. "What's the matter, are you deaf or something?" she said in a mocking tone.

"What did you just call me?"

"What you heard."

"What's the matter, to scared to say it again huh, pinky?" Sasuke said mocking her which got her even more pissed than she already was.

"Hell no, chicken-shit." Sakura said, trying to remember what Temari had taught her to do in situations like this. However she knew that this wasn't an ordinary situation, since Sasuke showed no intention of backing down.

Instead he suddenly reached out to grab her wrists, applying pressure slowly with each passing second. "Don't ever let me catch you call me that again."

"Sue me!!!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort again when the boy next to him finally spoke up and said, "Uchiha, you should know better than to hurt girls. Also, just because your in a bad mood over yesterday does not mean you can take it out on anybody else."

"Hn, whatever Hyuuga." Sasuke said as he roughly let go of Sakura's wrist and turned back to driving. Sakura looked at her savior to say 'thank you' but found he was looking back at the front. The other two boys looked calm but their eyes said they were alert. Sasuke was obviously not in a very good mood and they knew it.

Sakura thought about why he got mad at her in the first place. All she did was call him chicken-hair and he called her pinky. Both words reminded her of **_him_**. He would always call her that and she heard him call someone chicken-hair before. Who, she had no clue. He was always so mysterious, but that was partly the reason she… no don't think about it now. She'd break down and cry again. Too late…

The two guys next to her started to panic as they witnessed tears come to her eyes. Had Sasuke hurt her that bad? "Um… Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Was it teme cause I can hurt him if you like…" Naruto asked worriedly looking at her while occasionally looking up at Sasuke to glare at him. Sasuke didn't appear to be affected by any of it, he just looked annoyed.

"What? Are you going to start crying now? Damn you're really weak…" Sasuke said sneering at her.

_Weak…_ "I'm not crying because of you chiken-hair! I just thought about something right now that's all." Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, right. Wow your parents must be so proud to have a wimp like you for a daughter." Sasuke said looking back at her.

_Parents… _"Yeah and yours must be so proud to have a dill-hole like you for a son, chicken-shit!" Sakura said as more tears started to flow out.

"I told you not to call me that, pinky!"

_Stop… please stop… leave me alone… please… somebody help me… please… I don't want to cry anymore…_

Sakura had it with him and his stupid ass attitude. Even if he was drop-dead gorgeous, his attitude ruined it. She was not going to put up with him. What was she going to do? She did the most sensible thing there was to do. She waited for the next red light, shoved Naruto out of the way, and walked out without looking back. She didn't care anymore, about anything. Why should she? She wasn't supposed to cry anymore either, she promised herself that, but here she was crying over some random guy she just met. How she wished that someone would come and heal her heart.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­(Back in Car)

"Damn Uchiha, why did you have to go and mouth off like that?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Sakura walk out of view of the window. "You could have been a little nicer."

"Hn, like I give…"

"Teme, why the hell did you do that!? That girl was really nice and she was pretty too. You just had to go and take your problems onto her didn't you?" Naruto said angrily looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely pulled into the school driveway and parked the car without saying a word. As he got out he was met by a very angry Ino. "Where is Naruto!?"

"Obviously not here so move." Sasuke said trying to get by. Naruto had in reality got out of the car on the opposite side where he had hoped to get away from danger, unfortunately he still met it. It went by the name of TenTen.

"Uzumaki! You have some explaining to do! Why did you even think about putting rabbit droppings into the cafeteria food?" TenTen asked pinning Naruto to the side of the jeep with a pin.

_Flashback_

"_Man, I'm hungry! Note to self: never skip dinner and breakfast ever again. Wonder what they're serving for lunch. Maybe I'll actually eat something today considering my hunger." Ino said heading to the cafeteria with TenTen and Hinata. The two girls agreed with her and waited in line to get the food. After getting it they went to their usual table when a girl next to them suddenly shrieked and dumped food all over TenTen, who had just taken a bite out of the food. _

_TenTen got angry and grabbed some of her food and threw it randomly somewhere. Unfortunately it had landed on someone who loved food fights and soon food was everywhere. A regular food fight was fine but it was soon discovered that the reason the girl had shrieked was because the pellets in the food looked similar to the droppings her rabbit made, a little too similar for her taste. _

_So now everybody who was in the cafeteria at that time was now covered in rabbit poop and all because of a certain blonde and his two friends. However Naruto had forced them into it so it was mostly his fault, meaning he was to blame._

_End of Flashback_

"Hehe… sorry TenTen. I didn't mean for everyone to be covered in them. I just wanted the inspectors to fire the cafeteria ladies and hire someone who would cook ramen for me." Naruto said innocently.

"What kind of excuse is that? Naruto prepare to die!" TenTen shouted angrily.

"Yamanaka." Neji said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. They were all friends here but Ino and Neji rarely talked to each other.

"Huh? What do you need Neji?" Ino said confused the Neji was talking to her.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Sakura? She said she knew you before she moved to Suna. She has green eyes and pink hair though I don't know if it's natural…" the prodigy asked Ino.

"Sakura? Not that I know of… a girl with pink hair? Is she some freak you guys met or is this just a distraction to get Naruto out of trouble, cuz it won't work you know!" Ino said looking at the boy steadily, trying to figure out if it was all a joke.

"I-ino-chan? I-isn't S-sakura the n-n-name of that g-girl you t-told me and TenTen about?" Hinata asked as she finally got the nerve to speak. All along she was behind the car waiting for her friends to quit arguing. Out of all of them, she was the most tranquil. She was sweet, and beautiful but she stuttered a lot, especially in front of a certain blonde.

Everyone turned expectantly at Ino while she tried to remember what Hinata was talking about. "Sakura? Of course, forehead girl! What about her? Did you guys meet her somewhere? I heard she was moving back to Konoha! Well?" Ino said, bombarding the boys with questions about her childhood friend.

"Well, we did meet her, actually we gave her a ride, but it didn't go very well…" Shikamaru said speaking up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sasuke here was having one of those days and sorta mouthed off at her, so she decided to walk to school and got off two lights down."

An anger sign appeared at the side of Ino's head as she said through gritted teeth, "What exactly did Uchiha say?"

All the guys looked warily at her. It was common knowledge that Ino had had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha when she was a child. Even though she had eventually grown out of the crush, she couldn't quite demolish the habit of calling him Sasuke-kun. Calling him Uchiha was a sure sign that she was ticked at the boy and would hurt him if push came to shove.

"Nothing that bad, I think. All he did was call her pinky, weak, and… oh yeah, that she was an embarrassment to her parents." Shikamaru said as casually as he could.

"An embarrassment to her parents?" Ino said quietly. The boys nodded , a little frightened that Ino said something 'quietly'.

"_An embarrassment to her parents?"_ Ino said a little more sharply glaring at the Uchiha.

"Do you realize what you have done Uchiha? My god, you're the stupidest, most uncaring asshole I have ever met! Sakura can't be an embarrassment to her parents and you want to know why?" Ino dared Sasuke to ask.

"No, why don't you tell me?" Sasuke said sarcastically and rudely grabbing his backpack from the trunk of the jeep.

"BECAUSE HER PARENTS ARE DEAD!!!!!" Ino said angrily clutching her fists when she saw that the Uchiha continued on ahead uncaringly towards the school building.

"Uchiha! Did you here me?!" Ino shouted at him.

"How could I not? You're so damn loud. Why should I care if some girl's parents are dead? It's not my problem." Sasuke said in an indifferent tone.

"Oh, that's right, you only care about yourself, you selfish bastard! That and trying to beat Itachi, which we all know will never happen!" Ino said, loosing her emotions.

Sasuke went rigid and stopped . "That's right! Poor Sasuke! He so caught up with trying to surpass his brother he doesn't care about anyone else. When are you going to realize that your father will never love or respect you as much as he does Itachi? Face it Sasuke, you're like dirt to him, and you always will be! Your totally useless to him and…"

Shikamaru clamped his hand over Ino's mouth. "Ino, shut it!" Shikamaru hissed as he saw the Uchiha open his mouth and say, "Don't waste your breath Yamanaka, I already know all that."

Sasuke continued walking towards his classes, uncaring and cold as usual. But what did you expect, he was Sasuke Uchiha, and his heart of ice would never melt.

Sakura forced herself to calm down before she entered the building. Going into school, crying, on your first day, would not make a good first impression. She didn't want to be seen as a weak little girl anymore. She was determined to not let anyone pick on her anymore. Technically the promise was already broken because of Sasuke but she shrugged that off and headed for the front office to get her schedule. The secretary quickly gave her the schedule and shooed her out again. Sakura looked down curiously at her schedule:

1st pd.- A/P English III – room 207- Kakashi

2nd pd.- A/P Chemistry- room 301- Anko

3rd pd.- A/P Geometry- room 501- Asuma

4th pd.- Gym(1st sem.)- gym- Guy

4th pd.- Health(2nd sem.)- 704- Ibiki

5th pd.- homeroom(15 min.)/lunch- 207- Kakashi

6th pd.- Art- 712- Kurenai

7th pd.- Spare

8th pd.- Medical Training(college course)- Leaf College- Tsunade

'Great my spare is seventh period… so much for doing homework then…' Sakura thought heading for her first period. 'Room 207? Is that on the first or second floor?'

Sakura was a straight 'A' student at Suna High so when she transferred here, she was automatically put in 3 advance placement classes. She was a junior but she only needed three more credits to have 29 although she only needed 24. She applied for more because she knew it would look good on her résumé when she applied for a job at the hospital. She wanted to be a doctor so she also applied for medical training at the local college. It didn't cost her anything so she was happy although she would have to ride a bus with another handful of students over there.

She wondered vaguely what her fellow students and teachers were like. At Suna most of them were strict about schoolwork, no matter how laidback they seemed about dress code. Suna was a top school because of it and Sakura being a top student in there automatically made her a genius in the governments' eyes. Sakura heard that Konoha was a good school too, but focused more on sports than academic work. Sakura fell short on these terms but she considered herself fairly good at volleyball, though she was more interested in basketball. Being interested in basketball is what got her and _him_ introduced in the first place, so she wasn't so sure about her liking towards the sport now.

Sakura finally found the room and entered long after the bell rang. 'Hope he doesn't count me tardy since I'm new.' Sakura thought as she looked around for the teacher. Fortunately for her, he was nowhere in sight. Instead students were everywhere, throwing paper planes, wads and other stuff. Some were sleeping but most were talking. Sakura thanked god that none paid any attention to her, like she wanted. Now, where the hell was she supposed to sit?

As if god answered her prayers, the teacher suddenly appeared at the doorway, making all the students scram for their seats. He had silvery hair that was combed to one side and had a mask covering most of his face, only leaving one eye uncovered. In his hand he was holding an orange book. As Sakura looked closer she found that it was the latest version of Icha Icha Paradise, a dirty book that most of the guys in Suna loved to read. How could the school allow such a man to teach here? As Sakura pondered this the teacher began to speak, "Sorry class, my neighbor's cat was stuck up in the tree so naturally I had to go and…"

"Save it, sensei! Everyone knows it's a lie! Your neighbor has a dog not a cat!" the class said in unison.

"Yeah, how you guys know about my neighbor I'll wonder about later, it seems we got a new student. Will you please introduce yourself young lady?" the teacher said smiling and looking at Sakura.

All eyes turned towards her as Sakura opened her mouth and said, "Um… yeah, my name is Haruno Sakura, yes this is my natural hair color, I just moved back here from Suna."

"From Suna?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know about a guy named Gaara?" a random person asked.

'Why do they all want to know about him?' "N-not really." Sakura said nervously.

"Oh, do you play sports?"

"Just volleyball, and some basketball though I'm not very good at it…" Sakura replied wishing with all her heart that the teacher would just let her go and sit down.

"Why are you wearing a jacket when it's 90 degrees outside?"

"Uh… cause it just seemed like a good idea this morning?" Sakura said laughing nervously.

"Can you take it off? Looking at you makes me burn up and I'm not even the one wearing the damn thing!"

"Um… well… I don't really want to if that's okay?"

"No it's not…"

"Okay, Motoko. That's enough of harassing the new student okay? Sakura you can sit next to Sasuke at the back. I'm pretty sure you know where that is so I'll leave you to it." Kakashi said, gently intervening and motioning for her to go to the back of the classroom.

Sakura went rigid when she heard the name Sasuke but then thought that there was still a chance of it being someone else other than Uchiha so she obliged and headed for the back. Unfortunately it turned out to be the boy from the jeep so she nearly fainted when she got to her seat. 'Okay, this is a totally controllable situation. All I have to do is ignore the bastard for the rest of the year and I'll be fine. Yeah! That'll work! Now ignore, ignore, ignore…'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the teacher mention his name. What did the horny bastard want now? However as soon as he opened his eyes his vision was overcome with pink hair. 'That girl is in this class? Great, yet another annoying being I have to put up with. Honestly the only thing girls are good for is sex and reproduction, other than that they should just stay home and do everything we tell them to.' Sasuke thought. He watched as the girl suddenly walked towards him and was slightly alarmed as she came closer, but she just turned and sat down next to him without saying a word.

He raised his eyebrow slightly, he expected her to talk to him about what happened that morning but she didn't say anything. Guess she wasn't the type to complain, which he saw as good since he absolutely hated people who did nothing but complain about their stupid problems. Maybe he could live with her sitting next to him. So long as she didn't complain, he wouldn't kick her out of the school.

He looked forward again only to see that a certain blonde was looking at him with a look that said, "Don't hurt her bastard or you won't see the light of day!" Sasuke just ignored it and decided to look out the window. This was going to be a long day.

Sakura sighed when the bell finally rung. She ran for the door since she doubted the next teacher would take her excuses of being late was that she was new and didn't know her way around. Next was Chemistry with someone named Anko. She hoped she was nice and patient since chemistry was Sakura's worse subject. In Suna the teacher was constantly yelling at her for being so stupid even though Sakura really did try hard in the class. Back in those days _he_ would always have to step in and tell the teacher to shut it and continue teaching in order to stop Sakura from crying. He was so sweet and nice but now he was as much as a bastard as… Uchiha.

The bastard didn't even apologize or anything! What was up with him? First he deliberately made fun of her, then hurt her, then went so far as to say that her parents were… Oh, well. It was not as if she could do anything about it. Besides he probably didn't even totally mean it. The Neji dude did say that he was having a bad morning right? So maybe he was actually very nice inside. Maybe they could be friends. She really wanted to be friends with those guys. They seemed so fun and happy. She wished she could join in the glee but they probably never wanted to see her again after this morning.

Suddenly Sakura was on the floor, face down, with something heavy on top of her. Not only was it heavy, it was loud!

"Forehead! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back today?" the thing asked using Sakura's old nickname. However Sakura found that she wasn't totally annoyed by this, considering the tone of the girl who was saying it.

"I-ino? Ino! Wha..? I mean hey! How have you been?" Sakura said happy to find one of her old friends and happy since she finally knew someone in the cursed school.

"Same old, same old. More importantly Sakura, how have you been? I heard Sasuke Uchiha mouthed off at you about some stuff. Are you okay cause Sasuke can be brutal when he's in a bad mood." Ino asked her friend worriedly checking for any sign of tears. She knew she wasn't likely to find any sign cause this was Sakura and she had always been an expert at hiding her pain.

"Oh, I'm okay. He just… anyway, how do you know about that?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject. She wanted to forget about that as soon as possible and an interrogation from Ino wasn't going to help her memory. Besides, didn't Ino say that the Uchiha was just having a moods swing?

"Oh the Neji asked me if I knew you and I said yeah and then he said that the guys had given you a ride and then I didn't believe them cause they usually distract me and the girls…" Ino jerked her head to the back of her where a girl with white eyes and purple hair was timidly waiting and a girl with a pair of scizzors and her hair in two buns was playfully threatening a freshy for staring at her for too long, "… when were about to punish Naruto, but then they explained what happened, and then I got mad at Sasuke-kun and told him stuff that he doesn't like, I'll have to apologize later… Anyway now were here!!!" Ino cheerfully threw her arms in the air after the long but quick explanation. She then roughly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her over to the two other girls, the one in buns had finally stopped harassing the student and looked up at her expectantly.

"Sakura, meet TenTen, TenTen, meet Sakura. Sakura, meet Hinata, Hinata, meet Sakura. TenTen is great with sharp objects so don't worry about her accidentally stabbing you, if she wants to she will. Hinata here is very shy and stutters a lot but once she gets used to you she'll stop." Ino explained introducing the girls.

TenTen nodded her head in greeting as she looked around for another freshman to harass while Hinata said, "H-hello."

Sakura smiled brightly and said, "Nice to meet you two! What are your next classes?"

Ino answered for all of them and told her that she and Hinata had chemistry while TenTen had Archery. She also told Sakura that TenTen was already a Senior though she was going to take all college courses the next year so that she could stay in Konoha High with the group and still get credits. Sakura smiled happily when she learned that two of her friends were in her class and was impressed when she learned that TenTen was the top archer in the school.

The bell rang signaling the end of passing period, and students out in the halls hurriedly ran to their next class. After saying goodbye to TenTen the three other girls quickly walked down the hall into room 301. Sakura was relieved to find that once again the teacher was late and cautiously followed Ino to the back of the classroom. When Ino sat she beckoned for Sakura to sit next to her while saying, "Some annoying girl used to sit here but don't worry about it. She'll move, so long as we get Sasuke-kun to ask her when he comes."

"Sasuke?" Sakura repeated. 'So he sits on one of the other seats?' Sakura thought as she glanced at the two seats directly in front of Ino and her. The labs each held four people in total. Since she and Ino took two of the seats already, and Uchiha the other, she wondered who would sit in the last seat. If she had a choice between any of the other boys in the jeep earlier this morning, she would pick the blonde, since he seemed very nice but she had neither saying nor right to think that.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. That girl was his fangirl so he should have no problem getting her to give up her seat in an exchange for a few words with her. The most damage is that he'll probably have to French her but considering how he whors himself, it shouldn't bother him." Ino explained, having no clue how her words were affecting Sakura right now.

'Fangirl? French her? Whor himself? What type of guy is he?!' Sakura thought, however all she repeated was simply, "Fangirl?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot to tell you that most of the female population in this school is part of the Uchiha Fanclub. They're all a bunch of zombie girls trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention by whoring themselves too. Although I think he deserves it anytime, the way they treat him is brutal! They jump on him every chance they get and start to coo his name. Some of them even have the nerve to hug him from behind and squish him while asking him on a date. Usually he turns them down but if he's in a horny mood he'll say yes and invite them to stay the night if you catch my drift." Ino explained once again. To Sakura it sounded as if this guy was one big player, and exactly the type of guy that she hated. She thought of what it would be like to have a bunch of people swarm and squish you, trying to get you to go out with them although they barely even know who you are. Suddenly she felt very sorry for the Uchiha and reasoned that he was probably uncaring because of this. She even considered forgiving him for what happened earlier this morning and start over with him. She knew what it was like to be judged by the outside of you and not by who you truly were. Uchiha was probably very lonely inside…

"Lately the girls have been keeping clear of him since he has a girlfriend but now that they…" Ino continued.

"He has a girlfriend?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Huh? Uh, her name was Ami but yesterday she broke up with him, saying that she didn't want to go out with some poor bastard who was obsessed with some dude named Gaara. She said that he never paid attention to her instead and that he was probably some gay guy deep inside. She also said that she didn't want to be seen with a guy who looked like he had a chiken-ass for a head. What's worse is that she said it over the intercom so the whole school heard it. Honestly Ami…"

"What about Ami?" a cold voice asked behind the two girls, breaking Ino's explanation off.

The two girls slowly turned around, both praying that it wouldn't be Sasuke they saw, unfortunately fate wasn't on their side because when they turned around they looked straight at the face of an angry Uchiha Sasuke.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun." Ino stammered out trying to laugh. It didn't work.

"What about Ami?" Sasuke repeated, staring intently at he blonde girl, not bothering to even acknowledge Sakura.

"Um… well… you see… I sorta told Sakura here about her and you." Ino confessed in a small voice.

The raven-haired boy finally looked at Sakura, who in turn studied him closely while she could. She could tell that this boy was very athletic because of his skinny yet muscular build. She could also see that he was quick and agile. His arms revealed muscular forearms and before she could catch herself she wondered what he looked like underneath the shirt. She slowly raised her gaze from his stomach his face that was smooth. She attempted to look into his eyes but as soon as she spotted them he looked somewhere else. His voice suddenly filled her ears, "Look pinky, if your planning to sit there you better not talk or else. And don't ask Yamanaka here about me or anything that involves me got it."

"Oh come on teme. If she does that then she'll never learn about the ropes here." A friendly voice said coming from behind of Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto's head popped out behind of Sasuke and smiled warmly at Sakura. "Don't mind anything teme here says okay?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and couldn't help but smile when he turned around at Sasuke and said, "Now _honey_ if you're done bullying the other children can you please sit down." For emphasis Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the other seat and gestured for him to sit down while taking out the seat for him. At this Sasuke whacked him on the head and retorted, "Shut up, dobe. And never call me 'honey' again or I'll tell Hyuuga about last week."

Naruto miraculously shut up, but Ino seemed interested in this latest piece of gossip that could even make Uzumaki Naruto shut up. "What? What happened Sasuke –kun?" she wined tugging playfully at his sleeves.

"Stop it Yamanaka."

"Hell no Sasuke! Not until I hear what Naruto did." Ino said while she continued to woo Sasuke.

"You're evil Yamanaka… Anyway, you remember when Neji told everyone that someone had broken the window of Hiashi's room while he was away and left Neji in charge?" Sasuke asked relieved that Ino stopped touching him when he started to explain. Ino nodded.

"Well, it was Naruto who broke it. He was trying to ask Hinata out and started to throw pebbles at the window to get her attention, you know like in the stupid chick movies? Well he accidently threw a huge rock and missed her room and hit Hiashi's." Sasuke explained ignoring the blue-eyed boys begs for him not to tell anymore.

Ino looked evilly at Naruto. "Wow, Neji would be pissed if he ever found out about that. The head of the family finally left Neji in charge of he estate and you ended up breaking up a window. And on top of that the reason you broke the window was because you were trying to ask out his cousin, ignoring his order to stay away from her." Ino whistled. Apparently this was a very bad thing to do.

"Please don't tell Neji! He'll never forgive me or let me talk to Hinata again!" Naruto begged literally getting on his knees.

"Naruto! Show some pride! Get off your knees, I'm not going to tell. Actually I think that was sorta romantic how you tried to ask Hinata out." Ino said laughing. Naruto got up and shrugged shyly.

"Who are you?" a voice behind them suddenly asked. The group turned around to see a girl with dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh. Hello Mizuki, this is Sakura. She'll be sitting here from now on." Ino said smiling wickedly at the girl.

"Wha…? Says who? Besides, I sit with Sasuke-kun!" Mizuki exclaimed while she looked longingly at Sasuke, who ignored her.

"Well too bad. Now leave!" Ino said harshly looking at the girl. Sakura was about to say that it was okay and that the girl could sit there but then the girl screeched out, "In hell I'll give up my seat next to Sasuke to some pink-haired freak!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at this. She knew sooner or later somebody would hate her but she didn't expect it this soon.

"Hey. Mizuki, if you give up this seat, Sasuke agreed to take you out for dinner later, right Sasuke?" Ino said looking at Sasuke and daring him to object. She mouthed: you owe me. At this Sasuke sighed and looked at Mizuki and said yeah and his eyebrow twitched when she hugged him and yelled out loud in glee.

"Told you sitting here wouldn't be a problem!" Ino said happily as if nothing had happened.

Sakura felt slightly sorry for Sasuke. He had to go out with some girl he didn't even like. Again Sakura found herself wondering what the Uchiha was really like. She knew he was lonely since he had insolated himself from the rest of the school.

"Hey, where is the girl that used to sit here?" another boy's voice asked from behind the girls.

Sakura turned around to see the lazy boy from the jeep in the morning. He was pointing at Sakura's chair while looking at Ino.

"I wanted Sakura to sit here so I made Sasuke take here out on a date as payback for agreeing to put rabbit droppings in the lunch food yesterday. Speaking of which, you also owe me." Ino said looking at the boy.

The boy just shrugged of what Ino said and said, "Aww man. That girl was sorta cute and she also took extra notes for me, now I'm going to have to write them down, how troublesome…"

Suddenly Ino's eyes narrowed and she turned back towards the front so sharply her hair hit both the boy and Sakura. She was muttering incoherent words to herself and didn't bother to apologize to both of them. When Sakura strained her ears she couldn't even totally make out what Ino was saying. All the guys surrounding the girls sighed and Naruto said, "Damn Shikamaru. You should really think about what you say before you actually say it. And here I thought you were the genius."

Sakura suddenly remembered the boys name was Shikamaru and based on what she heard earlier on what she heard the boys gossiping about in the jeep, she guessed that he liked Ino. Also based on what she saw when Ino turned around suddenly she guessed that the blonde too had certain feelings for Shikamaru. And now judging from the reactions she concluded that Shikamaru hadn't grasped the fact that his crush liked him, therefore she guessed that he hasn't made a move on her. Wow what you can figure out in less than five seconds.

She turned to Shikamaru when she heard him call her name.

"Hey, uh… Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shikamaru asked kindly and gently trying to avoid a breakdown from Ino for making it seem as if he was going to ask Sakura out.

"Uh, sure." Sakura replied, uncertain if she as a loyal friend, force him to say it in front of everyone or not at all. Or oblige to his gestures and speak to him privately. She decided on the second one.

Slowly she got up and followed Shikamaru to the back of the room but before she went she did notice that Ino had thrown her a hateful look which hurt her.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked politely trying not to sound rude.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda weird to ask you this since we barely know each other but could you… well, what I'm trying to ask you is… can you…" Shikamaru broke off hesitantly and stared at the ground. Anyone who didn't know the poor guy would have guessed that he liked Sakura and was trying to ask her out but Sakura knew better and waited for him to finish.

"Do you know if Ino… well likes anybody right now?" the shy boy asked turning slightly pink at what he had just asked the girl. This wasn't like him at all but he had gone over a million ways to find out if Yamanaka Ino had liked him and this seemed like the best one to him (A/N: boys…). After all, didn't everyone say that getting closer to the best friend got you closer to the actual target.

Sakura thought about this question a lot. Her first reaction was no, but then she thought about the way Ino looked at Shikamaru when he came in and then about how she was jealous when she heard Shikamaru calling another girl cute. It was safe to say that the girl liked Shikamaru but she couldn't give the boy false hope. It would be better to wait a little longer before she answered. Besides, she didn't think it was right to give out something like this to Shikamaru. She decided that she wanted to make sure that Ino did like Shikamaru and then ask her if she had the right to tell him so. "Well, I'm not sure. I haven't seen her long enough to be sure… Is it alright if I tell you after school?" Sakura asked trying to sound as if she didn't know anything.

The boy just nodded and then headed further to the right before he took his seat and laid down to sleep. Sakura noticed that the other boy- Neji- looked strangely at him and lifted an eyebrow. Then he just turned back to talking to Hinata, who sat across from him. Funny Neji looked older but was in this class, well never judge a book by it's cover. She also noticed how similar the two looked. She shrugged it off and headed back towards the table where thankfully Ino was over her little tantrum. Instead she smiled at Sakura mischievously.

"So, Sakura, so you know Neji has a girlfriend. It's TenTen, so don't even think about it or the next thing you know is that you'll wake up in a hospital with needles up your ass."

Sakura turned slightly pink when Ino made this accusation and went even redder when she noticed that Sasuke, Naruto, and oh-my-god Neji heard it too. However she mustered whatever dignity she had left in her and managed to say coolly, "No, I was just wondering why he and Hinata-chan looked so much like each other."

Ino twitched an eyebrow. Slightly because Sakura didn't even bother to play along with the damn story and another because Sakura was supposed to be a genius. "Damn, Sakura! I know you're new hear but even a newborn baby could tell they're related! And here I thought you were smart."

"They're related?" Sakura echoed, clearly not understanding that she had just been made fun of.

Ino sighed. "Okay, I'll go over it slowly with you. Neji and Hinata are cousins. Their fathers were twin brothers but Hiashi, Hinata's dad, is the head of the family since he was born first. Anyway, it's Neji's job to protect Hinata and all that stuff so he takes most of his classes with her, even though he is a senior." Ino explained very, very slowly, which ticked off Sakura. Sakura was about to retort when a loud 'BOOM!!!' was heard in the class.

Sakura looked up to see that there was a lot of smoke at the front of the room. A lot of coughing could be heard also. "Oi! Anko! What's the problem? God, you need to go to a therapist or something! Why the hell did they even hire you for chemistry anyway? Was Tsunade drunk when she hired you?" a voice called from the room.

The teacher looked innocently around at the classroom and said "Maybe."

"Anyway, you're late! You've been hanging around too much with Kakashi!!!" Naruto yelled out pointing accusingly at Anko.

"Shut up Naruto" Anko said uncaringly whacking him in the head like it was a usual routine. "Anyway, kiddies and new girl, we're having a pop quiz today. And don't give me that! You knew very well that we have been working harder so naturally we have to take a test. Oh and new girl, sorry but you should know all of this." Anko gave them each a sheet of paper and said, "Good luck."

Sakura looked down at the paper and tried to remember what she learned at Suna, which wasn't so hard since she had good memory. Sakura realized that Konoha was two weeks behind Suna and sighed. This was going to be so easy…

Maybe not. Sakura barely finished question ten out of thirty when Anko yelled out, "One more minute kiddies!"

'I didn't know this was a timed test! How the hell am I supposed to finish twenty questions in one minute?' She thought worriedly. She looked at her watch. It had only been about four minutes since the start of the test. A five minute test huh? If she had known that she could have timed to do six questions per minutes now she was just going to have to use back up.

As soon as she thought this Inner Sakura cheered and yelled in her mind.

'**Okay let's do this!!!' Inner Sakura screamed** and took over Sakura temporarily and started to rapidly answer the other twenty questions.

"Time's up!!! Okay pass the papers up and do whatever the hell you want for the rest of the period, you'll get your results tomorrow." Anko said grabbing the papers and grinning when she saw Naruto hurriedly try to put in random answers.

Sakura sighed and inwardly thanked her inner self for the help. Now what was she supposed to do for another fifteen minutes? However Ino took care of that and said, "Hey Sakura! I'm going to go to Hinata's table want to come?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously, did Ino expect her to refuse? Excitedly she stood up and followed Ino across to the other table, where she saw that the guys had already gathered. "All I'm saying is that why can't they serve ramen? I mean is it that hard to make. I can cook it so I'm guessing no…"

"Naruto shut up! I don't want to here about your stupid ramen. There are bigger issues you know. Like what are we going to do for are game next week? Suna postponed it cause Gaara was having some emotional problems our plans are going to be totally useless against the other schools!!" Shikamaru said in a frustrated voice.

"Don't worry about it. We'll win it for sure so long as teme here doesn't have a sprain or something." Naruto said cheerfully gesturing at Sasuke.

"I'm not as stupid as you dobe. I know not to get a sprain." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Even if he got a sprain I doubt he'll skip any game." Ino said butting into the conversation and sitting next to Neji which seemed to attract a little bit of noticeable attention from Shikamaru. She gestured for Sakura to sit next to her which happened to also be next to Sasuke who she didn't think she was on good terms with. But Sakura was determined not to show any fear and sat down anyway raising an eyebrow or two in the table. She was determined also not to look at the bastard so she concentrated on the conversation which Naruto was talking again.

"So do you guys think that they'll be good? I heard they're a new school and to already have a team good enough for our division…"

"Are you kidding? We've got to win or we'll never be able show our faces in town again!" Shikamaru said defiantly. It seemed as if whatever they were talking about was very important around here.

"Still, to have no strategy, no knowledge of the opposing team, and no time to practice another routine are definite advantages against us." Neji said finally speaking up.

Sakura thought about all of the possibilities of what they could be talking about. It was obviously a sport and it was the season for both volleyball and basketball so that definitely narrowed it down a notch. She doubted that the guys would be so interested in volleyball so she settled for basketball and continued to follow the conversation.

Sakura suddenly became acutely aware that the rest of the table staring at her and felt Sasuke's eyes burning a hole through her. Feeling herself get slightly pink she looked at the others and said, "What?"

"You're touching me." Sasuke's cold voice came from beside her. Sakura was confused for a second and then realized that her shoulder was slightly touching Sasuke's. 'Damn, picky much?' Sakura thought as she mumbled an apology and moved away from Sasuke. The guy had an attitude problem.

Awkward silence… "Soooo… what are going to do?" Naruto said, coming to Sakura's rescue.

"I have no idea, for once." Shikamaru letting out a frustrated sigh. Why did he have to be the one who make up plans. "The most we could do is just go and hope for the best."

"Why don't you guys just practice on the basics? You can never go wrong with that stuff." Sakura said thoughtfully.

Everyone turned to look at her. Man what was with these people? Every time she spoke it seemed as if they all thought of her as an alien.

"Hey! That's a good idea!!! But where did it come from?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Um, well back in Suna he said that and Gaara is never wrong when it comes to basketba…" Sakura trailed off and kicked herself in the head. How could she let them know that!! They'd never follow that advice, they hated Gaara!!! Well at least for sure Sasuke did.

"Gaara?" they all said accusingly at the same time.

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't know Gaara! Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Naruto asked sounding so hurt that Sakura felt a twinge of guilt flutter through her.

"W-well…"

_**Riiiiiiiiinnnnggg!!!!**_

Sakura sighed in relief at the sound of the bell signaling the end of second period. She hurriedly ran out of the room and the awkward situation. However she could not outrun the ubiquitous Ino, who grabbed her arm and pulled her to face her.

"What was up with that back there?" Ino demanded.

"N-nothing." Sakura said nervously, trying to look for a way around her. This was unsuccessful since Ino spread out her arms immediately when she saw this.

"Spill it, forehead! If you don't some pics of you when you were four will mysteriously appear on the school bulletin." Ino said in a threatening. The girl really did love to butt into business, didn't she?

"Okay, okay in truth I was, uh, friends with Gaara. He was in my group of buddies at Suna and well, he is sorta well kind of maybe, I'll tell you after school!!!" Sakura said nervously. "Promise." She added.

Ino raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, after school it is then. What do you have next? Geometry? With Asuma? Oh, that's too bad. I have Genma about two doors away. Come on I'll show you. But man Asuma! He's brutal! Half of his class fails! In fact I had him but my mom paid the school to switch me. So did the others except for… Sasuke. He's the only one smart enough to stay in that class, except for maybe Neji, but he had to go to Genma with Hinata."

Ino led Sakura to the second floor and showed her the room and then ran off to her own class. Sakura sighed heavily and walked into the doorway and sat down on a random seat. She only raised her eyes when she noticed someone standing next to her, the person's eyes were burning into her so she needn't guess who it was. She looked up and saw Sasuke. His eyes never looked directly at her but she could guess his attention was fully onto her. "Yes?" She asked bluntly and in a rude tone.

Sasuke just turned away and sat down in front of her. Then he suddenly turned around and asked, "What do you know about Gaara?"

She raised an eyebrow. Ami was right, he was obsessed with the guy. "Probably just as much as you." Sakura lied.

"I know you know more than that so tell me now." He demanded.

"No I don't, and even if I did I wouldn't tell a jackass like you." Sakura hissed, slightly losing her temper at his tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes then simply turned around when Asuma came in. however, once the teacher began the lesson he turned back towards Sakura and said, "Tell me now or I'll make you regret it."

Sakura ignored him and tried to look past him to take notes on whatever Asuma was teaching. Sasuke blocked her view though, so she said, "Oh, really and how would you do that?"

"Uchiha, Haruno, this is strike one. Two more strikes and you have detention till five after school." Asuma said catching the two talking. He didn't linger but simply turned back to the board and continued teaching.

Sakura hurriedly took some notes and tried to pay more attention to the teacher instead of the boy in front of her, who now turned around and said, "Look girl…"

" 'girl' has a name. It's Sakura." Sakura said annoyed by the way he was treating her.

"Whatever. I could kick you out of this school you know, I own it." Sasuke said "And then you'll have no other place to go to. If I kick you out the next time I'll see you if probably in a corner."

This was a shocker. She had no idea he owned the school. Why didn't Ino tell her that before? Wait a minute don't panic! That's just what he wants you to think! He can't really kick you out of school. Can he?

"B-but, I don't, I'm…" Sakura said, lost and confused by what he just told her. Sasuke smirked.

"However, if you tell me what I want to know…"

"Uchiha, Haruno, second strike!"

"Hn. Anyway tell me what you know about Gaara and I promise I won't kick you out." Sasuke said.

"Damn, you are obsessed with him…" Sakura mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke said in an angry tone. "Haruno, you don't know anything about me so keep your mouth shut."

"I can tell that you want the guy. Ami was right you probably are gay…"

"Shut the f up! You don't know anything about my relationship with Ami so don't go assuming everything was like Yamanaka told you. And I'm not gay either, so don't go assuming that either."

"Then why do you want to know so much about the guy then?" Sakura questioned.

"None of your business, pinky. Now. Tell. Me." Sasuke said glaring at Sakura.

"Well it's none of your business to know what my relationship with Gaara was either so if you're done now, move or I'll make you." Sakura said showing her pissed side.

"Oh really and how would…"

"Uchiha, Haruno, strike three. Get out of the class and wait in the hallway. Oh and you have detention."

Sakura sighed angrily and put away her books, then left the room with Sasuke right behind her who looked like he was pretty used to this. 'Now what the hell am I supposed to do for another forty minutes?' she thought angry that Sasuke got her kicked out of a class on her first day. Way to make an impression.

A soft thud was heard and Sakura looked down to see Sasuke sitting down and taking out his ipod. He put on his headphones without bothering to look at Sakura and turned up the volume so that even Sakura could hear most of the song. Without a word she plopped down next to him and rested her head on her knees. 'Why did god want to punish her so?'

She was almost asleep when a shrill voice screeched across the hallway, "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? Who the hell is that bitch?"

Sakura looked up to see a black haired girl with blue eyes glaring down at her. This was probably one of Sasuke's fans too, great she didn't want to bother with this. She waited for Sasuke to tell the girl to go away but he never told the girl anything. "I know what you want, Sasuke-kuuuun. Come on! Let's go to the roof already. I know you want to." It was obvious what this girl was talking about and Sakura had to use all of her will-power not to blush. What was worse is that for effect the girl leaned down and kissed Sasuke lightly at first then deeper until Sasuke stopped her. He stood up, took the girl's hand and stalked off without even saying one word to Sakura. 'Hmph. He is such a player! How can the girls here like him? Don't they have a shred of dignity?' Sakura thought angrily.

'**You say that but I know that you think he is hot!!!' Inner Sakura cooed teasingly. **

'Shut up! He may be gorgeous but his attitude is too stupid for my taste.' Sakura retorted defiantly.

'**Whatever you think. So long as you know he is hot.' Inner Sakura said uncaringly.**

Sakura rolled her eyes. No way was she going to admit that he was hot out loud, she would rather die than give Sasuke another girl to play around with!

She wondered vaguely how much time she had left to wait when Asuma came out of the room and asked her, "Okay, Haruno, I know Uchiha was the one to get you into trouble so, hey where is Uchiha?"

Sakura thought quickly. What was she supposed to do? Tell him the truth? No! That would be to cruel. He could really be in trouble if she told Asuma the truth. Plus, she refused to sink as low as that just to get back at him. If this was any of her other friends she would make up an excuse like he went to the bathroom or something, but that wouldn't do any good. Asuma was too smart for that excuse. "Some teacher wanted him to help her so he went with her. I think to put up decorations since she was so tall. She asked me to tell you but I wasn't sure if it was right to interrupt your class." Sakura said as sweetly as she could. She doubted Sasuke would even thank her for the cover when he found out, but she ignored that fact and watched as Asuma nodded his head and went inside, forgetting he was about to let Sakura off the hook. Oh well…

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Why did she do that? The guy was a jerk to her and she helped him get out of trouble. Was she that stupid? Why did she do that? But she knew why. He intrigued her. She wanted to know him better. She wanted to know why he was so sad when so many people loved him and he had a lot of friends. Why did he seem so depressed when he was seemingly the star basketball player in the school, and had the best looks than any guy for miles around? Why did he seem so angry all the time when he was rich and could buy anything he wanted to make himself happy? Why did he distance himself when he had a loving family, or at least a loving mother. Why was he so… lonely.

'I'm so selfish aren't I? Here I am feeling sorry for myself that I have no parents and no friends when he has everything but knows that he has nothing. At least I'm not surrounded by people who want me just for their personal pleasure and will throw me away when they found something better. I'm not a toy or fad to them, but he is. Everyone likes him because he has money, talent, and looks, but no one wants him for who he really is. At least I get to start over but he'll never stop having any of that so everywhere he goes it'll always be the same. I wish I could know the real him.' Sakura thought.

'**No you don't! _I _know the real him! He is just a big jerk who cries when he doesn't get what he wants. Besides these were the exact same thoughts that got you all lovey dovey with _him_. And what came of it? Heartbreak. Remember?" Inner Sakura protested.**

'I know! I know what'll happen if I think about that, trust me, you don't have to remind me, I'll never forget as long as I live…'

_**Riiiiiinnnnnggg!!!!**_

Sakura jerked awake at the sound of the bell and stood up as students began to filter into the hallways and walk to their next class. She took out her schedule and saw that her next class was gym with some Guy dude. She wondered if her lucky streak would continue and she would have her friends with her next period. It would be nice if all of her classes had at least one person she knew. She saw Ino heading towards her with the rest of the gang and as soon as they came into range Naruto shouted, "Hey where's teme?"

"Right here." A deep voice came from behind her. Sakura jumped, had he been here the whole time she was asleep? What if she said something while she was asleep? She wanted desperately to know how long he had been there but the Uchiha gave no sign of where he had supposedly gone and how long he had been there.

Naruto grinned. "So is everyone ready for gym?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Well all the guys I mean. Yup today is going to be a great day for today is volleyball tryouts!"

"Why the hell are you so excited about volleyball? I thought you were into basketball." Ino asked.

"Well, it's not the sport really but the people in the sport if you know what I mean. We guys get to do nothing all period but watch you girls hitting it harder, bumping each other, sweating, gasping…" Naruto explained, not knowing that his explanation implied something perverted. Damn, he is innocent. All he seemed excited about was a free period, but the guys around him worked hard not to get a nosebleed from the explanation.

A vein popped out in Ino's head but she, magically, stay quiet and turned to Sakura and asked, "So, you do have gym next right?"

Sakura nodded while Ino cheerfully hoorayed and pulled her towards the gym with the others following.

When they all got to the gym Sakura eyes were immediately blurred by green. She looked up and saw a man with bushy eyebrows and wearing green spandex, smiling down at her. "Well, I see I have a new student! Oh what luck and joy this is! For now I have another youth to pass on my wisdom of youth! What a day this is for me right Lee?"

The man looked down at a similar looking 'mini-him' with bug eyes while the person yelled out, "Yes, Gai Sensei!"

"But I heard that this new youth has already tainted her youthfulness! Asuma told me he had to take her out of class! What trouble it would be for another person to unwind this taintedness of youth but for me it will be absolutely no problem. Even Kakashi wouldn't be able to do it! The power of youth will guide me! Let's go Lee!" the man said then hurriedly ran off into the sunset.

The group minus Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards her. "You got kicked out of Asuma's on the first day? Even Naruto couldn't do that!" Ino asked amazed.

"Well, I can't say I didn't have help, right Uchiha?" Sakura said through gritted teeth. She was angry since she found out that she was the first person to get kicked out on the first day of class. Great…

"Hn."

Sakura had to work very very hard after that one. 'Don't get angry, don't get angry.' Sakura thought frustrated.

Sakura huffed angrily turned around and stomped towards the gym dressing rooms. She was not going to let Uchiha totally ruin her day. She opened the room and came face to face with a...

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Actually this chapter was supposed to be longer but i couldn't wait to put the story on the net. lol. Anyway, this is my first story so i apologize if any of the characters seem OOC. Flames are welcome but if you have read my profile you know how i feel about them. Please review and so you know, the more reviews the quicker i'll update so review! . Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Out With the Old, In With the New

A/N: thanx 4 the reviews! I read all of them! Plz. Review here too. Anonymous readers are also allowed to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it'll be a whole different story. This disclaimer goes for Chapter One too!

Chapter Two:

A very, _very_ naked Sasuke. Her face burned a million shades of red when she realized she had accidentally walked into the boys changing room. What was worse, Uchiha Sasuke was now fully changing into his gym clothes. He had absolutely nothing on him! Sakura wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse but before she could fully decide Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked indifferently. How the hell could he say that so calmly? Then Sakura remembered how he had willingly went up to the roof with some random girl.

Without another word Sakura dashed out of the room. As soon as she got out she bumped into another person. She looked up to see Neji raising one of his eyebrows. She looked around her and saw the rest of the group ( TenTen too.). "T-t-t-t-t…. S-s-s-s… N-n-n-n" Sakura started to stutter still shocked by what she just saw. She looked up again and saw Ino, and TenTen trying to stiffle giggles, while Shikamaru and Neji were now smirking. Naruto had no idea what just happened was now working hard to figure out what the joke was, and Hinata was twiddling her fingers while blushing.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Sakura demanded finally able to find her voice.

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Ino said innocently while TenTen burst into laughter. "Oh and TenTen, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. I remember two years ago same thing happened to you, except with Neji. Of course now, you probably see him like that everyday. I expect he is a lot **_bigger_** if you know what I mean."

TenTen immediately stopped laughing and blushed.

"And the silence is the proof that I am right." Ino said laughing.

"Yamanaka, shut it or else the whole school is going to know what you told me last night." TenTen said threateningly. Ino had a confused look on her face. Then after about five seconds a look of sheer horror took over her face. "Y-you wouldn't!" Ino said exasperatedly.

"Guess again." TenTen said with a mischievous look on her face.

"W-well let's go get changed." Ino said with slight pink covering her face now.

They bid farewell to the guys and headed across the gym, where, Sakura learned, was the real girls changing room. "I still can't believe you guys did that to me." Sakura muttered angrily as they changed.

"Oh get over it. Anyway, who did you see?" Ino said grinning. Gossip and blackmail for goody Sakura was too good to give up.

"Nobody important so just let it go." Sakura said a little too quickly.

"Heck no Haruno! I just want to know who it was. A little knowledge never did no harm." Ino said getting curious. If Sakura didn't want to say then it was obvious it wasn't just some random person. TenTen picked up on this too and looked up at Sakura. It was only 4th period so she couldn't have met that many guys by now. And she was out all 3rd so that lessoned those people. Between the time she got here and now the only guys Sakura have met are Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. The first three were outside at the time but Sasuke… "Was it… Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked knowingly.

Sakura stiffened and forced herself to say coolly, "So what if it was?" The girls squealed and began to ask Sakura question after question.

"How naked?"

"Is he hairy?"

"Does he have good muscles?"

"Is he **_big_**?"

The last question came as a shocker to all of them and they all shut up, waiting for Sakura to answer them. "Uh… in order: all the way, no, yes and the last…" Sakura blushed as she pictured the Uchiha's body perfectly, especially **_that_** area.

"Well spill it!" Ino said impatiently.

"He's… huge." The last word she said very quiet out of embarrassment that the girls asking the questions barely caught it.

"Well, we know who Sakura has her sights on this year." Ino said with a glint in her eye. "Though if you must go after him, don't make it all obvious."

"I'm not going after him! He's a jerk!" Sakura said defiantly looking at Ino. How could she even think that? After how she saw how he treated her!

"Whatever you say, forehead. Let's go before we're late Guy will have us running double laps today." Ino said heading towards the door leaving a fuming Sakura alone to ponder her thoughts. This was going to be an interesting year.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­(With Sasuke)

"So, Uchiha, did you even notice that Sakura saw you completely naked?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Sasuke said putting on his shirt.

"Well, nevermind, you won't understand, and it's too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Hn."

"Sakura saw you naked?!" Naruto asked in shock. Everyone sweatdropped. Naruto was so clueless. What did Hinata see in him?

Sasuke remained silent. "TEME! I asked you a question!"

"And I obviously did not answer it." Sasuke said tartly. Naruto fumed, finished dressing and walked out the door followed by the other three guys.

Sakura ran hurriedly towards the ball before she bumped it over the net. Guy had the boys dress out and then run fifty laps around the fields while the girls started to play one on one volleyball, trying to impress the head captain, Ino.

"Mizuki run faster, if you plan to make it onto the team you have to move it!" Ino screeched at a girl who had just missed a ball. So far Ino had been to preoccupied by the other girls to really see Sakura but she turned around just as Sakura spiked the ball, winning her second game. "Good job Sakura! Since when did you play volleyball?" Ino asked.

"I played it at Suna." Sakura said briefly before she gulped down water from her water bottle.

"Okay, so that makes two wins for you. One more win and you might make the team. Let's see…" Ino said as she looked for another girl that was finished for Sakura to play. "Oh! Uh… you can play Ami! I guess…"

'Ami? Isn't that Sasuke's ex?' Sakura thought worriedly. 'Wait a minute why am I nervous? It's not like we're rivals or anything… Yeah! I have no worries whatsoever! Bring it on!'

"Ami was on last year's team, so she might be a challenge. She was pretty good." Ino said leading her towards a girl with red hair. Sakura almost gasped when she saw her. She had beautiful hazel eyes with dark red hair. Her figure was perfect and her skin was smooth. She was gorgeous! 'No wonder Sasuke liked her.' Sakura thought as the girl agreed to play her.

The two girls each went to the opposite sides of the net and got into their positions. Suddenly they heard the gym door open as some guys who had already finished their laps came in. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were among them. "Hey, isn't that Ami playing Sakura?" Naruto said pointing towards the two girls who were about to play.

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards them interested but he looked forward soon afterwards. Shikamaru and Neji however kept their eyes on the girls. "Haruno knows how to play? Ino only pairs up girls with someone with the same level of skill and Ami was one of the top players last year." Neji asked.

"She must be good or Ino wouldn't have put her with Ami. What do you think Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked the emotionless boy as they sat down on the bleachers.

"Hn."

"Same response as always…."

"Hn." Sasuke said indifferently. Why should he care? If Haruno lost then that would be fine with him. If Ami lost then that would be fine with him. He didn't care either way, he just wanted to go home already, school was so boring.

Sakura struggled to remain focused as the audience in the gym increased. A lot of them were muttering about her game with Ami right now and how Ami was going to swipe the floor with Sakura. So far the scores were still zero but Ami looked as if she wasn't trying at all which unnerved Sakura even more than before. She wasn't happy that her game in particular was being watched by everyone in the gym. She ran up to the net and spiked as hard as she could towards the ground but Ami was already there and easily returned it with equal force. The audience wasn't kidding, Ami was a good player. Sakura hurriedly bumped it over the net as her opponent easily returned it. Sakura was getting very ticked off at the way Ami would smile at her innocently as she returned each one. Suddenly Ami spiked it. Not towards the ground but at Sakura's stomach! Sakura was knocked down painfully as the ball flew into her stomach.

"Ami! How many times have I told you not to do that! That was uncalled for! Sakura didn't do anything to you!" Ino screeched angrily. She had been keeping a close eye on the game and Ami. It was obvious Ami had done this more than once.

"Oops. Sorry, I guess my aim was a little bit off." Ami said as she checked to see if any of her nails had been broken.

" 'A little bit off' my ass! You knew Sakura would get hurt! Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked worriedly towards the girl who was still on the floor.

'**Does it look like I'm okay!?' Inner Sakura yelled out angrily.**

"Yeah… I'm alright. Ouch!!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get up.

"I-it l-l-looks l-like y-you sprained y-you're a-ankle w-w-when y-you f-fell." Hinata stuttered as people started to crowd around them.

"What's going on here?" Guy asked as he neared the increasing crowd.

"Sakura sprained her ankle when she fell after Ami hit her with the volleyball. Now she can't get up." Ino explained looking at Ami angrily.

"This isn't good. Ami go to my office, I'll deal with you later. Uchiha!" Guy yelled at Sasuke was laying down on the bleachers with his eyes closed. Sasuke opened his eyes in response. "Since you look like you have nothing better to do, I want you to take Miss Haruno here to the nurse's office."

'What! No! I don't want to! Not by him!' Sakura thought. "Uh… it's okay. I can go myself."

"No, if you put any pressure on that ankle of yours the sprain will probably get worse, and I don't want that to happen. Uchiha will take you, right Uchiha?" Guy said looking steadily at Sasuke.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke said as he proceeded to lift up a blushing Sakura and carry her bridal style to the nurse's office. As soon as the two left the gym Sasuke said, "Who's stupid enough to do that?"

'So much for him actually being nice for once.' Sakura thought. "Well excuse me, sorry that if fell down against my own will."

"Apology accepted." Sasuke said mockingly as he rounded another corner. Sakura tartly said, "Thanks you for accepting it, Your Greatness."

"No problem, peasant, but you should know if you going to address me it should be, Uchiha Lord of All" Sasuke replied, refusing to back down from the 'battle'.

"Of course, but don't you think it should be more like, oh I don't know, Uchiha Lord of Bull." Sakura said through gritted teeth. Sasuke was getting on her nerves and Inner Sakura wasn't exactly around to help her right now.

"We're here." Sasuke said in a steady voice ending the little game. "Stand up for a minute. I can't get the door."

Sasuke got the door open and took Sakura inside to find… that there was no one there. 'Great. Now what am I supposed to do?' Sakura thought irritably as Sasuke put her down on the nearest bed. "Well, it's obvious the nurse isn't here…" Sakura muttered.

"Here. Take it and shut up." Sasuke said as he pushed a bag of ice towards Sakura. "Don't worry about her not being here. Shizune is usually in the office tending to the principle's multiple hangovers." He explained before Sakura could ask any questions. He couldn't go back to the gym now since Guy would probably bombard him with questions on how Sakura was doing and he didn't feel like answering them. So instead he sat down on the bed next to Sakura and asked once again, "What do you know about Gaara?"

Sakura sighed audibly and asked, "Don't you get tired of asking that question?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not really."

"Why do you keep asking about him? Is he someone important to you?" Sakura asked curious to know about Sasuke's relationship with Gaara.

"Hn."

"If you answer the question, I'll tell you all I know about him." Sakura said trying to negotiate a deal. She really wanted to know why he was so interested in Gaara.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds. "I guess he is 'important' in my life… but not in a gay way!" he said as Sakura opened her mouth to comment on the reply. She giggled at his childish defiance. 'Why does she have to giggle that way?' Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Well, if that's all the info. your going to give me then all I can say is: He was also 'important' in my life." Sakura said. Sasuke gave her an annoyed glare. Did she expect him to tell her his life story or something?

"Tch. Fine, I want to know about him since I hardly know anything about him." Sasuke said. Sakura raised an eyebrow and gestured him to explain more in detail. "Since you lived in Suna for twelve years you should know that he is the star basketball player there." Sakura nodded. "Well every year we play them, but we always end up either tying or losing. We've never beaten them!" Sasuke said angrily.

"So you think knowing more about him will help you win?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "Okay, that's reasonable… I guess. Well, what's all this got to do with you?"

"I'm the captain of the basketball team. And ever since I became it…" Sasuke trailed off not wanting to say the rest. Sakura guessed that ever since he became captain that the team never could beat Suna, so he must've blamed himself for it.

"Oh. Okay, well since you told me what I wanted to know I guess it's only fair I tell you what I know... Well, Gaara is" Sakura got cut off suddenly as a woman barged through the door. "Wha? Who are you? What are you doing here?" the woman asked alarmingly.

Sakura pointed at her ankle which the ice she had put on it had started to melt already. "Oh! A sprain? Good you put ice on it. Uchiha thank you for bringing her here you can go back to class now."

"But…"

"Back to class now." The nurse said firmly pointing towards the door.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke said angrily as Shizune pushed him out. 'Haruno better tell me about him later.'

Sakura winced slightly as she walked to lunch. She had stayed at the nurse's office for the rest of 4th period and for homeroom so now she was to head straight towards lunch. She wondered where she was going to sit and where the others were going to say. Most of all she wondered what Sasuke was going to say to her.

As she approached the cafeteria she was once again hugged tightly by Ino. "Sakura!!! When Sasuke came back without you I feared the worst! Oh thank the heavens you can walk!" Ino said dramatically.

"Oh shut it. Yamanaka, it's not as if she were dying." Sasuke said as he approached Sakura with the rest of the group. It was obvious to Sakura that he wanted to talk to her but before he could get to TenTen and Ino pulled her away.

"Over here Sakura! This is where the girls sit. The guys sit over there." TenTen explained while pointing to a table across the cafeteria, well away from the guys' table. "The boys love to eavesdrop on us so we make it a point every year to sit as far away as possible from them."

"Yeah, and they also throw food everywhere so its not a very good idea to sit next to them. We can visit each other but we can never eat with each other." Ino explained, "Unless you want food in your hair as a result of a mini food fight."

The girls sat down and put down their stuff. "The only exception to that rule is Neji. Since he and TenTen are dating he can eat with us if he's in the mood to be close with TenTen but most of the time he won't. He's not the type of guy who expresses his feelings very well." Ino said as TenTen agreed.

"But I still love him. And as you'll probably figure out soon Hinata has this major crush on Naruto. It's no secret and everyone in the school knows except Naruto, which kinda defeats the point." TenTen explained to Sakura as they got in line to get their food.

Sakura nodded to show that she was listening. Then she remembered what Shikamarum had asked her earlier in the day. "Is Ino interested in anyone?"

Ino whipped around when Sakura asked this. TenTen laughed and said, "Now that you mention it, I do recall Ino telling me that she had feeling for… Oh come on Ino! Sakura won't tell anyone will you Sakura?" TenTen said as Ino told her to be quiet.

Sakura sweatdropped at the question. What was she going to say to Shikamaru? "Uh… at least not for a good reason." She said hastily.

"Good enough. Anyway she likes… Shikamaru." TenTen said. The last part was said in a whisper so Sakura barely caught it, but she smiled in happiness for her friend who now turned away from the girls and looked on ahead as if daring Sakura to object to her choice.

"I don't know the guy very well Ino, but he seems sweet. You made a good pick!" Sakura said in a congratulating tone. At this Ino turned around and said, " I know! He's really smart and handsome too. And I like how he always seem to not care but he, in fact, does. And I really like it when he says, 'troublsome'. It's so cute!!!"

"Great Sakura now you got her going. She'll go on like this for hours at a time. I should know." TenTen said rolling her eyes at Ino who now had a dreamy look in her eye. "All she talks about on the phone lately is how she wishes that he would ask her to the dance. Honestly, she's got it worse for him than she had it for Sasuke."

"Did someone mention me?" Sasuke said approaching them with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing important. Anyway what are you doing here? Aren't you usually with one of your girlfriends right now?" TenTen asked casually. It was obvious everyone knew about Sasuke and his player antics.

"I had a reason to stay today." Sasuke said shrugging. Sakura knew the reason but right now she wanted to eat more than she wanted to talk to Sakura. The toast she ate for breakfast seemed so long ago now. The girls got their treys and sat down, but before Sakura could take a bite out of it TenTen stopped her. "Hold on Sakura! Check your food first! You don't know what the hell Naruto put in it this time."

"Awww…. TenTen I already told you I didn't put anything in it today! I promise!" Naruto said while sitting down next to a near fainting Hinata. Neji appeared along with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Tch. Well obviously she doesn't believe you, dobe." Sasuke said sitting down next to Sakura which raised more than one eyebrow.

"Shut up teme! Your just jealous!" Naruto said completely unaware of the fact that his friend had willingly sat down next to Sakura.

"Of what?" Sasuke said challengingly and looking at Naruto coolly.

This got Naruto. "Uh… Hinata! When did you get here?" Naruto said suddenly noticing the white-eyed girl next to him which caused her to blush even more.

"The boy has the intention span of a fish." Sasuke said annoyed. He really wanted to talk to Sakura and find out what she knew about Gaara but he wouldn't dare ask her in front of the whole gang. He would have to wait. Damn, today was turning out to be a really long day.

Lunch had finished without Sasuke asking Sakura more about Gaara to her surprise. She had Art with Kurenai next and almost panicked as she learned that most of the gang had different electives than that but sighed with relief when she saw that Hinata also had Art with her. She followed Hinata like a chick to it's mother towards the Art room.

"Here it is Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly. She had stopped stuttering towards Sakura during lunch time but her voice was still soft. She led Sakura towards the back and said, "You can sit next to me, if you don't mind of course."

"Of course I don't mind. Thanks for inviting me to sit here." Sakura said cheerfully. "How's the teacher?"

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei is a very kind person. She's tough but still kind towards us. She's a great artist and teacher too. We've been working with pastels lately so I think she's going to ask us to draw a picture using pastels today." Hinata said steadily getting out an extra pastel box for Sakura to use.

"Thank you. That's lucky, I'm pretty good with pastels but with paint I draw like a two year old!" Sakura said relieved that she was going to use only pastels. Hinata giggled but stopped as a woman with curly brown hair and red eyes entered the room. "That's Kurenai-sensei." Hinata murmured quietly.

"Okay class. I'll get straight to the point today. I want you all to draw me a picture of anything using pastels only. Begin."

Sakura got straight to working on her picture. Her hands stoked the pastels across the white paper board the teacher had provided them. Slowly but surely a picture of a beautiful landscape appeared with mountains dotting it. There was birds and a stream. Clouds drifted in the sky and a valley appeared below it. In the valley the grass was swaying in the wind. The sun was no where in sight, causing the picture to have dark shadows, destroying the happy landscape. Sakura stared at it. This was how she felt? Happiness everywhere but darkness overcame it. Sakura sighed. The picture wasn't really helping her mood right now…

_**Riiiiinnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!!!**_

'Thank kami!' Sakura thought in relief as she got her stuff and ran out with Hinata straight behind her. She had a spare next so she had some time to explore the school. She said bye to Hinata who had her spare 4th period and walked off randomly to explore the school.

Soon Sakura found out that there was three floors to the school. On each floor were three sets of halls(100's, 200's 300's on 1st floor and so on.) and their were two bathrooms on each floor too.

She found that there was a stage on the second floor in between the 400's and 500's and that the teachers lounge was on the first floor next to the library. On the third floor were mostly empty classroom's full of computers and stuff and Sakura guessed that students went there for research assignments and stuff. Sakura continued down the third floor and found another door with no mini window on it. Curiosity got the better of her as she opened the door to find… an elevator!

'Cool. There wasn't an elevator at Suna! We had to take stairs to get to the roof.' Sakura thought.

'**Go on already! I want to go to the roof!!!!' Inner Sakura yelled excitedly. **

'Alright, I'm going.' Sakura thought/said as she pushed the button to the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped inside praying that it didn't break down on her. Fortunately it didn't and Sakura found herself minutes later on the roof of the school.

"Wow…" Sakura whispered in awe as she began to walk over the concrete roof. She wondered vaguely how many people knew how to get to the rooftop.

'**Probably a lot since Sasuke makes it a regular routine to bring a girl up here.' Inner Sakura thought sarcastically.**

Sakura rolled her eyes and bravely decided to go to the edge of the roof to look down. She was cautious since there were no bars or anything to prevent her from falling. Sakura peered down and yelled out. The way down was a _long_ way down! **'My god woman! Have some pride! Your lucky we're alone on this roof or you would have embarrassed us for all eternity!' Inner Sakura exclaimed.**

Sakura sighed heavily and hastily backed away from the edge only to bump into something or rather someone. "So your afraid of heights, huh?" A voice behind her asked.

Sakura turned around and, to her dismay, came face to face with a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. "S-so what if I am?" Sakura challenged, only stuttering out of surprise for a second.

Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I just thought that even _you_ wouldn't be such a wimp as to be afraid of heights." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura's face flushed in anger. "What's not to be afraid of? It's a freaking long way down!"

"So technically you're not afraid of heights, your afraid of falling." Sasuke said mockingly.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything to say so instead she said, "Whatever. What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you with one of your girlfriends right now?"

Sasuke ignored the last question and said, "I always come here on my spares."

'He has seventh period spare too? Joy…' Sakura thought dismayed as Inner Sakura was throwing a party in the background. "Oh. Well I guess you're pretty used to being alone up here, so I'll just go now." Sakura said quickly as she tried to walk past Sasuke. He, however, blocked her way and told her, "You haven't told me about Gaara, Haruno."

Sakura almost shrank in the glare she was receiving from Sasuke. "Uh, I haven't? Funny I thought I told you…"

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it. Tell me what you know _now_." Sasuke said in a threatening voice which made Sakura really nervous.

"Uh… well what do you want to know?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Hn."

Sakura took that as a yes and thought, 'Man of many words, isn't he?'

"Uh… well how should I begin?" Sakura said timidly. God! Why was she so nervous?! She wasn't supposed to show him the weak side of her! Aarggh!

Sasuke sighed heavily and said, "Okay, since you're so godamn stupid, I'll go over it slowly with you. Why did Gaara postpone our match against them next week?"

Sakura wanted to slap the bastard then and there for calling her stupid but she forced herself to remain calm and said, "He was dealing with a lot of… changes, and he couldn't handle everything at once so he asked the coach if he could take the game against Konoha off. The coach wouldn't let him since it was a rivalry game and he was the key player so Suna pulled some strings to get the match postponed."

Sasuke looked as if he didn't believe her but asked, "What sort of changes?"

Sakura blushed but forced it down. "Uh… his father had recently died so he took over a lot of businesses and the town, although he wasn't ready for it…" Sakura explained looking at the ground.

"That all?" Sasuke said sharply, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Not quite." Sakura said in a small voice as she twiddled her fingers together behaving a lot like Hinata. 'What do I tell him?' she thought worriedly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her meaning that she was to go on. "Well, he also recently… broke up with his girlfriend and I'm sure you can relate to that."

Sakura hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she just said. What had she been thinking? Now he was going to kill her! 'Oh kami! I repent for all I have done!' Sakura yelled in her mind.

However, Sakura realized after a few seconds that nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke, who was staring down at her with nothing on his face to show what he was thinking at the moment. "Uh… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked without realizing she just called him –kun.

Sasuke flinched as Sakura lightly touched his arm to see if he was alive. "Don't touch me Haruno." Sasuke said coldly as he moved two feet away from Sakura. 'Sure he let's other girls make out with him but he doesn't want to be touched on the arm. What is his problem?' Sakura thought annoyed at his actions. Still, all Sakura said was, "Fine. Anyway I got to go. I have to go ask the principle about my next class. Goodbye."

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and watched her go off without a word. "Hn." Everything about her somehow ticked him off. She was weak, clumsy, stupid, always laughing and she was always… happy. And for some reason it pissed him off beyond belief. 'Must be nice to have no worries. No melancholic feelings whatsoever. I hate Haruno.' Sasuke thought as he himself began to walk towards the elevator to go to his next class.

Sakura was confused. The secretary had told her that the bus to go to her next class could be found at the back of the school but so far she had not found any sign of it. Well maybe she could have found it if she knew where the back of the school was! She had carefully went to the front doors and started to go straight assuming that it led to the back of the school but there had been so many twists and turns that Sakura had somehow wound up outside the school but not at the back. 'Great. My little expedition around the school didn't even help me one bit! I have no clue where I am!' Sakura thought exasperatedly.

She considered for a moment to go back inside and ask for directions but when she tried to open the door Sakura found that they were locked from the outside. "What the hell!? How am I supposed to go to my next class if I can't get in!" Sakura yelled out loud.

"Well, for one thing you might want to push instead of pull." A voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw a boy with a brown eyes and hair. Sakura blushed. "Y-yes, uh, thank you."

The boy smiled. "You know, you're a new comer so you don't need to be embarrassed that you didn't know that. At least you have a reason that you didn't know. Some students have been coming here for three years and still don't know how to open the door. Lucky for them I'm usually here to help them out. I come here often in between classes to check on my dog, Akamaru, since he's not allowed in the school. I'm Kiba by the way." The boy explained as he walked up to Sakura followed by a medium sized white dog.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you, Kiba-san." Sakura said politely. "and I'm sorry to say that I don't believe you when you say that student who have been coming here for three years don't know how to open the door. You just said that to make me feel better."

"Guess you found me out, but there is one student here that doesn't know how to open the door and has been going here for three years. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. You probably already know him since I saw you with him at lunch." Kiba said. "Your pink hair attracts a lot of attention." He added before Sakura could pin him as a stalker.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah I know him and my pink hair is real if you were wondering." Sakura said as Kiba led her back into the school.

"What's your next class?" Kiba asked. It was obvious he was going to help her find it.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Uh… do you know where the back of the school is? I'm supposed to report there in order to take the bus to my next class, Medical Training." Sakura asked her new friend as she suddenly remembered where she was going to go.

"Medical Training?" Kiba echoed. "You're going to take that class?"

Sakura nodded. A friendly smile appeared on Kiba's face. "Yeah! I know where it is! Follow me! I'm in the Medical Training class too, by the way."

Sakura sighed in relief as she followed Kiba towards the back of the school. 'This is great! I made a new friend.' Sakura thought giddily.

'**Yeah! And a hot one too!' Inner Sakura cooed, showing her support to go after him.**

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. 'Hey! Don't think about him that way. He seems sweet but I don't want him as a boyfriend.' Sakura thought.

'**Oh. Yeah. I forgot you're going after _Sasuke_.' Inner Sakura chimed**.

'No I'm not! He's a jerk! Remember how he treated me up on the roof? I doubt he want to be friends with me, let alone a girlfriend!' Sakura thought defiantly challenging her inner self to object her but Inner Sakura was long gone. Sakura sighed. She hated it when her inner self randomly came and went. Oh, well…

Sakura realized that she was now outside. Suddenly curiosity got the best of her. "Kiba-kun?"

"Huh?" Kiba said as he continued leading her towards a group of teenagers a bit further away.

"Why are you taking a medical course? Is it something you want to be when you grow up?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Well when I grow up I'm going to inherit a pet store as well as a vet facility. I already know how to heal animals but I decided to take this course to see if there are any better method of curing them." Kiba replied as they finally reached the group.

"Tsunade is late as usual…" Someone in the crowd murmured.

"Hello, Kiba-kun! And… Sakura-chan? I didn't know you were going to take this course!"

Sakura looked to see Hinata looking at her. "Oh! Hinata-chan! What a surprise! You're taking this course too?"

Kiba looked back and forth at each girl and smiled. "Good you two already know each other!"

"Y-yes. I'm going to inherit the Hyuuga businesses but I want to have a back up as a pharmacist. This medical course will help me learn how and why some medicines are used. I grow my own medicinal herbs back home but I still want to learn more about how to use them." Hinata explained to Sakura.

"Oh. I'm going to inherit some business too but I still want to work as a doctor when I grow up, so I decided to take this course." Sakura said. "So how does this class usually work?"

At Suna everybody who took a college course just walked next door since the high school was next to the college. Also, unless given permission by the professor, the students had to work individually so they could be credited fully.

"Oh. Well we usually wait out here for about five minutes waiting for Tsunade-sama to arrive, then we take the bus to the university. When we're there we go to the room then we separate into our assigned pairs. I'm Hinata-kun's partner by the way." Kiba explained proudly.

"Pairs?" Sakura echoed.

"Yes. We work in pairs at the university. When were done with the assignment we usually present it, telling the professor what we did and exactly how we did it so each of us proves we did our share of work. You're lucky to actually be accepted into this class since Tsunade only wants an even number of students. Last week a girl dropped out of the class, so that's probably the only reason you got in. Your partner will be … Uchiha-san." Kiba said.

Sakura felt as if her whole world was falling apart. 'Great! Everywhere I go he's always there! Now it got to put up with him for a godamn year! He'll probably leave me to do all the work too!!! Chyaa!'

'**Good, your finally learning how to think! Though, come on, you get to hang out with a hottie for a whole year!' Inner Sakura cheered.**

'It doesn't matter how hot he is! Inside he's full of shi- ..'

"Sakura-chan. It's time for us to go…" Hinata said timidly as she tried to get her spaced out friend's attention.

"Oh. Okay then let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully though inside she continued to have an argument about having Sasuke as a partner.

As Sakura bordered the bus she was stopped yet again. She looked up to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and HUGE breasts**. 'Are those real…?' Inner Sakura thought dazed.**

"Welcome to the Medical Training College Course. I am Tsunade. I'm your principle as well as your professor. Since you need a partner for the course, I will be putting you with Uchiha Sasuke. As well as being partners with Uchiha you will sit next to him on the bus on the way to the university. Uchiha Sasuke sits at the back. Good luck on this course for the remainder of the year." Tsunade said as she read off a piece of paper in her hand. Her words were slurred indicating that she was drunk, but Sakura didn't pay attention to that. She was more concerned over sitting next to Sasuke. Hinata and Kiba sat at the front so she would be all alone in the back… this was proving to be an interesting year.

Sasuke was currently looking carelessly out the window, not caring that there was a new student. He knew that the new student was to be his partner but he didn't really care much about that. He barely even glanced at the student as she sat down next to him. All he hoped was that the girl wouldn't cling to him like the last one. She paid so much attention to him than to the work causing her to fail and forced her to drop out. Finally when they had left the school grounds Sasuke turned to look at his new partner only to find that he already knew her. 'Haruno? Great, now I have a whiney wimpy girl for a partner. I'm looking forward to this year.' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

'What the…? He's not even going to talk to me! What kind of a friend is he?!' Sakura thought angrily.

'**Uh… reminder:he's not our friend. Or maybe this is just you _wanting_ him to be your friend.' Inner Sakura said evilly. **

Sakura chose to ignore that last comment and instead preoccupied herself by looking outside the window. They passed so many houses on the way to the university… it was going to take her forever to learn where everything was! Oh,well…

"Move, Haruno."

Sakura snapped back to reality as Sasuke's bone chilling voice rang in her ears. She looked around and saw that they had arrived at the university and students were now getting out. 'Wow… real nice isn't he?' Sakura thought as she stepped out with Sasuke right behind her with an annoyed expression on his face.

As soon as she got out of the bus Kiba and Hinata ran to Sakura.

"Sakura-kun, since I doubt that Uchiha-san is going to show you the way around here, Hinata and I will be glad to help you out." Kiba offered politely as Sasuke stalked off alone. Sakura watched him go and was hurt by his uncaring attitude towards her, but she shook it off and put a well practiced fake smile on her face and said, "Okay!"

Hinata smiled and Kiba said, "Okay then! To get to the usual room we work in you go down that hallway and take two rights. To get to the lab just walk down this sidewalk and you'll come to a green building, go to the door on the left and that's the lab. Today we're working in the usual room, follow us."

Sakura trailed happily behind them as they brought her to a large room with one drunk professor at the head desk. "This is where you'll be sitting, Sakura-chan." Hinata said pointing to a desk. "I sit next to you and Kiba sits on the other side of me. On the other side of you is where Sasuke will sit." She explained softly as Sasuke sat down on the desk next to Sakura's.

"Thank you for explaining! I think we're supposed to sit down now." Sakura said in a grateful tone as she sat down.

Tsunade began the lesson and Sakura had to work hard all period to catch up on notes that Hinata lent to her. Sasuke was just there staring uncaringly towards the front with a bored expression on his face. 'Doesn't he have to take notes?' Sakura thought as she struggled to write down all of Hinata's notes. But Sasuke continued to look ahead, bored.

Finally it was time for them to go back to their campus. Sakura wasn't done with the notes and asked Hinata if she could borrow them to get them photocopied. Hinata replied yes and walked back to the bus with Sakura where they parted ways. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and decided to look over the notes. It was a lot and she didn't know if she had the time to memorize all of it. She sighed heavily as Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. "What?" Sakura asked sharply. 'Is it a crime to be tired?' she thought.

"Hn."

'I'm overwhelmed by his vocabulary…' Sakura thought. Then she asked, "Hey, Sas…" She stopped suddenly when Sasuke intensely glared at her, showing he didn't want to be bothered. Sakura just mumbled an apology and continued to look at the notes. 'I wish I could just go straight home…' Sakura thought tired. Detention with Asuma didn't sound very fun, and she also had to tell Shikamaru that Ino like him and wanted him to ask her to the dance.

'**Are you being a good friend telling him this?' Inner Sakura asked.**

'How am I not being a good friend? Ino really seems to like the guy and I want to help them get together. Shikamaru may be counted as a genius but this is one problem he had no clue how to solve.' Sakura replied determinedly.

Sakura arose as the bus stopped in the parking lot of the school, just as the bell signaling the end of school rang. She got off and said bye to Kiba and Hinata and headed towards Asuma's classroom, hoping to find Shikamaru on the way. When she arrived at the classroom she had given up hope of finding him, but luckily he was already there waiting for her while talking to Sasuke.

As she approached the boys, Sasuke said, "Later…" and walked into the classroom before Sakura could say hi to him. Shikamaru looked at Sakura expectantly and Sakura almost laughed at the eagerness in his eyes.

"Well…" Shikamaru pressed.

"She does like someone…" Sakura trailed out as Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask who, but before he could she said, "You, bye!"

Sakura went into the room leaving a very happy Shikamaru behind. Playing Cupid wasn't exactly Sakura's thing but she could if she wanted to. Now it was up to Shikamaru to ask Ino to the dance. If he didn't the poor bastard would have to pay.

Sakura then noticed that Sasuke and her were the only ones in the room. On the board was a message that said, "I have a meeting. Stay till 5:00 then you can go."

She looked puzzled towards Sasuke, only to find that he was already sitting down with his head against the desk. **'He's probably used to this, but he probably is used to a girl being here so he can 'play' with her… 'Inner Sakura thought disgusted.**

Sakura sighed and sat down at the closest desk. She got out all the notes that her friends had lent her and started to memorize them. She was about a quarter done when Sasuke suddenly spoke, "Haruno."

"Y-yes?" Sakura asked, a little surprised that he had spoke and to her of all people.

Sasuke rose up with annoyed that she had stuttered. "Asuma, usually checks up on the students that he sends out of class to see if they are there. If he sees one of them gone then he gives all the students there detention till 6:00, instead of 5:00. It says on the board till 5:00, but I went, what happened?" Sasuke demanded towards a shocked Sakura, who was surprised that he actually said something more than one word.

"I covered for you." Sakura said simply.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow then sat back down, without even saying 'thank you'. 'Wait a minute! Did he just say _all_ students?' Sakura thought.

'**Yeah, he did!' Inner Sakura raged.**

'So if I didn't cover for him… I would have had to stay till 6:00 too? Chyaa!' Sakura thought angrily. 'They nerve of the bastard!'

Sakura looked at the clock saw that if was five, gathered her stuff, and walked out the door angrily. Uchiha was really managing to get on her nerves!

When she got home, Sakura decided that she shouldn't be angry and what was done was done. Now she had to unpack all of her belongings… joy.

Yea… on this chapter you can flame me, cause I know I did sucky. Sasuke seemed OOC, he was too talkative… It didn't really show much and I know I made you all wait for a while. I promise the next'll be better and stuff. And I promise I'll have it no more than two weeks! BTW this chapter was short compared to the first… sorry. I'll make the next longer…This was sorta a filler chapter… and I feel real bad that nothing really happened… sorry T.T sniff okay 4 later chapters I need I have a lot of ideas but first I have questions: Do you think that for a while Sasuke should turn jealous of Kiba cuz he hanging out w/ Sakura?(SasuSakuKiba) or do you want NaruHinaKiba? Or both? GaaSakuSasu comes later of course. Also should I introduce Itachi as a mean dude who is trying to get Sakura for his own or a nice dude who helps play cupid w/ his mother? What r Sasuke's parents names? And plz. Give me ideas on how 2 put Sasuke liking Sakura without him seeming OOC. Sakura is already starting to like Sasuke, but only because he is hot, she'll like him 4 who he is later… Plz. Read and review! .


	3. Chapter 3

Out With the Old, In With the New: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be the main character cause he's a hell of a lot hotter than any other character in the show.

A/N: IMPORTANT! I know I haven't updated in about a month (sorries) but I have been real distracted w/ hw and stuff (exams are coming, please wish me luck) Normally I would come home from skool and write a little each day so I can post quickly but I have been given a lot of hw recently and w/ my procrastinator habits I have been falling behind (T.T) The ringers of Sasuke's phone are: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace (luves that song) and the other one is Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake (yea I know, he's not my usual type of artist but this song fit the ringer…) So enough of my ramblings now read on!

Sakura sighed wistfully as she looked out the window of Sasuke's jaguar. She felt Sasuke's eyes burning into her in annoyance when she did. Just about anything about Sakura ticked him off or annoyed him right now. Of course the on-going rain didn't help his mood either or hers. It had been raining for two days straight now. It was mostly light sprinkling but at the moment it was beating against the exterior of the jaguar like it had only one more day to live and frankly, Sakura hoped it did.

Normally Sakura liked the rain. In Suna, rain was such a rare gift that schools canceled the day to let everyone enjoy Mother Nature's present. However, it wasn't for the free day that Sakura liked the rain. It was calm and soothing, no matter how much Sasuke's annoyance vibe was ruining the atmosphere. Then again she wasn't the one driving through the storm-soon-to-be-thunderstorm. She supposed that she should be grateful, after all Sasuke didn't have to drive her home since Naruto wasn't here.

It had been a week since she started school in Konoha but already arrangements on who was going to pick her up and drive her to school were made. Well, Naruto was really the only one who made the arrangements.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked down the sidewalk on her way to her second day of school. She spent the whole night unpacking but she had only herself to blame for her procrastinator habits. She was sleepy and could really use a morning wake-up… "WHAM!!!!" _

_Sakura grabbed her throbbing head as she looked up towards whatever she had hit, or rather what had hit __her__. The object she had hit turned out to be a black Bentley, so shiny she could see her reflection… and she was bleeding! Sakura tried and failed not to panic but before she could let out a cry of pain the two windows she was facing began to lower and Sakura looked up to see surprised faces of Shikamaru and Neji. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but before she could Naruto's worried face popped up next to Shikamaru's _

"_Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!"Naruto yelled out in a worried voice as he tried to push by Shikamaru to open the door and check if Sakura was okay. _

"_Obviously not Naruto, she's bleeding, man this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he pushed the blonde out of the way to unlock the door to get out. "Hey Sasuke, I'm going to go see if your mom has a bandaid or something…"_

_Naruto rushed out as soon as Shikamaru left towards Sasuke's mansion and knelt down beside a still-in-shock Sakura. Neji meanwhile sat bored at the window, "Naruto, she's not going to die, it's just a little scratch on her forehead." _

"_What are you talking about?! She could be scarred for life!" Naruto said as he worriedly ran around Sakura trying to think of what he could do to save her pretty face from a scar."Where is Shikamaru?"_

"_Right here, idiot." Shikamaru said returning with a first aid kit. "Hey, Sasuke! How in the world do you use this stuff?"_

_Sasuke, who had been sitting in the front seat with an annoyed expression on his face the whole time said, "You're the genius so figure it out yourself."_

"_Teme!!!! Don't you care about Sakura at all?! She could be a laughing stock for the rest of her life here!" Naruto yelled angrily._

"_No, I don't care about her." Sasuke said bluntly. "Why would I care for a girl who's stupid enough to walk right into the path of a moving car?"_

_At this Sakura snapped. "Excuse me? I didn't walk into the path of anything! You were the one who drove into me!" _

_Sasuke just narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Did she always scream so loud? "Tch, whatever." _

_Sakura opened her eyes to retort but stopped herself. She really wasn't in the mood to deal this egotistical bastard today. She had spent all night moving her things into place around the house and she really didn't need to deal with another pointless thing in the world today. "There, done." Shikamaru spoke up as he finished cleaning up Sakura's wound and putting a bandage on it. "But you got blood all over your shirt…" _

_Sakura looked down at her white shirt and nearly cried. Blood was stained all the way down to halfway of her stomach. Now she was going to go to school looking like she just came out of a lame horror film where she was stabbed sixteen times but never died… _

"_Ah! Teme has some clothes, don't you teme?" Naruto said, trying to be of some use. _

_Sasuke just looked at the blonde and said, "Yeah, but she'll look like a whore if she puts them on. It'll be a big improvement over what she looks like now." _

_Sakura huffed angrily. 'Jerk!'_

"_**Hmph. The clothes are probably all from the guys' past one night stands. Like hell I'm going to wear something like that!" Inner Sakura raged.**_

"_Teme I wasn't talking about your stupid girlfriend's clothes I was talking about yours!" Naruto said impatiently. _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I lend her my clothes… no."_

"_Oh, come one Teme! She'll give them back! Only for today! You can't expect her to go to school in bloody clothes!" Naruto said staring hard at the Uchiha heir. _

"_Why doesn't she just go home then? Anyway let's go already, get in the car or I'm leaving you here." Sasuke said as he started up the car again. _

_Sakura just sighed. She was either going to have to miss school or she was going to go to school with blood all over her all day… it was either her future or her pride, which one? Before she could choose though, a female voice rang through her ears. _

"_Sasuke! I need you to pick up something for me on the way back from… oh!" _

_Sakura looked up to see the woman from yesterday looking down at her with a surprised look on her face. "Uh…." Sakura stuttered, lost for words on how to explain she had blood all over her. _

"_Mother…" a voice called from the doorway. Sakura looked and saw a vague image of a person standing their. She couldn't see him clearly because of the distance but from his voice she could tell it was an older male. _

"_Ah! Itachi, hold on a sec. So…" the woman said as she whipped around to look at Naruto, who usually told her what the situation was. "What is going on?"_

"_Teme here wasn't watching where he was driving and hit poor Sakura-chan. Now Sakura-chan is hurt and has blood all over her shirt!" Naruto explained while looking accusingly at Sasuke who just looked even more annoyed now that his mother was here. _

"_Well she can't go to school like that… Itachi! Could you bring me some of Sasuke's old clothes?" the woman yelled out towards the figure. "Sorry, for what happened, Sakura. That's your name right?"_

_Sakura nodded as she took the hand offered to her to stand up. _

"_I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. I'm sorry, but you'll have to go through the rest of the day in Sasuke's old clothes, but don't worry, they won't fit too big on you. He was real scrawny when he was small, honestly…" Mikoto stopped short as she felt murder vibes emitting from her youngest son. "Yeah, yeah I know, I'll shut up…" _

"_Hello, Mikoto-san. Um… you don't have to lend me anything, I can go home and get a new…" Sakura started but she was soon cut off by Mikoto._

"_No, no it's no trouble at all. Besides if you went home right now, you would be late for school. Now follow me, I don't think you'd like the idea of changing clothes in front of four boys so it's best if you come."_

_Sakura blushed slightly at what Mikoto said but complied and followed her inside the gate towards the mansion. Up ahead the figure left the clothes on the table by the door then disappeared further inside. Sakura gasped as she entered inside. A chandelier hung down from the ceiling and sparkled beautifully around the room. There were two stairways in front of her each leading to different hallways further up. To her right and left were hallways leading into places Sakura would never find out since Mikoto led her towards the wall in between the two stairway, where there was a hidden doorway that blended into the wall. _

"_This leads to the bigger closets. All five of them are located here. The bigger closets hold all of our old things and stuff, the things we no longer need. You can change there instead of going through all the trouble of going up the stairs and trying to find your way around this place." _

'_Five? So Sasuke must have another sibling, or maybe a relative also lives with them?' Sakura thought as Mikoto encouraged her into the second door on the left as she handed her a bundle of clothes. _

_Sakura unfolded the bundle and saw that is was just about a size bigger. It was plain and simple. It was a dark blue color and had wide collar. The Uchiha symbol was in the back, nearly covering the entire shirt. Slowly Sakura pulled it over her head and looked in the mirror to see how it looked on her. It didn't look wonderful on her but she did look okay. 'Sasuke would be a whole lot better in this shirt.' Sakura thought, imagining the onyx-eyed boy wearing the shirt. _

'_**Mm-mm-mmm. Smexy boy here we come!!!!' Inner Sakura cheered as Sakura walked outside the closet.**_

_Mikoto smiled as she saw Sakura. "Wow, your really beautiful, even while wearing boys' clothes!"_

_Sakura blushed and muttered thanks and followed Mikoto outside where the boys had been forced to wait by Naruto. _

"_Ah! Sakura-chan! There you are!" Naruto yelled as Sakura approached the car. Mikoto had left when the image she saw earlier called to her again. _

_Sakura nodded, shy since she was wearing boy's clothes. "Okay then! Let's get going! Come on Sakura-chan! I made teme promise to drive you to school everyday from now on, to make up for what happened." Naruto said as he pushed Sakura yet again into the car. _

_Unbeknownst to the teens was Mikoto spying at them from a window on the second floor of the mansion. "What a sweet girl, huh Itachi?" Mikoto said looking dreamily at Sakura._

"_Hn." Itachi replied, already knowing what his mother was planning. _

"_Itachi, you think you could help me?" Mikoto said mischievously. _

"_Why not? If I say no, you'd probably force me to anyway…" Itachi replied, bored. _

_Mikoto smiled happily and thought, 'Who knows, maybe I'll get to have a daughter-in-law after all!'_

_Back at the car, Sasuke didn't say a word but once again started up the car and drove them all to school, where Ino forced Sakura to change into Ino's extra set of clothes for three reasons. One, wearing boys clothes was tacky, two, wearing a guys' classmate clothes when the guy was not your boyfriend was not allowed, and three, if Sakura didn't take off Sasuke's shirt, his fan club would attack her for the rest of the day. _

_End Flashback_

Since then she had been going to school with the boys but she never had the chance to properly thank Sasuke for lending her the shirt. She hadn't even had the chance to return it! Sakura sighed again, earning another glare from Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke's phone started to ring.

_ringer I hate everything about you…_

Sasuke picked it up and answered, "What the hell do you want Itachi?"

Sakura couldn't here what 'Itachi' was saying but she could tell Sasuke wasn't happy with what was happening.

Sakura jumped in surprise when Sasuke hung up his cell without saying 'goodbye' and made a sharp turn into his driveway.

'Is he actually going to make me walk home in this rain?' Sakura thought mortified at the idea of walking home in a storm. For the past two days Sasuke had been kind enough, well he was forced by Naruto, to drop off Sakura at her house, and not make her walk home, like she usually did.

She looked questioningly at the Uchiha, who just stared forward. Sakura looked forward too and saw that the gates were opening to let them in. "Mother said to let you come in…" Sasuke explained angrily before Sakura could ask him what was going on.

"Oh."

Sakura looked forward again, as Sasuke pulled into the driveway. "Get off."

Sakura just raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's rudeness but said nothing as she got off and was greeted by a butler with an umbrella.

"Are you Miss Sakura, young lady?" the butler politely asked.

Sakura nodded, a little taken aback at the butler's kind voice and how he had addressed her.

"Well, follow me, miss. I think you'll want to get out of those wet clothes, Mrs. Uchiha has ordered me to give you some of the Young Master's clothes for the time being. Some of the maids are going out to buy you a dress for tonight's dinner, a guest must always be presented lovely. The Master is also expecting you so I'll give you some advice: be polite and be yourself. The Master hates phonies. I'm afraid you'll have to wait another time to meet the Older Master, for he had a business meeting. Ah, let me get that for you." The butler said he grabbed Sakura's backpack

Sakura thought about all she had been told. She guessed that Sasuke was the Young Master. The Master was probably his father; the Older Master was probably his brother. Sakura thought back at the time she was in the closets; there had been five. With Mikoto it would be four so who was the extra?

Sakura immediately found out when a LOUD, cheerful voice filled her ears.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Sakura whipped around when she heard Naruto's voice.

"N-naruto?"

"Yup! It's me alright! Sorry I couldn't go to school today! I had to go to the doctor's for some shots, they gave me a lollipop!" Naruto said cheerfully and obviously not ashamed for acting like a four year old.

"What did you get shots for?" Sakura asked as Naruto gave her a bear hug, not minding she was wet from the rain.

"The dobe over exaggerates… he just got his medicine for his cold." Sasuke said as he approached, drenched.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look but just shrugged it off and was about to say something when they were interrupted by the butler.

"Excuse me young masters' I need to borrow Miss Sakura. Miss Sakura follows me."

Sakura nodded and followed the butler up the right stairway where she was then told to follow an old maid down the right hallway. After a while of walking the maid led her into a room and then handed her some clothes.

Sakura understood to change and soon found herself wearing a blue t-shirt that was one size bigger and baggy pants which were big on her at the waist so she used a belt to keep it together and left the shirt untucked to hide the messiness.

Sakura then towel-dried her hair and went downstairs where she saw that Sasuke had also changed and was currently arguing with Naruto.

"I'm telling you teme! Power Rangers will kick your stupid ninja turtles' asses any time!" Naruto yelled punching the air for emphasis.

"Dobe, what the hell are five stupid idiots with masks on going to do with ninja's who have pointy knives?" Sasuke said annoyed at the topic of the conversation but unwilling to let Naruto win.

"Kick their asses!"

"How?"

"By using their megazords of course!"

"Idiot! What the hell are stupid pieces of metal going to do to ninja's with shells?" Sasuke said not realizing Sakura was back yet.

"… whatever their still going to beat them… Sakura- chan!" Naruto said looking at Sakura who was now pretty nervous that she was wearing Sasuke's clothes when she wasn't even his girlfriend or anything.

"H-hey Naruto… um… sorry, but don't you need to get home or anything?" Sakura asked confused that Naruto was still here.

"Huh? What do you mean? I live here... OH! You thought I lived somewhere else! No, I live with teme here, I used to live in an orphanage but then I became friends with teme and when the orphanage was going to relocate, I was going to move, but before I could Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha-sans offered to let me live here!" Naruto said, explaining everything loudly and proudly.

"Huh? Then why do you go to school with Sasuke?"

"Oh, the stupid drivers' ed teacher won't pass me, though I don't know why…"

"Cuz he trashed 6 cars, 3 buildings, 4 trees, and hospitalized one cat." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I already told you! The cat wasn't my fault! And besides, why should that count? It didn't die, and even if it did it's got nine lives so it don't matter!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm a horrible driver too!" Sakura said laughing as she remembered the time Temari tried, and failed, to teach her how to drive.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura! Put it in reverse! REVERSE!" Temari shouted, yelling for her life as Sakura nearly drove off the hill they were practicing on._

"_Sorry… Temari I don't think the highway will be such a good idea… I can't even reverse properly." Sakura said fearing the outcome of going onto a highway._

"_We've been over this already Sakura! I am going to get you onto a highway whether you like it or not!"_

"_Okay…" Sakura said as she switched placed with Temari to go to the highway._

_Once there Sakura looked worriedly at Temari and tried once again to convince her to let here practice some more but Temari coldheartedly shook her head stubbornly and told Sakura to drive._

_And so she did… but not before ten minutes as Sakura made sure her mirrors were in place, the radio was on the right station, all the buttons worked, the tires were full of air, and the trunk was closed properly. Then Sakura drove steadily (10 m/h) to the highway, once on she began to pick up some speed and now she was going at a fairly fast pace, or so she thought. Horns continuously honked at her and drivers frequently lowered their windows to tell her to go faster. She became real nervous and didn't see the sign that she was about to hit until she saw it, really, REALLY, close up. _

_The car was wrecked and they had to close off the highway to repair the sign. They also banned Sakura from driving unless she had a registered licensed driver with her (Temari could not say anything at this since student i.d. cards didn't count.)_

_End Flashback_

"Haruno-san, your dress is ready, dinner will be served in ten minutes, come along now." A butler said coming up and dragging Sakura up to a different room.

Sakura said goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke, who merely raised an eyebrow at her departure. She was confused, though. She had been here all this time but hadn't seen Mikoto-san or any of the other Uchiha members. 'Well at least I solved the five closet mystery…'

Sakura put on a black silk dress that had been given to her. It contrasted with her pink hair but still looked good. It ended a little below the knee and had thin straps. It didn't show off her curves in a slutty way, but it did show enough for everyone to know that she had a woman's body. There was a little design at the side but other than that it was seemingly very plain, but Sakura looked beautiful in it.

A maid came in and said, "Wow you're really pretty!!!"

Sakura blushed at the compliment and muttered shyly, "Thanks."

"And your hair is so long, just like Sasuke-san likes it."

"Pardon? Sasuke likes long hair?"

"Huh? Well, I don't know for sure but it was rumored that he did…" the maid trailed off.

Sakura looked thoughtful at what she had just been informed about. Then an 'idea' light bulb appeared on her head.

"Excuse me, could you help me with something Miss…" Sakura directed at the young maid who was flustered for being spoken to by such a seemingly high person.

"Um… my name is Akiko and yes, of course I'll help you."

"Akiko-chan…" the maid blushed at being called a close friend "… could you help me put my hair up?" Sakura said smiling mischievously.

"Huh? But wouldn't you rather leave it down for Sasuke-san?" Akiko said so shocked at the idea that she forgot she was supposed to always listen to what the guests told them and never question what they asked for.

"NO!!! I will absolutely NOT! I don't want to do anything that'll please that bastard!" Sakura said determinedly.

Akiko just stared at her surprised that there was actually a girl in the world who didn't want to impress THE Uchiha Sasuke. Then again, Sakura definitely wasn't like other girls. She actually called him a bastard and who knows what else? Akiko immediately gained respect for her, so she complied of what Sakura asked of her and started to put her hair in a simple up do.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up! Dinner is almost served! Trust me, you don't want to miss the main course! I've always opposed food that isn't ramen, but believe me, the stuff they cook here is actually good!" Naruto said running up to the room where Sakura was and gasped as soon as he saw her.

"So, how do I look?" Sakura asked nervous about what he was going to say.

"Gorgeous!!!!!!! Oh my gawd, Sakura! You look really beautiful, black is a color that goes good on you! I like what you did with your hair!" Naruto said, all smiles.

"Thanks, but I can't get credit for my hair. Akiko-chan helped me." Sakura said.

"Akiko?"

"Yes, she works as a maid here but the girl really has some talent!" Sakura explained as she presented to Naruto a shy maid.

"Really? Well I'll talk to teme about that! Maybe he'll finance a shop for you or something!" Naruto said positive the girl was as good as Sakura said she was.

Akiko blushed again at the compliment, but said goodbye and went away. Meanwhile, Naruto dragged Sakura downstairs gently, but quickly. "Come on Sakura-chan! I want to get first dibs!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Sakura followed Naruto and entered a large room where she found three Uchiha's all sitting down at a big dining table.

Sakura smiled nervously as Naruto cheerfully hummed loudly and took her to her seat. Mikoto was the only Uchiha who smiled back at her. A man at the head of the table (Sakura guessed that it was Sasuke's father) looked at stoically and Sasuke looked very annoyed at the fact that he was prevented from going to a club tonight just because a stupid girl was eating with them that night.

'Um, talk about uncomfortable atmosphere…' Sakura thought as she sat down.

Finally Mikoto attempted to start a conversation. "Sakura, nice to meet you again. You look very lovely in that dress tonight. Don't you think so too, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied without even glancing at Sakura.

"Give your mother a proper answer Sasuke." Uchiha Fugaku said looking sternly at the raven-haired boy.

"No I don't think so." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"What? I think Sakura looks very pretty! Don't mind teme Sakura, he's just in a bad mood, like usual." Naruto said speaking up very loudly, interrupting the atmosphere with his cheerfulness.

"Thanks, Naruto, Mikoto-san." Sakura replied shyly. She didn't enjoy meeting strangers at all. Well, she did but only if she was with her girlfriends, then she wouldn't too shy or anything.

(A/N: yea I'm going to skip the whole dinner thing, if I do write it down it's going to take me even longer to post this and it'll be boring, so yea. Sorries if anyone wanted something exciting to happen during dinner .)

Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang.

ringer _Cry me a river_…

Everyone went silent all of a sudden, even Naruto. At first Sakura expected Fugaku to tell Sasuke to hang up immediately, or ignore it since Fugaku seemed very strict, but he didn't. Instead he looked at Sasuke with an anxious look on his face, so were Mikoto and Naruto.

Sasuke picked up the phone and said a series of: huh?... yea… what?... okay.

click Sasuke hanged up the phone quietly and said, "She said she'll drop her off in two minutes."

"Huh? But I thought she said she wouldn't let us see her tonight." Mikoto asked.

"She decided to go to a party, and couldn't find a someone to look after her, so she said for us to take care of her, she's reckless, as usual. Still we're lucky she didn't leave her alone like last time." Sasuke said rising from the seat as everyone followed his suit and headed towards the door.

Sakura was very confused and the serious atmosphere around her wasn't helping to calm her nerves. Naruto was surprisingly very serious and hung back to talk to Sakura who had also gotten up and started heading towards the front door.

"Sakura!" Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

"You should know that…" Naruto started but before he could finish the door bell rang and the butler's immediately answered it, obviously knowing what was going on.

Soon the door opened to reveal a two-year-old looking little girl in a dress. She had raven-colored hair and was now running towards Sasuke. Then Sasuke did a very surprising thing, he scooped her up in his arms as she yelled, "DADDY!!!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­A/N: my god I'm evil, I left you a cliffy! Mwahahahahaha! Sorries . but it had to end there. So what did you guys think about the little girl? Heck, what do u guys' think about Sasuke being a teenage dad? He sleeps around a lot so you guys' should've saw this coming. I want your opinions! Should Sasuke be a teenage dad? Or no? I need Japanese names for girls and if you know the meaning plz include in review! .

If you want to see good stories check out: JuSaNoTHaFaNaTiC she writes good stories and updates a hell of a lot faster than I do!

I'm thinking of making a yaoi, what'cha think? Just a oneshot.

Would I get in trouble if I named a story "Dirty little Secret"?

Btw: I'm thinking of making a new fic ( this idea has been in my head 4 weeks and it has been keeping me from writing this one.) I don't have a title yet, but it's going to be mostly fan-based. What I mean is that I'm going to make a **collection of oneshots **based on fans. All the oneshots are going to be songfics so when you guys review, plz. Tell me a song that you might want or something. The fic is whatever you want it 2 b, you just have to review and tell me what pairing you want in your oneshot, what song, what rating, fluff, or lemon ( I will write lemon) , if it's going to be in highschool or ninja world, the point (i.g. Sasuke killing Itachi,) I will do yaoi, and it could be drabble, just tell me what u all want!

So now that I got that out of the way… PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Out With the Old, In With the New:

A/N: I'm back after a long while and my excuse for not updating? I'm lazy. There I said it. In reality it took me like two days to write this. Yup, and I did not even have writers block, I was just really lazy. However, to make it up to you, I made a 30 page chapter so be happy. 

Thank you to all the reviewers, I know some of you asked me stuff in your review, I'm sorry I couldn't reply, my comp. isn't fast enough… and to those who PM'd me, sorry if I don't know your name and don't mention you here, they got erased in my emails…. T.T

Emiko: smiling child (thank you to whoever gave me all the names, I'm sorry I lost your pm so I don't know who sent me this… but I would like to acknowledge you so if you can PM me and tell me who you are it would be very appreciated. Trust me I don't like to take credit for stuff I didn't do… I'm sorry again)

Disclaimer: Really? Do I even have to put this? I didn't own Naruto in the last three chapters and obviously nothing has changed cause you don't see Sasuke and Sakura hooking up on tv so save it!

"D-daddy?" Sakura repeated in shock. 'Did that little girl just call Sasuke her daddy?'

As Sakura tried to process what she heard Sasuke stopped spinning the girl around and went over to the door where Sakura saw a woman waiting. After a few words Sasuke just nodded and closed the door before returning back to the giggling little girl, who playfully tried to tackle Sasuke to the ground, earning a light, but still serious smile from him.

'Was that the mother… she looked a little old for Sasuke…' Sakura thought.

'**My guess… Sasuke was drunk. She probably was too, who knows? But what I do know is that that little girl called Sasuke her father.' Inner Sakura said, actually being serious for once. **

'Yeah…' Sakura thought saddened at the thought of Sasuke being a father so early in life.

'**But still, I'm not surprised; the guy's obviously done it so many times he was bound to impregnate some woman.' Inner Sakura said, a little ticked off that Sasuke was so unfaithful.**

When Sakura realized what she was allowing herself to think she mentally slapped herself. She couldn't judge Sasuke before she even knew the whole situation, it wasn't fair.

"Hello, Emiko." Motoko said, causing Sakura to jump at her voice.

"HALLO!!! Obaba-san!" The girl said smiling and laughing at the same time. Talk about multi-talented, and the name was definitely well deserved.

Motoko didn't object to her name, causing Sakura to be even more suspicious of Sasuke's relationship with the little girl.

"Good evening Emiko." Fugaku said in a silent and grave way or basically how he always sounded.

"**Geez, could he be any more serious?" Inner Sakura thought though she was quickly hushed up by normal Sakura.**

The little girl surprisingly stopped bouncing up and down and laughing and gave a very serious bow although she was still smiling. "Hello, Otou-san." Once again said person did not reject to their name.

"Emiko!!!!!!!!!!!! What have you been up to? Oh I haven't seen you since you were small! Or rather smaller..." Naruto piped up hugging the little girl and giving you her a death squeeze.

"Naruto-oji-chan!!!! You're going to squish me to death!!!" Emiko said trying to struggle free of Naruto's grasp. Naruto just smiled heartily and stopped hugging her.

Sakura felt very out of place at the scene and all she could think about was to get away. "Ah…" Sakura said very softly, hoping to get only one of the group's attention, but instead all eyes turned to look at her.

Once again, as he had done so many times, Naruto came to Sakura's rescue, "Oh!!! Um… Sakura, why don't I drive you home! Yeah, I think I'll do that!"

Naruto grasped Sakura's wrist and roughly led her towards the door and outside. Before she was totally outside the mansion, Sakura looked back to see the remaining people in the house.

Fugaku was staring at her gravely, Mikoto smiled weakly and waved but her eyes betrayed her worries, the girl, Emiko, had a questioned look on her face but just as she was about to go, she waved, and Sasuke… he refused to even look at her.

Sakura was very hurt. Okay, so what if she found out that Sasuke was a teenage daddy, did that really change anything? She sighed, of course it did. Come one the guy was a dad!!! Her crush was a dad!!! Sakura eyes widened in surprise when she realized that she had called Sasuke her 'crush', she really didn't like him that way!!! Did she?

Sakura shook her head, all this was getting her confused and Sakura really didn't need anymore problems to deal with right now…

Needless to say, the ride home with Naruto was unnerving and awkward. Naruto tried a couple of times to break the silence but he failed miserably.

Finally they reached Sakura's apartment, but instead of the silent goodbye Sakura had expected Naruto said, "Well Sakura-chan, this night probably has been a little confusing for you but don't worry about it! It'll all be cleared in no time! Don't worry about it! I was surprised when I first found out about Emiko but you'll get used to her! Well bye!!!"

And with that cheerful encouragement, Naruto climbed back into the jaguar he borrowed from Sasuke (he doesn't have a car, he doesn't even have a license!), and took off. Sakura just stood there, then she realized that it was raining and she was soaked through!

'Ahhhh! All that seriousness made me forget that it was wet!!! Heck, I forgot it had been raining!' Sakura thought running back hurriedly into her apartment.

The first thing she did was go to her kitchen, open the fridge, grab some ice cream, and plop down on the couch to start eating it. Yes, ice cream was her comfort food…

'How could he be a father? He's only sixteen!!!' Sakura thought continuously stuffing her face with ice cream. 'I mean, not that I'm judging, but he's got his whole life ahead of him!!! He could have been something!' Sakura remembered her second day in Konoha High in Anko's class. She, of course, had scored a perfect score on her test they had taken the day before, but so had Sasuke. As it turned out, Sasuke was incredibly smart and talented. Not as much as Sakura but he did have an extremely high GPA. Sakura again wondered how he could have gotten a girl, no, an older woman, pregnant.

'**Well, my dear, I think it's time we had the talk of the birds and the bees…' Inner Sakura began.**

'I know how babies are made!!!' Sakura shouted in her mind.

'**Then why are you wondering? The guy obviously was drunk, and forgot to use a condom. And obviously someone forgot to tell him that abstinence was key…' Inner Sakura said.**

'Hey!!! Just… shut up…' Sakura thought sadly. 'Okay this is not big deal! I mean I barely met the guy like a week ago and it's not like I loved him or anything so everything should be fine…'

'Who am I kidding!?! Everything is definitely not a-okay!! WAAAAHHH!!! Why did this have to happen to me? Whatever, I'll just enjoy my ice cream and… hey who the hell ate my ice cream?'

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and her jade orbs observed the room before she got up. It was a habit that she had grown into when she was back at Suna; you never knew when a snake or scorpion would accidentally be in your room. First, she looked at her alarm clock; it read 7:45, plenty of time to get ready for school. Second, she checked to see if everything was in place… wait why was she in the living room? Then, before she could totally freak out, that she must've fallen asleep there last night, thinking of Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke winced at Sakura's scream as she finally realized that he was there.

"Will you shut up? God, you're as annoying as Yamanaka, probably worse…" Sasuke said.

"Huh? How did you get into my apartment? And I'm not annoying!!!" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, you are, you just haven't realized it yet. Don't worry, idiots are usually slow like that, Naruto hardly even realizes that he's loud too." Sasuke said, avoiding the question.

Sakura glared at him angrily and said through gritted teeth. "Uchiha, how in hell did you get into my apartment?"

"Is that really 'lady' talk?"

"Just answer the damn question!!!"

"Okay, enough fun and games, let's go." Sasuke said shortly and briskly walking towards Sakura's front door.

'He was just playing with me? That son of a bi..' Sakura thought but instead she said, "Not until you tell me how in hell you got into _my_ apartment."

Sasuke sighed, annoyed, and replied, "Easy, I paid the owners of the building for a spare key. Now let's go."

"Wait! You what?"

"I paid for a spare key." Sasuke said, in annoyed voice that sounded as if he was speaking to a child. "You can get anything for the right price, now hurry up or I'm going to leave without you."

Sakura tugged at the mid-thigh length skirt that she wore. Luckily she had received her uniform for Konoha High School the day before, and she didn't waste time trying to decide what outfit to wear. Unluckily, it was still sprinkling and Sasuke didn't bring an umbrella.

"I still can't believe you came into my apartment…" Sakura mumbled grumpily.

"Hn."

"Can't you say anything other than 'hn'?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but it'd be a waste of words trying to talk to _you_." Sasuke retorted.

"Your right, I'd probably never understand 'Sasuke-speak' however, don't give up, I'm sure if you speak to the monkey's at the zoo, they'll understand you." Sakura said sweetly.

"What a nice comeback, Haruno, but couldn't you have found a better one on the internet?"

"…" Sakura was speechless.

"Never try to outsmart a smartass, Haruno." Sasuke said, smirking in his triumph.

"You do realize you called yourself a smartass, right?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't care."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his cockiness, "You know, one day someone is going to make you feel sorry for… Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke just said a simple "Hn.", before raising the volume on his ipod, he got tired of hearing her voice.

"Stupid Uchiha…" Sakura grumbled as they finally arrived at Sasuke's house.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto's loud voice greeted her as they entered the gates. "Huh? Why are you two walking in the rain?"

"Haruno doesn't have an umbrella." Sasuke said simply, putting the blame on Sakura.

"Excuse me, Uchiha! I barely moved here! I don't know where the dollar store is!!!" Sakura said defiantly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You go to the dollar store?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and said, "Not everybody is as rich as you, Uchiha, or is your head to big for your eyes to see past it? Besides, why didn't _you_ bring an umbrella?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Why should I have brought one?" Once again Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the Uchiha's uncanny ability to, oh I don't know, not care?

"Whatever, now that you're here we can go already." Sasuke said stoically heading towards his jaguar.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're using the same car you used yesterday." Sakura said sarcastically.

"It's already dirty, I don't want to dirty my other cars." Sasuke said simply. Sakura rolled her eyes once again and climbed into the back seat where she was greeted again by Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hello, Shika, Neji-kun." Sakura said cheerfully, raising said guys' eyebrows.

"Um… Sakura since when did you call me Shika?" Shikamaru asked, a bit puzzled that he was called his pet name by Sakura.

"Huh? Oh! Um… I guess since Ino-pig always calls you that, it sorta rubbed off on me, sorries." Sakura said, noticing her mistake.

"Ino called Shikamaru something other than 'lazy-ass'? Wow, that's a first." Neji hinted.

"Huh? But Ino always calls Shikamaru, Shika when she…" Sakura's voice trailed off, realizing what she was saying. All the guys looked at Sakura then at Shikamaru, smirking.

"Please, do not tell Ino! She'll kill me!" Sakura begged as memories of how cruel Ino could be filled her mind.

"Relax, woman, they won't tell. Now, I'm sleepy…" Shikamaru yawned and leaned against the doorway of the car.

'That guy doesn't have a care in the world…', all the guys and Sakura thought at the same time.

The other guys didn't press the matter and went on to talk about other stuff, including the game that was going to be held tomorrow and the dance after.

"So, Neji," Naruto began bravely, "Since, Hinata doesn't have a date yet, I was wondering…"

Neji looked at the poor blonde boy and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can ask Hinata to the dance, I'd rather have her go with you than with any other guy in this school."

"Yes," Naruto said in triumph, "part one of mission: get a date for the dance, is a success. Now part two is the hard part."

The guys raised their eyebrows. One, in surprise, it wasn't everyday Naruto planned ahead, and two, he actually thought something was going to be hard. Usually he was confident that things would go his way.

"What's the hard part?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Getting Hinata to say yes, I'm worried that she'll say no. I mean I think she might like that Kiba dude and she'll say no to me." Naruto explained in a worried voice.

Everyone in the car sweatdropped.

"God, you're an idiot, dobe." Sasuke mumbled, pulling into the school driveway and parking.

"What did you say teme?!"

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Dobe." Sasuke said slowly.

"Teme!!! This is the day you die!!!!" Naruto yelled, raising a fist in the air, preparing to punch Sasuke.

"I get tired of hearing that all the time…" Sasuke replied, bored.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the familiar conversation and got out of the car only to suddenly find herself hugged by something in green.

"Oh my beautiful Sakura. You look gorgeous in our uniform. Never have I seen such beauty admitted from anyone else in our glorious school. Your springtime youth is surely multiplied by thousands every time you wear those clothes. Ah! It makes me want to read you a poem!"

Sakura stared at Rock Lee, 'mini-me' of her gym teacher, a.k.a, 'Bushy Brows'.

"Uh… thanks Lee, but could you let go of me? I can't breathe." Sakura said.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my beautiful cherry blossom!" Lee yelled out putting Sakura down from his death hug and brushing off invisible dust.

"Aww, how cute. Pinky, and bug eyes, you guys look so good together, it almost makes me wanna, oh I don't know, puke." Sasuke said from behind them.

"Shut up, Uchiha! And do not call me pinky, and don't call Lee bug eyes!" Sakura said, defending Lee. She was already used too Sasuke mouthing off at her, but now he was verbally abusing poor Lee too! What was wrong with him?

"Ooh, touchy when it comes to bug eyes huh?" Sasuke said, testily.

"Enough, Uchiha! I am able to endure your bad comments but I will not stand by and watch you hurt the beautiful Sakura." Lee said, finally standing up to Sasuke.

"Shut up, bushy brows and go back to whatever worm hole you crawled out of. I'm sure your mother misses you."

"No way! I am afraid I can not do that Uchiha. Not until I make sure you will apologize to Sakura." Lee said defiantly.

"Apologize for what?"

"For calling her 'pinky', you know she does not like that! It makes her angry, now apologize." Lee demanded.

"How about… no? Now go away, and what the heck did you come over here for in the first place? You aren't allowed here, go back to the loser side, and if you were planning to ask Sakura to the dance do it some other time and not in front of me. It makes me sick." Sasuke said coldly causing Lee to tear up a bit at the harsh words.

"Uchiha! Why don't you…"

"Lee!? Oh my god! Why do you look like you are about to cry? Lee? Where the heck is your youth or whatever? Lee! Snap out of it!"

Sakura stared in surprise at TenTen who was now shaking Lee roughly back and fourth.

"I am okay TenTen. Uchiha is just…" Lee tried to explain.

"Uchiha?" TenTen echoed before turning back to Sasuke. "What did you say to him Sasuke?"

"The truth." Sasuke replied simply as the rest of the group arrived to their side of the car.

TenTen narrowed her eyes then whipped back to Lee and repeated the question, this time addressed to Lee.

"Really, it was nothing TenTen." Lee said smiling, trying to avoid TenTen going homicidal on Sasuke.

TenTen stared at him intensely and then after a while, Neji stepped forward and grabbed TenTen's backpack that was on the floor. After a few more minutes of hardcore staring Lee finally gave in and mumbled something only TenTen could hear.

"HE SAID WHAT?! Uchiha, you are so dea… hey! Who the hell took my bag?" TenTen said looking around once she realized that her precious bag, which held all of her scissors, needles, and pins, was gone.

"I did, if I didn't you'd probably be put in jail for the murder of Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said calmly.

"I don't care if I get put in jail! Do you know what he said to Lee? Aargh! It's too terrible to even repeat! If I don't punish Uchiha what kind of big sister would I be? Neji give that back!!!" TenTen yelled trying to retrieve her backpack.

Neji stretched out his hand causing the backpack to be out of TenTen's reach. "No, and you are not Lee's sister."

"Hmph, fine, you are so lucky Sasuke." TenTen said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not caring and not bothering to say 'thank you' to Neji who had just saved his life.

_**Flash**_

Ino looked up at the thundering sky and sighed. "I hope this rain will be over in time for the dance. I was planning to do my hair for the dance."

Hinata and TenTen nodded their head in agreement, while the guys just rolled their eyes at her womanly worries. The group headed towards the building.

"Speaking of the dance," TenTen piped up, "Who the heck are you guys going with?"

"I-I don't know…" Hinata mumbled in reply. "A lot of guys asked me but…"

TenTen grinned. "Don't worry, I already know, the question was mostly directed to Sakura and Ino, anyways."

Hinata sighed in relief before looking expectantly at the other two girls who stared right back.

"What," Ino said, getting sick of playing a staring game, "I don't know."

"So all of the guys who asked you weren't worthy to go with you?" TenTen said teasingly.

"Shut it TenTen." Ino said slightly pink at what TenTen was getting at.

"Who asked her?" Naruto suddenly asked, butting into the conversation. The guys were still with them; they just rather listen to the conversation rather than join.

"Huh? Oh, just about half of the male population of the school." TenTen replied casually.

"Why didn't she go with one of them?" Naruto asked confused. Girls were like a whole other species to him. If a girl asked out a guy, guys usually would go for it no matter what, but vise versa it seemed that girls actually thought about who they were going to go out with.

"Because she doesn't want to go with any of them, she wants to go with a _certain someone_." TenTen said, earning a glare from Ino. "What, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a dance, and does it really matter who you go with?"

"That's easy for _you_ to say, you already got a boyfriend." Ino said, nudging her head back towards Neji who just looked up before turning back to his conversation with Shikamaru.

TenTen rolled her eyes then turned to Sakura, "Who are you going with?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not going."

"What?!" Ino yelled out, alarmed at what Sakura had just said.

"What, did no one ask you out or something?" Ino asked, a little worried that her friend was suffering from an emotional breakdown or something.

"No, no, some people did ask me out, but I decided not to go." Sakura replied.

"What? Sakura that is social suicide! You _have_ to go! It's gonna be a disaster if you don't go!"

"How is it going to be a disaster?"

"It just will! Come on Sakura, why don't you want to go?" Ino asked, nearly crying because her best friend didn't want to go to the most important dance of the year beside prom.

"Because, well, I don't know… I don't think I'm going to get to go to the game either…"

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "Why aren't you going to the game? You have to go to the game! You have to come and cheer me on, if you don't come we're going to loose!"

"Aargh! Naruto now you jinxed it! Okay, Sakura whether you like it or not you're gonna have to come now, Naruto jinxed it." TenTen piped in.

Suddenly Sakura found herself the middle person of the argument of where she should go tomorrow and she didn't even get the chance to present her half of the argument.

"Look, I'll go to the game tomorrow," –Naruto grinned proudly- "but I am not going to the dance." Sakura said firmly.

"Yes, you are forehead, even if I have to drag you there myself!" Ino said stubbornly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, let's assume that I actually do want to go, what the heck am I going to wear?"

"That's easy! I'll just loan you one of my dresses!" Ino offered.

"That's a great idea and all but I don't even know where you live, how am I going to get the dress." Sakura said, pointing out the flaw of Ino's great plan.

"Hmm… I know, why don't we all have a sleepover at Hinata's place tonight? That is, if Hinata doesn't mind of course." Ino suggested.

"No, I don't mind." Hinata said softly, patiently waiting for things to smooth over before heading to their class.

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" TenTen asked confused.

"Everything! If we have a sleepover, I can loan Sakura a dress, and we can make sure she goes to the game and the dance tomorrow!" Ino explained.

"Good idea, Ino!" TenTen complimented.

"Okay, it's settled, tonight at 7:00 we meet at Hinata's place!" Ino exclaimed.

"You're going to Hinata's today?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded.

"What a coincidence, so are we! Well, we're going to go for basketball practice that's all." Naruto said cheerfully as Hinata blushed at the thought of her crush at her house.

"Huh? That's great, then that means you can give Sakura here a ride!" Ino said before whipping around to Sasuke and saying, "Sasuke-kun, make sure you give Sakura a ride to Hinata's today, 'kay?"

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke said rudely before stalking off somewhere.

"Naruto," Ino turned to the blonde, "Make sure Sasuke-kun gives Sakura a ride."

"No problemo!!!" Naruto agreed before saying, "haha, I know Spanish and you don't!"

The group rolled their eyes before:

_**Riinggg!!!**_

"Aargh! Damnit, why do we have to have school? I already used up all the brain power I had on creating those brilliant ideas!" Ino complained as the group headed towards their first class.

"Here we are!" Naruto said cheerfully as he climbed out of the car and opened the door for Sakura to get out.

Sakura stared at the Hyuuga mansion in awe.

"Heh, it's big isn't it? It's bigger than teme's even!" Naruto said proudly, as though he was the one who lived at the mansion.

Sakura agreed with him, the mansion itself was big enough to, well, pass for rich, but the garden was what qualified it to be extraordinary!

There were bushes shaped into animals of all sorts and flowers were in full bloom. There was a small pond in the middle of the garden with water lilies framing it. Exquisite birds were also scattered around it, and ducks were swimming in the pond. At the middle of the pond a bridge was build across it, allowing people to peer into the water below and admire the colorful fish that lived within the pond.

The trees were all fully grown and most had some sort of flower or fruit growing on it. Vines climbed along the wall of the fence and various bugs buzzed around enjoying the sweet nectar of the various flowers growing there. Fountains were placed randomly around the garden and each featured a statue of some sort of greek god.

The most extraordinary thing to Sakura was the lights, however. They were strewn all across the garden and sparkled at every angle. They were plain white, but to her, they were absolutely… colorful, and this did not go unnoticed by a certain Uchiha.

"Okay, we're here, and we saw the garden, could we go inside already?" Sasuke commented in an annoyed tone.

"Just because you didn't bring a jacket and you're cold doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us, I want to look at it a bit longer, it's so beautiful." Sakura said, dazed at the dazzling lights.

"I'm not cold, I just see no point to staying out here longer than necessary. We should get in, deliver you to Yamanaka and hurry to the backyard to play basketball already."

"What am I, a package?" Sakura asked, sarcastically.

"An annoying one at that." Sasuke remarked.

"Teme be nice! We got plenty of time to practice, let her enjoy the view for a while!" Naruto said, smiling ear to ear, as if the garden was his.

After a couple of minutes of looking, they all finally headed towards the house.

_Ding-Dong_

Naruto hummed to himself as the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"H-hello?" a soft voice greeted them. "Ah! Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, come on in. You guys are half an hour early, so I was surprised when the doorbell rang. Neji-nii is in the back, if you guys wanted to know. Shikamaru hasn't arrived yet."

Sakura smiled at Hinata's soft and timid greeting, and politely said hello, while Sasuke nodded his head, but Naruto said, "Hey Hinata! Sorry if we surprised you! Hey, you have any ramen? Sasuke-teme wouldn't let me eat in his car."

The shy girl blushed at nodded. "I-it's in the k-kitchen; t-the cooks knew y-you were c-coming s-so they m-made p-plenty."

"Alright! Let's go Sasuke-teme, bye Sakura!"

The two boys left leaving Sakura alone to tour the house with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, thanks again for letting me come."

"No problem, you're the first one here; I'll show you where everything is." Hinata said as Sakura went into the house.

"Down there is the cellar, we don't usually go down there. It's basically where father keeps all his expensive wine," Hinata said, pointing to the left, "And there is where the kitchen is."

She led Sakura up the stairs and showed her where all the bathrooms were, where the rooms were, the closets, what doors not to go into, and son on. Sakura was sure she'd never ever remember where all the stuff was.

_**Ding-Dong**_

"That's probably Ino, or TenTen." Hinata said, leading Sakura down to the front door.

It turned out to be the latter.

"Hey guys! Am I the last to get here or something?" TenTen asked, stepping in.

"Hey TenTen, naw, Ino-pig and Shikamaru haven't arrived yet." Sakura said slyly.

"Heh, wonder what they're doing, that's taking them so long." TenTen grinned.

"Nothing, really, I just had to get this lazy-ass out of bed, so he could drive me here." A voice behind them said through gritted teeth.

The three girls turned to see a very angry Ino and a sleepy Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey, Ino, didn't see you there…" Sakura said in a small voice.

Ino huffed angrily while all Shikamaru said was, "Geez, woman… we're early. You woke me up for this? I could have at least slept ten more minutes. It's so tiring having to drive for you."

"Shut up you lazy ass! We're not that early, and how is it tiring? You sleep 23 hours a day! You should be energized!"

Shikamaru just looked at her with lazy eyes that read: You are so troublesome. Then he nodded to the other girls before leaving.

"Okay, now that we're all here what the heck do we do first?" TenTen asked.

"Well, first we have to get snacks, then we see movies, then we talk, then we do makeovers and other stuff." Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Glad you have our whole night planned out, Ino-pig. Hinata, we're going to need a lot of snacks for piggy here." Sakura said, imitating Ino's tone.

"Take that back forehead!" Ino screamed out jabbing Sakura's forehead with her finger.

"Don't call me forehead, pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Hey, hey, stop fighting! Now, are we going to get snacks or what?" TenTen asked.

"Hell yeah!!!" The other two girls responded while Hinata smiled and led them to the kitchen.

(Hinata's Room)

"Okay, we got our snacks, we got our pajamas, we got our blankets, and now all we need to do is decide what movie we're going to watch. Let's see what our selection is…" TenTen said as she gathered Hinata's movies around her.

"Okay we got, _John Tucker Must Die_! Yes or no?"

"No, I've seen that movie like a dozen times last week, that's all HBO was showing." Ino said.

"Okay, then, sorry _John Tucker Must Die_, off into junk pile you go." TenTen said as she threw the movie to the side recklessly.

"Now we got… _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_."

"No, I've seen that movie so many times I probably know the whole thing by heart." Sakura declared.

"Junk pile; Okay now we have… _A Cinderella Story_."

"N-no, I'm not too fond of that movie." Hinata said softly, "But if you guys want to, you can watch it."

"Naw, junk pile for it. Another movie… _The Covenant_? Hey, I like this one!" TenTen announced. "What do you guys think?"

"Never heard of it, what is it about?" Ino asked, surprised she didn't know about it.

"It's supposed to be a scary movie, but it's not. Trust me, Barney is scarier than it! Anyways it's about four boys who are supposedly the decedents of five witch families. The fifth is supposed to be dead, but as it turns out, that decedent isn't and then all hell breaks loose. It's also a romance at the same time." TenTen explained.

"Well if it's not scary, I suppose I could watch it…" Ino said; she hated scary movies!

"Fine by me, I haven't seen it in a while." Sakura said.

"O-Okay, if it's romantic…" Hinata agreed.

"Then it's settled, we're watching _The Covenant_!" TenTen said happily as she popped the disk into the DVD player and then sat down with the other girls to watch the movie.

(With the guys)

"That was a good practice don't you think?" Neji commented as he and his fellow teammates headed towards the front door of the Hyuuga Mansion.

Although it was still chilly outside, they all refused not to have a practice game. Besides, the exercise warmed them up in no time at all.

"Yeah it was, I didn't know we were that rusty at the basics, guess we were so used to doing all the complicated tricks and stuff…" Shikamaru said.

"Hn.,." Sasuke said angrily, "I still think we should have gone over a new strategy instead."

"Oh get over it teme! You're just mad cuz' we used Sakura's advice." Naruto threw in.

"Advice that she got from _Gaara_." Sasuke reminded him angrily.

"So what? That's just adds to the reason we should do it. Whether you admit it or not, Gaara _is_ a good basketball player, so he should know his stuff. Be grateful that we know Sakura who knew Gaara, so that we could know more strategies." Shikamaru chipped in, while the other guys just stared at him, surprised that he practically said a whole paragraph without using the word 'troublesome'.

"It doesn't.." Sasuke tried to say.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the guys froze as they heard an ear-piercing scream coming from a certain room in the house.

"Was that… Ino?" Shikamaru asked before all four guys dashed upstairs.

(Hinata's Room)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell?!" Sakura screamed as she moved away from her screaming friend accidentally bumping into TenTen, who, in turn, crashed into the tv causing it to knock over and turn off, leaving the room pitch black.

After that, Ino screamed even louder.

"Pig shut up! I'll just turn on the damn lights! Where are the switches again?" Sakura said moving and bumping into someone again, this time Hinata.

"Aargh! W-who's there?" Hinata jumped in surprised, causing the popcorn in her hands to fly everywhere.

"Relax, Hinata it's just me! I'm trying to get to the light switches. Aargh, Ino will you shut up!" Sakura yelled frustrated.

"Sakura! You're stepping on my foot!" TenTen's yelled out, trying to free her poor foot.

"That's not me!"

"Then who is it?"

"Aargh! There is someone in this room other than us!" Ino yelled out, paranoid.

"No there is not!"

"G-guys, let's just calm down…" Hinata began.

_**BOOM!!!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" All four girls screamed as the sound of thunder filled the room.

"That's it! I am so out of here!"

"Me first Ino-pig!"

"Aargh! Will you guys slow down! You guys nearly knocked me over! Aargh…. Okay, you knocked me over."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That! I heard footsteps!"

"…"

"Aargh I hear them too!"

"I told you someone is coming to get us!"

"O-oh no!"

"Aargh! Take TenTen, not me!"

"Why me?! Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Move it!"

"Ino-pig! Move your fat ass!"

"I'm not even near you! And I do not have a fat ass!"

"Whatever! Aargh! I felt something move!"

"What's going on?"

"I can't see!"

"TenTen kick their asses!"

"There's no one here, dumbass!"

"Aargh!"

_**Click!**_

Four boys couldn't believe what they were seeing, well they could believe it, but it was so… weird.

They had come up to Hinata's room and they did knock, but no one answered, and there was a lot of yelling inside so they decided to enter anyways. As soon as they did, they turned on the lights temporarily blinding the four girls inside.

This is what they saw: Ino was hiding behind TenTen, who looked annoyed, scared, and angry at the same time. Sakura was sprawled on her back on the floor, and looked as if she were trying to get to the lights. Hinata was on the bed, under the sheets, with only her eyes peeking out. The tv was knocked over, popcorn was everywhere, snack wrappers were anywhere but the trashcan, movies were lying around the floor, blankets were lying randomly across the room, and to top it all off, each girl was staring at the boys like they were aliens.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked, but he regretted it soon afterwards.

"Aargh!" The Ino, Sakura, and Hinata screamed.

"Will you guys stop screaming, I'm going to go deaf! It's just Shikamaru, god!" TenTen yelled out in an annoyed voice.

The girls looked at Shikamaru then at the other boys. "We knew that." They said quickly and sheepishly as TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Okay, hopefully I won't regret this, what is going on?" Shikamaru asked again.

"She," Ino pointed accusingly at TenTen, "said that the movie wasn't scary, and it wasn't. It was terrifying!"

"Why are you blaming me? The movie wasn't even at the good part! And it wasn't even scary!" TenTen snapped.

"Yes it was! Are you blind or something? Did you not see the billion of spiders crawling all over her?"

"That was a freakin' dream! If you had watched a little while longer you would have seen that!"

"Will you guys just shut up! I'm tired of all this yelling!" Sakura shouted.

"You shut up!" TenTen and Ino yelled back childishly.

"G-guys?" Hinata started but was soon hushed up.

"Hey, hey, will you guys stop fighting? What movie were you all watching anyways?" Neji asked.

"_The Covenant_." TenTen replied.

"Why did you all watch it if you knew…" Shikamaru started.

"We watched it because it wasn't scary." TenTen snapped at him while looking at Ino.

"It was too! I'm telling you, Shika! There were spiders everywhere! On her, on the ceiling, on the floor, everywhere!!!!" Ino yelled out like a child telling their parents their part of the story.

"Hold on both of you, what I was going to ask was why did you all watch it if you knew Ino has arachnophobia?" Shikamaru finished.

"… Ino has arachnophobia?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, she's always been terrified of spiders since she was small." Shikamaru replied.

All the girls looked at Ino. "Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!"

"I thought you knew! Besides, how was I supposed to know that the movie had spiders in it?" Ino said, determined to defend her last amount of dignity.

"Well, what's done is done. Now can we get back to the movie?" Sakura suggested standing up and wiping off the popcorn off of her and heading to the tv to pick it up.

"I'll get that for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed in, finally able to get over the shock of what happened.

"What do you mean 'back to the movie'? I am not watching that thing for as long as I live!" Ino declared backing away from the tv like it was some sort of poisonous snake.

"Aww, just close your eyes then! I want to watch what happens at the end!" Sakura said.

"Why can't we just watch normal tv? I mean, all that's on is the news, but it's not that bad right?"

The entire group looked at her like she was some sort of alien.

"You'd rather watch the _news_?" Sakura asked.

"As long as there aren't any spiders in it, yes." Ino snapped.

"Heck no, Yamanaka! I want to finish the movie!" TenTen yelled.

"Don't even start. Look, Ino why don't you just close your eyes whenever spiders come and then open them when there aren't any." Shikamaru suggested. It was either side with Ino, or side with TenTen, and since TenTen's side had Neji on it, he was gonna go with TenTen.

"Nnn.. fine." Ino finally said.

They cleaned up the room under the supervision of the boys, who were too lazy to help, and finally all the girls were ready to continue the movie, well, except Sakura.

"Neh, I got butter all over my clothes." Sakura complained looking at her butter-stained pink pajamas.

"Don't worry, I brought extra, forehead, I'll lend it to you." Ino offered grabbing her bag and opening it to reveal a million set of clothes!

"Damn Ino, why didn't you just bring your whole house with you?" TenTen remarked.

"W-wow, you really come prepared." Hinata said softly.

"Of course, but only one of these is another set of pj's. This is my dress for tomorrow, this is my uniform, this is the dress I'm going to lend forehead, this is the other dress I'm brought in case I didn't like the first one, and this is the pajamas!" Ino said, bringing out the pajamas.

"Uh… Ino, I don't think I like the idea of walking around in _that_." Sakura said, staring at a very see-through black top and silk short that probably wouldn't reach halfway down her thigh.

"Relax, forehead, I got an undershirt for it." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but what about the shorts?"

"You're skinny, you have nothing to worry about." Ino said.

"Okay, you may like to dress like a slut, but I sure as hell do not." Sakura said.

"I do not dress like a slut!" Ino declared.

"Then why do you have that… _thing_?" Sakura asked.

"It was a gift, and for your information, I haven't worn it since I got it!" Ino said.

"Who would give that to you as a gift?" Sakura challenged.

"One of her horny ex-boyfriends!" TenTen answered laughing.

"Shut up TenTen! Sakura, are you going to take it or not?" Ino asked, already preparing to put it back in her bag.

"Why can't she just wear her other pajamas?" Naruto asked innocently.

"_Because,_ Naruto, if she does, tomorrow she'll wake up with pimples all over her body!" Ino said, causing Sakura to shudder at the terrifying thought. "Okay, forehead, what'll it be, pimples, or this? Or if you'd prefer to run around commando style…"

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled back, horrified at the thought.

"Well, then?"

'Okay, another difficult decision. Do I go to school tomorrow with planets all around my face or do I dress like a slut tonight? Aargh what do to, what to do… Oh! I have a great idea!' Sakura thought before turning around and asking, "Neji, do you have a shirt and basketball shorts I could borrow?"

Said boy looked a bit taken aback for a second before replying, "Sorry, Haruno, I just used my last pair."

"Does anyone _else_ have extra clothes?" Sakura asked aloud meekly.

Everyone shook their head.

"Damnit. Ino give me the damn clothes." Sakura demanded rudely before Ino gave her the clothes while laughing. "All boys out!"

"Huh? Why? We wanted to watch the movie!" Naruto whined.

"I thought that you guys were going to go home after practice?" TenTen asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nope, it's raining really hard, I think tonight's gonna be a storm for sure. All the streets are flooded, so we'll be staying here tonight anyway, at Neji's." (a/n: Neji's house is separate from the main one. It's across the pond and you have to go across the bridge to get there. It's pretty plain since Neji's always at the main house)

"Oh." TenTen said simply. "Well you all have to leave anyway, right now." She said pushing them out the door.

"Okay, forehead, hurry up and go to the bathroom and change." Ino said as Sakura nodded and headed to Hinata's personal bathroom. When she finished changing she had on a black tank top covered by the see-through pajama top. The shorts were also black and barely reached her thighs. 'Damn I look like a hoe! Why did Ino bring this anyway?'

She stepped out of the bathroom and crawled into Hinata's bed and put the sheets over her signaling Ino to let the other girls to let the boys in.

Everyone then came sat randomly across the room and they finished the movie, but not after Ino let out a few screams every now and then. After the movie, though, they didn't know what to do.

"Ino-pig, I thought you were the one who planned this out. What do we do next?" Sakura whined from her spot on the bed. She refused to come out and show everyone what she was wearing.

"Well, when I planned it out it was supposed to be us girls _only_." Ino said, looking at the four boys who were, at the moment, looking very bored.

"Well, that's an easy problem to solve! Look," TenTen said, "all boys go to bed."

"What?! But it's only ten! I don't want to go to bed early!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad, Naruto, you are going to have to go." Sakura said.

"But… Hinata, this is your house, can't I stay up? Please?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes at Hinata, who turned redder than a tomato.

"U-um… w-w-w-w-w-w-well, N-naruto, I-I d-don't s-s-s-s-see w-why n-not…" Hinata stuttered.

"Alright! Ha! We can stay! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully as the other girls groaned.

"S-sorry." Hinata apologized sadly.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, we understand." Sakura said. 'She could never refuse Naruto…'

"Well, I guess we'll just talk about random stuff." Ino said, defeated. "So, what's going on in your guys's world?"

"…"

"I thought so…" Ino said nodding her head up and down as if agreeing with it.

"Why don't we play a game?" Hinata suggested.

"Depends on what the game is." Ino replied.

"Um, maybe truth or dare?"

"Not in front of these guys, they'd probably use all the stuff to blackmail us later." Ino said jabbing her thumb towards the four guys.

"Ah! Sakura, why don't you tell us what it was like at Suna?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yeah forehead! You never told me what it was like!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"Well, what's to tell? To sum it up... hot." Sakura said bluntly.

"That's not what I meant! I meant like what sorta places were there, who were your friends?" Ino said.

"Well, there were a lot of clubs, there was a mall, and there were other buildings…" Sakura trailed off.

"Okay, who were your friends?" Ino asked.

"Friends? I had lots of friends." Sakura said nervously.

"I meant your closest ones."

"Oh, my closest ones? Well, let's see, there was… Temari, Kankurou, and…"

"Sorry, didn't catch that last one."

"…"

"Still didn't hear it."

"…Gaara…" Sakura said soft enough so that only Ino could hear.

"GAARA?!" Ino shouted immediately making all eyes turn to Sakura.

"Gaara was one of your closest friends? Gaara, the one with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead?" Ino asked, completely in shock.

"Gaara, the teen with an jerky, arrogant attitude, who looked like he was going to kill you every time you got too close to him?" TenTen asked.

"Uh… probably, definitely him." Sakura answered.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner!!!" both girls asked at the same time.

"Well…"

"Okay, when you say 'close' how 'close' do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Close? Well I've known him ever since I moved there so I guess you could say we were pretty close." Sakura answered. "Actually, he was the one who got people to stop teasing me, and he was the one who taught me how to play basketball."

"Sounds like you two were pretty close." A voice said.

The group turned to Sasuke, who up until now, hadn't said a word. He was staring at Sakura intensely.

"Aww, lighten up Sasuke, just because she knew your mortal enemy doesn't mean you should be mad at her." Naruto said.

"Tch, whatever."

"Anyways, he sounds totally different from how he acted towards us. Like two different people." TenTen said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, yeah, he sorta hated you guys, for reasons I can't say." Sakura explained.

"Do you still keep in touch with any of your old friends?" Hinata asked.

"No, I know their email address, but I still don't have a computer, heck I don't even have an umbrella!" Sakura said laughing. "But still, even if I did have a way of talking to him, he wouldn't talk to me."

"Why not?" All the girls and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Cause we… got into a bad argument before I left so we were on bad terms." Sakura explained.

"Oh… hey it's already 11:00! We should go to sleep now." TenTen said.

"Huh? But it's still early!" Naruto whined.

"Don't forget that you guys have a game tomorrow and have to be energized."

"We'll just sleep during class!" Naruto said.

"Well, we girls need to get our beauty sleep! Now out!" Ino said shoving them. "I need to get to sleep before the storm is in, or I'll never sleep at all!"

"Okay, okay, we're going!"

"See ya guys tomorrow! Goodnight!" the girls said before drifting off to sleep.

_**Boom!!!**_

Sakura's eyes opened wide at the sound of thunder. She was a light sleeper when it came to storm nights and right now the storm was thundering in full force. She sighed, now she was never going to get to sleep…

She got up and grabbed a spare blanket to wrap around herself. 'It's freezing!' She thought as soon as she stepped onto the bare floor. 'Haven't they ever thought of buying carpet for this place?'

She went out of the room and before she knew it, her feet led her to the kitchen. 'Neh, I'll get some hot chocolate, I guess…'

She heated up some water in a pan she found and poured the chocolate mix into it. In no time at all she found herself sitting on a kitchen stool drinking hot chocolate. 'I guess I'll do the dishes after, it'll be rude just to leave them lying there.'

God she was so bored! Wasn't there anything to do around this place? She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 2:30. Great she only had three and a half hours of sleep, now she was going to be bitchy all day tomorrow. When the clock read ten till three, Sakura noticed that the storm had finally died away.

'Neh, might as well wonder the gardens, it's bad for you to drink and then go to bed… I think.' Sakura thought.

As soon as she went outside she tightened the blanket around her; the storm had died down but it was still cold outside. 'At least there isn't any wind.' She thought gratefully.

'Hey, I never did have the chance to stand on the bridge, did I?' Sakura thought happily as she headed toward the pond.

Once she was on the bridge she peered down into the water, expecting it to be frozen, but it wasn't. 'Oh, there are water heaters, I guess they want to help the fish out… hey look at the fishy!'

Sakura smiled as a school of fish swam under the bridge and her smile brightened when she saw a baby duck trying to catch one of them.

"Sorry little ducky, I would help you but I think I'd be worse than you are trying to catch a fish." Sakura said to the baby duck when he failed to catch one fish.

"Great, you talk to ducks. Have they ever considered putting you in a psychiatric ward?" a voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the railing of the bridge. "You know I was enjoying the scenery until you came up, you just ruin it with you big ugly head, Uchiha." Sakura said, angry that he was already making fun of her when she hadn't done anything.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, Haruno." Sasuke said coldly.

"Who's arguing? I'm just stating facts." Sakura said sweetly.

"…"

'That's weird, he didn't say anything…' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you want, Haru..._Ah-choo_"

"You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked a little worried.

"I'm fi- _ah-choo, ah-choo ah-choo_."

"Well, you sure as hell don't sound fine to me." Sakura commented as Sasuke continued sneezing. "I think you're getting sick…"

"No, I am not getting sick." Sasuke said stubbornly but once again he started to sneeze.

"Seriously, I think you're getting…"

"Haruno, will you shut up for once? I am not getting sick!" Sasuke yelled.

'Man, when he's sick he has an even crappier attitude! Oh no! He's probably been sick since this morning! That's probably why he snapped at Lee so easily. Come to think of it he's been in a bad mood all day! Aargh, why didn't I notice this before? Some doctor I'll be…' Sakura though as Sasuke continued to sneeze.

Suddenly, on impulse, she grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to drag him towards the main house.

"Haruno, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get free of her grip on his arm.

Sakura didn't respond just continued to drag him towards the house. When she got there she led him to the kitchen and made him sit down on the stool like a little boy.

"Haruno, I hate to repeat myself, now tell me, what are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as Sakura put some water into a pot and set it on the stove.

"I'm heating up some water, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sakura responded.

"I know that! What I was asking was why! God, even a monkey could figure that out!" Sasuke snapped, his head was throbbing and he was getting annoyed.

"I'm making soup. Whether you admit it or not, you are getting sick, and your voice is getting hoarse, I can tell. The soup will help you feel better." Sakura said her voice a little tight.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw Sasuke put his head onto the table. 'Probably has a major headache.'

"I cannot get sick." Sasuke said doggedly.

"Well, that's what you get for walking around in the rain with no umbrella or coat." Sakura said as she poured the sauce and noodles and other ingredients into the now-boiling water.

"I had no choice! I couldn't find any of my old jackets or any umbrellas anywhere. And" Sasuke stopped suddenly and then began to cough, badly.

Sakura sighed and went towards the sick teen that was now slightly shivering even though it was fairly warm inside the kitchen. Not caring that he would see her in the stupid pajamas Ino had lent her she took off her blanket that was put around her shoulders and put it onto Sasuke. When he tried to take it off she said, "Don't even think about it Uchiha. Now open your mouth so I can see your throat."

"I'm not a baby Haruno, so don't talk to me like I am one." Sasuke said annoyed but he complied and let Sakura check his throat.

"You have a sore throat…" Sakura commented.

"Gee, why didn't I realize that before now?" Sasuke said sarcastically before he started to cough again. After about a minute of coughing which burned his throat, Sasuke put his head onto the counter again and mumbled, "I feel like shit."

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked worried about the answer; Sasuke could be really sick.

"I thought I just said I feel like…"

"No, your temperature." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down and said, "It sounds stupid but for some reason I feel really cold and yet hot at the same time."

Sakura pressed her hand against his forehead quickly and said, "You have a slight fever."

"Like I didn't know." Sasuke responded rudely.

Sakura ignored the comment and went to the soup. When she decided it was done she poured some into a bowl and gave it to Sasuke who looked at it disgustedly.

"Is it _supposed_ to look like vomit?" Sasuke asked poking at it with his fork.

"Please, just eat it…" Sakura said, well, forced herself to say. She hoped she could help him get better as soon as possible, if this didn't work then Sasuke could possibly get pneumonia and she didn't even want to think of what would happen then.

Sasuke, however, just raised an eyebrow at Sakura's worry and amiability. Finally he took a bite out of the soup. It turned out to be not so bad; it tasted like tomatoes, his favorite food. While he ate Sakura rose and mumbled, "I'm going to go see if Hinata has any medicine or something."

When she returned she was carrying two bottles. "Here, this is all I could find." She mumbled sadly, handing him the medicine. "Just put it in your soup; you'll eventually eat it."

"Will you quit acting like I'm going to die? You're making me get annoyed." Sasuke said as he rose up and poured himself some more soup.

"Sorry, it's just, I didn't even notice until now… it makes me sad when I think how bad of a doctor I'm going to be." Sakura confessed, ready to pour her whole life story onto Sasuke.

Sasuke sensed this and said, "Look, before you get all sappy on me, just forget it. It's my problem not yours, and do not make it yours. I don't want your sympathy."

"I'm not giving you my sympathy, I'm just sad whenever I think that all this time…"

"Then think about something else." Sasuke said as he continued to eat.

"… Who exactly is… Emiko?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped eating and stared at his bowl. "What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" he tested.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess I'll ask Naruto, if he doesn't tell me, then I'll stop asking about her."

Sasuke looked as if he was trying to decide whether to tell her or not. Finally he spoke, "She's a little girl I met at the hospital."

"At the hospital?" Sakura echoed. Sasuke nodded. "What was she doing at the hospital?"

"She has a tumor so she goes there a lot. My family helps her mother with medical bills and we're financing a medical research company." Sasuke replied.

"Oh. Why does she call you 'daddy'?" Sakura asked, deciding to get the whole story when she could.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's a habit she grew into. She doesn't know who her real father is, I don't even think her mother knows, so she decided to call me that."

"Oh, so why were you all so quiet and sad when I found out about her?" Sakura asked, soon regretting the question from the look Sasuke gave her.

"Because we didn't want people to find out about her."

"Why not? I think people would think it's cute to know that you're taking care of a sick girl. Heck, considering how famous you are, you could probably get a lot of people to start financing hospitals and stuff." Sakura said, trying to encourage Sasuke, however Sasuke just gave her a cold look.

"It won't work." He said.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because Emiko's going to die." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?!"

"I mean that Emiko only has two months to live." He said passively.

"B-but how?"

"The tumor is going to kill her. It's too late to do surgery."

"B-but can't you guys do anything? Doesn't the mother…?"

"The mother couldn't care less about her. She doesn't even care if Emiko dies or not." Sasuke said in an even tone, though Sakura could see he was clenching his fists.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura said in a sad tone.

"Don't be, she's not your problem and you mean nothing to her." Sasuke said icily.

"Still, she's means a lot to _you_, so… I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say, and she felt downright pathetic for not being able to do anything.

"Will you stop looking all sad? It ticks me off. People die, Haruno, if you plan to be a doctor you better get used to it." Sasuke advised her, then he started to cough again, bringing her back to what was going on now.

She checked his temperature again, and sighed, earning yet another annoyed look from Sasuke. "I don't think this is going to get better overnight, Sasuke-kun."

"It _has_ to, we have a game tomorrow." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Well you're not going to school tomorrow that's for sure." Sakura said getting up and heading towards the kitchen phone.

"Yes, I am. We have a game tomorrow." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's wrist to prevent her from calling his parents.

"I know that, I said you weren't going to go to _school_ tomorrow. I never said you couldn't go to the _game_. If you go to the doctors and get a shot you could get better in time for your oh-so-important game. And don't worry about them not letting you play, it's your school; I'm sure you can pull some strings."

Sasuke smirked at the plan. He got to skip school and still play in the game, simple but brilliant. Then he felt his head throb again. 'Damn this better be over quick…'

He saw Sakura pick up the phone and dial his house number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, can I speak to Mikoto-san please?"

"_This is she, who am I speaking to?"_

"It's Sakura." She replied briskly.

"_Oh, Sakura-chan! What can I do for you?" _

"Well, we're at the Hyuuga's and Sasuke sorta got sick…"

"_Huh? Sick? How bad?"_

"Not that bad." Sakura replied, then she decided to get back at Sasuke.

"_Says who?"_

"I've been taking care of him. Don't worry your little boy is in good hands, I'm studying to be a doctor." Sakura could practically feel the murder vibes coming from Sasuke but she felt like laughing.

"_Thank you, is that all?"_

"Well, I just called to tell you that Sasuke should go to a real doctor tomorrow during school and rest up while he can." Sakura said, finally getting to the real reason she called.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she continued the conversation, catching a few words here and there. Of course her definitely heard the words 'little boy' and didn't think she was talking about anyone else.

It was while she was watching her that Sasuke realized how short her pajama shorts were. They revealed, well it was easier to say, they covered hardly anything.

'Damn, she has nice legs… oh crap! What the hell is wrong with me? Stupid hormones… Damnit I have to get better soon and stop these stupid thoughts.'

He made himself stare at her head as he watched her hang up the phone and say, "Well, everything is set up Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, and said, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go, just take the blanket with you so that you don't get worse. See ya tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved and yawned at the same time.

"It's already tomorrow, Haruno" Sasuke said pointing at the clock then leaving.

"Oh yea, hehe." Sakura chuckled before heading off to bed herself. It had been a long day.

(Uchiha Mansion)

"Itachi! Your plan worked!" Mikoto's said cheerfully to her son.

"I knew it would. Now mother, you mind knocking before you come barging into my room like that?" Itachi replied sleepily.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy, I was afraid something would go wrong…" Mikoto said.

"Nothing was going to go wrong, now when can I put all the umbrellas and coats back to where they belong?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto looked at the pile of umbrellas at the corner of Itachi's room and at the coats thrown recklessly around the room.

She laughed and said, "Later on of course. Bye Itachi"

"Bye."

A/N: So what did you guys think? I never really planned to make Sasuke a father, and I know it's sad about the little girl but the story will all come into place soon. I already got a good idea about the next chapter so it'll be out a lot sooner than this one.

Of course, there is finally a little fluff going on between Sasuke and Sakura, and some between Ino and Shika. I say this chapter is the best so far neh?

If you think Lee is too emotional, I don't think he is. Remember this is Lee we're talking about. He's the dude that's in love with his sensei!

Problemo is **not** Spanish! It is problem_**a**_. Yea I know, big diff. huh? But if you try to talk to any latino person using problemo, you will be laughed at. Take it from me, I laugh at so many ppl when they don't know Spanish and try to speak it. Although, I suck at reading, grammer, and spelling it I do know how to speak it. If you do not know proper Spanish do not try to speak it!

Okay, please review! . And in your reviews could you please tell me if any of the characters are _really_ OOC? I know Sasuke definitely was (was he? Idk). Anonymous welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Out With the Old, In With the New:

Chapter Five

A/N: Yay! I updated quickly, although this is only ten pages and is mostly words. This is a filler chapter… Anyways thank you for the reviews. They made me happy.  Well, I can't say much here so read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"FOREHEAD, WAKE UP!"

Sakura groaned in protest as she rolled over and buried herself deeper into her sleeping bag. Ino could be so loud sometimes.

"Seriously, school starts in ten minutes…." Ino started.

"Ten minutes?!" Sakura echoed in alarm before she got up and ran to the shower. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well we tried, but we ended up getting kicked in the face every time." TenTen replied rubbing a sore spot on her cheek.

"Sorry," Sakura called out from the bathroom, "I was up late last night. Sasuke…"

"Sasuke?" the other two girls asked at the same time. "What were you doing with Sasuke?"

Before Sakura could answer, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Ino asked opening the door. "What do you, oh my god Shika! Put something on!"

Said boy just sighed. Was it really that surprising when a girl saw a man in a towel? "I do have something on."

"I meant some proper clothes! Aargh, never mind, well what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just came by to return this." Shikamaru said holding out the blanket Sakura had loaned Sasuke last night. "Sasuke said to return it sooner but I wanted to make sure you guys were awake."

"Sasuke? How did he get it? And why didn't he return it himself?" Ino asked.

"How the hell should I know? He just came back with it last night. Anyway, he left earlier this morning. I think he needed to go to the doctors or something. He looked sorta pale…" Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, okay, then… bye." Ino said, trying to close the door.

"Wait," Shikamaru began bravely, "Ino, I… wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ino asked impatiently.

Shikamaru leaned to the side a little bit to see who else was in the room. When he saw TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura he shook his head and said, "Nothing, never mind. Bye."

"Bye." Ino said absentmindedly before turning around to Sakura and asking, "Okay, this is your blanket, forehead, how the hell did Sasuke get it?"

All the girls looked as Sakura expectantly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "It's not what you're thinking, Sasuke was sick last night so I made him soup. I loaned him the blanket so that he could get back to Neji's without his sickness getting worse."

"Oh." Ino said, slightly disappointed. Then she said, "Wait, Sasuke is _sick_?"

"Apparently, if he went to the doctor." Sakura replied, stating the obvious.

"I know that!" Ino snapped. "It's just that Sasuke hardly ever gets sick so it's a bit surprising. What's even more surprising is that he actually let you take care of him."

"Well, trust me, he didn't exactly enjoy it. He kept snapping at me all night…" Sakura replied tiredly.

'Still, he did let you…' All the girls thought before silence consumed the room. Of course it didn't last very long, how could it when you were in the same house as Uzumaki Naruto?

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto yelled barging into the girls room causing all of them to shriek in alarm.

"Naruto! Knock before you go into a girls' room, how would you know if one of us was dressing or not?" Ino said.

"Well, I don't think he'd be complaining." Neji answered coming into the room once he saw that Naruto wasn't kicked out.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, but it's not fair!" Naruto yelled out.

"What not fair, Naruto?" Hinata asked gently.

"Teme! He gets to skip school today!" Naruto replied, facing Hinata making her blush.

"O-oh." Hinata replied. "Well, he is sick…"

"Sick? Who cares if he gets sick? He gets to get a lollipop!" Naruto yelled childishly causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I don't think Sasuke is the type to get a lollipop…" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto, however, didn't hear a word he said, instead he said, "I wanted a lollipop…"

Hinata giggled. "If you wanted a lollipop, you could have asked me. We have plenty downstairs."

"Seriously? Great! You are the best Hinata!" Naruto said as he gently pulled a near fainting Hinata downstairs with him to get a lollipop.

"Aah! Young love…" TenTen said shaking her head.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're only a year older than us!" Sakura said.

"Still, I am a year older than you guys so I can tell when you people are falling for each other. It is quite interesting to watch the drama unfold." TenTen replied looking meaningfully at Ino.

"S-shut up TenTen! Besides, what does age have to do with it? It was freakin' easy for us to see how you and Neji liked each other last year. You played with your fingers every time he got near you and he always stuttered! It got a bit annoying…"

"I didn't stutter." Neji said doggedly.

"Yeah, and I didn't play with my fingers either." TenTen said.

"You guys really are the perfect couple. You _both_ are in permanent denial." Ino said, earning a glare from the couple and a laugh from Sakura.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Sakura. Pretty soon you'll start falling for someone too and when that time comes, the teasing is on!" TenTen exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, hey, wait, have you ever had a boyfriend, Sakura?" Ino asked innocently.

Sakura felt her insides clam up. "What do you mean?"

"In Suna, did you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura could feel the color flee from her face as she unconsciously gripped her backpack tighter. These things did not go unnoticed by Ino.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer. Hey, we should be getting to school, I know Kakashi is late but never this late, Come on!" Ino said pushing Shikamaru and Neji out of the room while giving TenTen a look the read 'we'll ask her later'.

With that they collected Naruto and Hinata and went to school.

(Konoha High, 4th pd. Gym)

Sakura collapsed on the floor heaving, Ino following suit soon after.

They had just finished running 200 laps around the gym and were going to get ready to go to homeroom.

"What… does… Guy… think… we… are… Olympic… champions?" Ino asked in between heavy breathes.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"The… guys… are… so… lucky…" Sakura breathed.

The boys, well the ones in the game, had all period off. Heck, they had the whole day off! They could do anything they wanted all day and they wouldn't get in trouble, guess that's how serious the first game was around here.

"Okay, let's get to the dressing rooms. It'll take me at least ten minutes to change. Those push-ups wore me out." Ino said.

"Yup."

The two girls changed just in time for the bell.

"See you at lunch." Sakura waved goodbye.

"Where are you going?"

"To homeroom." Sakura replied innocently.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. On game days we skip homeroom." Ino explained as she motioned Sakura towards the cafeteria.

The girls got their lunch and sat down next too Hinata and TenTen who had gotten there earlier.

"So," TenTen started. "How has your day been so far?"

"Dull." Both girls replied. "Nothing interesting has happened."

"You guys got dates for the dance yet?" TenTen asked casually earning a glare from Ino.

"I told you not to ask that!" Ino snapped.

"Relax," TenTen said laughing, "I was asking Sakura and Hinata."

Hinata looked up blushing and said, "N-n-naruto-kun asked me this morning."

All girls looked her way.

"I-I said y-yes." Hinata stuttered twiddling her fingers.

TenTen grinned and said, "Well congratulations! It took him long enough!"

"Yeah, congrats, Hinata." Ino and Sakura chimed in.

"Thank you."

"Okay, one down, okay Sakura, who has asked you?"

"Random people I don't even know." Sakura said bluntly.

The other girls laughed. "Okay, did you say yes to any of them?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Ino asked.

"I agreed to go to the dance, I didn't say I'd go there with someone." Sakura pointed out.

"B-but you have to go with a date! There's no point in going if you don't go with someone." Ino stated.

"Okay, who are _you_ going with?" Sakura challenged.

Ino got quiet.

"Exactly." Sakura said.

"Look, I am going to go with someone, I'm just not sure who at the moment." Ino said defiantly.

"She means the guy she likes hasn't asked her yet." TenTen explained.

'Great I tell the boy she likes him and he hasn't even made a move…' Sakura thought inwardly. 'Heck, even Naruto made a move!'

"Well, I'm sure he will." Sakura said encouragingly to her now depressed friend.

"Who's 'he'?" a voice asked from behind them.

The girls turned to see Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji.

'Speak of the devil…' the girls thought simultaneously.

"A boy." Sakura answered sheepishly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Silence reigned.

"Well…?" TenTen drawled out.

"Well what?"

"Well, what did you come here for?" TenTen asked.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Shikamaru started. "I… nothing."

He turned around but bumped into the other two guys who refused to budge. So, he was forced to turn back around and say, "Ino… I need to talk to you…"

Ino looked surprised but secretly happy as she got up and followed Shikamaru away from the group. After a couple of words between them Ino suddenly hugged Shikamaru while yelling: Yes, yes, yes!

"I'm guessing he asked her to the dance." Sakura said, looking at her best friend hugging a relieved Shikamaru.

"So you guys finally managed to convince him that she wasn't going to turn him down?" TenTen asked looking expectantly at Neji.

"Yes," Neji replied, casually sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Though I think it could have been much sooner."

"Yeah," Naruto chipped in as he sat down next to Hinata, "the guy may be a genius but when it comes to Ino, he's a complete idiot."

"Yup." The rest of the table agreed as Shikamaru and Ino returned happily sitting next to one another.

"So now everyone has a date except…"

All eyes looked towards Sakura.

"What?"

"We need to get you a date Sakura!" Ino piped up, eagerly returning to her normal loud self.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we don't want you to feel all left out." TenTen said.

"Hold on! I don't mind, seriously!" Sakura protested. Wasn't it possible for a girl to have fun at a dance without a date?

"Yeah but _we_ mind!" Ino said looking at Sakura trying to figure out what her type was. Before that could happen though, the bell rang signaling for them to go to sixth period.

"Okay, forehead, I'll leave you alone for now. But don't think you're getting off easily." Ino declared, leaving.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Bye, piggy."

Sakura waited in the elevator impatiently as it went up. She wanted to get to the roof already, which was the place she usually went to on her spares. Hardly anyone did, well, sometimes Sasuke went up there, but he went behind the generators, well away from her.

She smiled as she heard the familiar 'ding', signaling her arrival.

Happily she walked onto the roof when she heard muffled moans. At first she decided to let it past but when they got louder, curiosity got the best of her.

She headed towards the sound until she discovered their roots.

'Figures…' Sakura thought sarcastically as she looked at Sasuke make out with some girl.

The girl was sitting on his lap, frenching Sasuke so much Sakura wondered vaguely why he hadn't drowned in saliva yet. Her arms roamed his body and she was the moaning. Typically, Sasuke didn't seem to care. One arm was up her skirt, the other up her shirt. Where they ended, Sakura didn't even want to think about.

Sakura coughed to make her presence known.

"What?" The girl asked rudely looking at Sakura while she tilted her head to give Sasuke access to her neck. He didn't even bother looking up.

"What?" The girl repeated. Sakura remained silent and waited for Sasuke to notice it was her that was standing there. She didn't want to waste time talking to one of his love sick zombies.

"What?!" The girl repeated, loud enough to irritate Sasuke.

"Who the hell is here?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he finally detached his mouth from her neck to look at Sakura, who in turn just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it's you Haruno." Sasuke said as he leaned back. Then he turned towards the girl and said, "Leave."

"What? But Sasuke-kun…" the girl whined.

"Leave." Sasuke said coldly. The girl sniffed, but did as he said, glaring at Sakura.

Sasuke remained silent as he shook his hair and shirt back to their place and stood up.

"What do you want?" He asked finally.

"Oh, I just wanted to enjoy the view and the sounds of Mother Nature, but I couldn't because of your little girlfriend, now that she's gone, though, I can, so bye." Sakura said, turning around a little annoyed that he seemed so calm after what she had just witnessed.

"Haruno."

"Yes?" Sakura asked sweetly as she continued towards the other side of the roof.

"Did you tell anyone about last night?" Sasuke asked.

'Figures, he only got rid of his girlfriend because he was worried about his image…' Sakura thought. "Only the girls."

Sakura could feel Sasuke turn rigid.

"What exactly did you say to them?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Only that I gave you soup cause you were sick." Sakura said innocently.

Sasuke loosened up a bit. "Acceptable."

"Acceptable? What would you have done if I had told them how sick you were?" Sakura asked testily.

"I would have made your life a living hell." Sasuke said simply.

"Really? How?" Sakura challenged.

"You have a brain, use your imagination. Keep in mind, I own this school, anything I do goes." Sasuke said causing Sakura to pale slightly; she had a big imagination.

"Does your mother know what you do to the girls here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She's never asked, so I've never told her. Even if she did know, it wouldn't help you stop me."

"Besides," Sasuke continued, "You can't say that the girls don't enjoy it."

Sakura snorted. "They only do this because you have money, if you were an ordinary person I doubt they would whore themselves this much."

"What makes you say that?"

"Who the hell in their right mind would like being with you? You're a bastard." Sakura said.

Sasuke circled around until he was behind her. "So you're saying that if I wasn't rich, they wouldn't like me so much?"

"Y-yes." Sakura replied as Sasuke got closer to her, way too close for her comfort.

"Really, because I thought that they'd still go for me because of my looks." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Wow, are you always this modest?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She knew that he was only testing her, and she refused to give him the pleasure of knowing that he could make her shiver with his touch, but damn, her hormones were raging right now!

"Even so, maybe they'll still like me if I didn't have my looks." Sasuke continued, tickling her neck with his breath, causing Sakura to let out a small, involuntary moan.

"See? You can't even see me but I can still…" Sasuke trailed off as his hands finally let go of her waist… and onto her butt.

Sakura immediately came to her senses as she whipped around and punched Sasuke.

"UCHIHA! YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! NEXT TIME I'LL HIT YOU HARDER!"

Sakura stomped off towards the elevator leaving a very shocked and angry Sasuke behind.

He stared at the place Sakura had been, that was not supposed to happen. He had expected a heated make out session between them, not a punch. Hell, she _punched_ him! Not slap, punched! He had made a mistake to let his guard down…

He winced as he lightly touched his upper right jaw; he knew it was going to leave a bruise; a small one, but a bruise nonetheless.

"Damn bitch…" Sasuke mumbled angrily.

(In elevator)

Sakura didn't believe what she had just done; she had just punched Uchiha Sasuke. She punched the owner of the school she attended, she punched the guy that held her very future in the palms of his hands… and she was sure as hell proud of herself.

'Ha! I guess that guy finally found out that he's not as great as he really is.' Sakura thought.

'**Well, yeah, sort of…' Inner Sakura commented**.

'What do you mean 'sort of'? I practically knocked that bastard off his stupid throne!' Sakura declared.

'**Well, that was the good part but…'**

'But what?'

'**You moaned when you breathed on his neck! You are not supposed to do that!' Inner Sakura screamed. **

'Whatever I punched him! He probably didn't even notice!' Sakura said defiantly.

'**Oh, yeah and about the punch…'**

'What there was something wrong with that too?' Sakura asked sarcastically.

'**Try moving your thumb.' **

'Why?' Sakura wondered as she moved it. "OWWW!"

'**You forgot to keep your thumb outside of the fist.'**

"Damnit…"

A/N: So what you all think? If you all think it's too weird for a girl to punch, instead of slap, a guy then sorry. When a guy touched my ass I beat the crap out of the bastard, (and then he met my friend who is like my brother haha). Yes I am a feminist. Okay, who was OOC? Besides Sakura and Sasuke and Shikamaru (they all begin with 'S', lol)? And how can I improve?

The reason Sakura moaned is because she isn't used to guys like that. Her only other boyfriend was Gaara and he wasn't the type to show his emotions very well… .

Okay voting time: Who do you think Sakura should go to the dance with? It's not gonna be Sasuke it has to be one of these dudes:

Kiba- I plan to make a little NaruHinaKiba action w/ some Sasuke jealousy.

Lee- Lee is the type to create drama, I'll definitely create something up.

Sai- He looks like Sasuke, but that won't be the point. The point is that Sasuke hates Sai (in my story) just as much as Gaara so something will come up…. Though if you do vote this one I'll have to introduce him in the next chapter and that one will be short and a filler too.

Okay then, plz. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Out With the Old, In With the New

Chapter Six

A/N: Yay! I updated! Actually, I would have updated sooner but I created two more stories, check them out if you want they are both SasuSaku. Anyways, a lot of you voted on which person you want and most of them were Sai, but then I realized that I didn't need a filler chapter, I could just create a flashback or something, right? Yeah I'm stupid... Anyways, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

(Boys' Athletic Room, ten minutes before game)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke growled in annoyance once again as Naruto laughed and pointed at the small bruise that was beginning to form on his upper right jaw.

"Wow, the great Uchiha _can _be hurt." Neji smirked.

Sasuke growled again before he started to change into his basketball uniform. In ten minutes they would be playing against a new team, who they had no knowledge of and all they went on about was that stupid _thing_ on his face.

"So, Sasuke, who gave you it?" Shikamaru asked a bit curious to find out who was brave, or stupid, enough to hit Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't trust himself to speak, especially to Shikamaru, resident genius.

"Yeah teme! What happened? You get into a fight or something?" Naruto asked, finally able to talk without laughing in the middle of his sentences.

"No." Sasuke let out, hoping that they would stop asking him questions about it.

"Then what happened Uchiha? Who hit you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga for asking too many damn questions before he said, "No one."

"Then a bruise just magically appeared on your face?" Naruto asked, holding in a laugh.

"No, but a bruise will magically appear on _your_ face if you don't shut it right now." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto kept on laughing, paying no heed to the threat. He knew Sasuke wouldn't risk injuring him right before the starting season game.

"Seriously, who hit you?"

"No one." Sasuke said through gritted teeth while narrowing his eyes, hoping they would get the point and leave him alone.

"Whatever, we'll find out later…" Neji concluded.

Sasuke glared at them. In hell were they going to find out that a girl, and not just any girl, Sakura, gave him a bruise.

"Okay my team of youth! Are you ready for the game? The very game that'll test your youth, spirit, and uh… youth!"

The boys all rolled their eyes at their coach's enthusiasm. They couldn't exactly say anything back to him, however, since he would give him what they thought was the worse punishment ever. He wouldn't make them sit out the game, no, it was far worse than that. He would give them all a lecture of how 'talking back' was not very good for the soul of youth. Then he would ramble continuously on the topic, and then he would hire a stupid therapist (who was just a stoner in disguise) to help calm down their rebellious youth.

"Alright! Let's go!" Gai said, pointing out into the distance.

Everyone got up and ran out into the gym, cheers immediately rang in their ears as they ran a lap around the gym, showing of their muscles, speed, and agility.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto shouted back, waving as he ran along.

"Naruto, stop embarrassing us…" Shikamaru called.

"Neh, I'm just giving them what they want!" Naruto said, flashing a smile that made a lot of girls swoon at the sight.

"Whatever, it's too troublesome to deal with you…"

Finally they finished the lap and all lined up at the bench where Gai was saying who would play first. Once the team was decided, Sasuke was expected to shake hands with the 'enemies' captain, a man called Kabuto.

Sasuke walked up to the white-haired, glasses-wearing man and shook his hand firmly, noting that the man was looking at him interested.

After that, the referee blew the whistle and the game began.

(Gym, Five Minutes till Half-Time, Bleachers)

"Whoa, they really are good…" Sakura spoke aloud.

Ino looked at her and smiled, "Of course they are! What do you expect?"

"But the other team is good too…" Hinata said softly looking nervously at the scoreboard which now read: Home, 45, Visitor, 44

The girls nodded in agreement. They had to give the other team credit, it was obvious they trained hard.

"What was the school they were from again?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's a place called Sound. Have you guys seen their head coach? The guy creeps me out…" TenTen said, pointing at the man.

"Don't point! It's rude!" Sakura commented.

TenTen snorted. "It's not like he's noticed; his eyes have been glued on Sasuke the whole time they've been playing."

Sakura looked at the man and immediately saw why TenTen had been scared. He had a sadistic smile on his face and his skin was grayish; like he hadn't seen the sun in a while. His hair was devil black and his eyes had a wickedness that Sakura could not describe. Sakura noticed that he was looking intently at something and traced it towards…Sasuke.

The Uchiha was now breathing a little harder; once Gai saw how good the other team was he hadn't given Sasuke a rest.

'Good thing the break is coming up, Sasuke looks like he needs a breather.' Sakura thought.

"Hey, doesn't Sasuke look more tired than usual?" TenTen asked. Her eyesight was keen and she had been to the guys practice; she knew how long they could last and Sasuke usually wasn't remotely tired until the end.

"Yeah, he does, but it makes sense. Didn't you guys notice how the other team, I don't know, picked on him?" Ino commented.

"'Picked on'?"

"Well, they're always singling him out; I guess they're trying to test his limits or something. Didn't you see how he's been trying to pass the ball to someone else, but whenever he's about to throw it a guy from another team magically shows up, blocking the person he wants to pass the ball too!" Ino explained.

"Poor guy, he's probably very tired…" Hinata said sympathetically.

The group nodded in agreement as the half-time bell rang and the players all returned to the bench.

(Half-Time, Bench)

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled frustrated as he lay down, tired, on the bench.

"Hey teme! This is a team sport you know! You could at least try to throw the ball to someone else!" Naruto spat at him, not knowing that the other team were purposely preventing Sasuke from seeking aid from his fellow teammates.

"I _did_ try, dobe," Sasuke snapped back, ", but the bastards never let me! It's like they're…"

"Trying to wear you out." Shikamaru finished. He knew what the other team was plotting. "They've been singling out Sasuke all game. They're making him do twice, probably three times, the work he'd usually do."

"That's a dirty trick…" Neji said, handing them all water, which Sasuke gulped down as soon as he got it.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's their strategy. Sasuke has always played the whole game and has never switched out before; they expect him to stay in the game."

'And knowing Sasuke, he _will_ stay…' the team thought simultaneously, knowing full well about Sasuke's pride.

Silence reigned as the team tried to rest up, and figure out what they were going to do. It was obvious that if this kept up Sasuke would wear out and the other team's score would go higher.

"What do we do?"

Everyone looked at Shikamaru expectantly; he just blinked back at them before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's bad; I would say that our best bet would be to beef up our defense, since our offense is obviously weak at the moment," Sasuke growled at being called 'weak', ",but our team isn't very good at defense…"

"So?"

Shikamaru sighed. Why was he cursed with a brain? Why couldn't he be more like Naruto? He, of course, knew that they had to find a way to motivate Sasuke to win. Usually, Sasuke's pride would be enough to do this, but if the body was tired enough it wouldn't care if it won or lost.

"Hey look! Sakura-chan came!" Naruto said, pointing into the crowd.

The guys looked over and instantly spotted her unmistakable pink hair.

"Neh," Naruto began sadly, "It's her first game and we're probably going to lose…"

The guys all nodded grimly.

"And it's all teme's fault!" Naruto said angrily.

This hit Sasuke, _hard_. He didn't realize that Sakura was going to watch him lose. She would probably rub it in his face after this! In hell he was going to let that happen! He'd rather admit that Itachi was his brother than let her watch him lose! Damnit, why was life against him?

Shikamaru watched Sasuke, who, amazingly, didn't snap back at Naruto and thought, 'Sometimes I wonder if Naruto even realizes what he says…'

The referee whistled, signaling the end of the break, and Sasuke sat up, fully energized. After all, he was Uchiha Sasuke, and he'd rather die than let a girl see him lose.

(Bleachers)

"Wow, Sasuke really made a comeback, wonder what motivated him so much." Ino wondered aloud.

The girls watched as Sasuke sprinted back and forth the gym floor once in a while managing to get past the other teams' players and pass it to a fellow teammate. His determination baffled them; they thought for sure he'd be too tired to play.

Suddenly the scoreboard rang loudly, signaling the end of the game. They all looked at the scores. Home- 66, Visitors- 64. They had barely won, if the other team had scored a 3-pointer, they would have lost.

But obviously Konoha High School didn't care. Loud cheers could be heard for miles around as the team lined up and clapped the other team and muttered 'good game'. Then the tired team gave a good victory cheer before they headed to the changing room; they had to leave so that the decorations for the dance could be put up quickly.

"Well, that's that! Another victory for Konoha! Man, we're awesome!" TenTen said grinning, obviously proud that her boyfriend was one of the reasons they had won.

"Okay, now that _that's_ over. Let's get down to business." Ino said, suddenly turning and looking at Sakura. "Forehead! We need to get you a date!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again and said, "Ino, I already _told_ you. I don't want a date! I want to prove to you that a girl can have fun without a man by her side." Yup, her feministic side was coming up.

"Forehead! I know a woman can do that! I'm saying that we need you to get a date because if you don't you'll be laughed at on Monday!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Ino yelled, frustrated that Sakura didn't see her point.

"Ino, I don't care if they laugh at me, I'm not going with someone I don't even know!" Sakura protested.

"Who said you have to go with some random dude? We have an hour before the dance, we can always introduce you to someone." Ino said innocently as they walked down the hallways.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's stubbornness.

"I said no, and I mean no!"

"Whatever, okay, first we'll dress for the dance, and then we'll find you some dude. Let's go!" Ino said dragging them to the girls' dressing room to change. It would take at least half an hour getting too and from Ino's home so they decided to change there.

Forty-five minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go to find Sakura a date.

Ino's dress was purple; her signature color. The top half was beautiful with flowers decorating it. The bottom half was smooth silk. It went up to her knees and had a low back.

Hinata's dress was a pale blue color that reflected her tranquil personality. It was mostly plain and went up to her ankles. At the bottom a lovely pattern decorated the dress. She had a silk scarf to go with the dress.

TenTen's dress was multiple colors. It went a little below the knee and had a Chinese theme. Miniature bamboo plants decorated the bottom and in the back the 'yin and yang' sign was stitched onto the dress.

Sakura's dress was red. Ino said that red was a darker shade of pink so they went well together and green and red were Christmas colors so of course the dress had to be red. It was a plain dress with no decoration, the only thing unique about it was that the top had an extra blouse on giving it a faded look.

"Okay, now all we need to do it carry our matching purses and we're done!" Ino said giddily. She was loving this.

TenTen groaned. "Look, I agreed to wear a stupid dress but a purse is pushing it. Why do we need a purse at the dance anyways? It'll just get in the way."

"We need the purse to carry our make-up in! You never know when we'll need it." Ino explained.

TenTen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but I'm leaving it on the bleachers the whole time. Got it?"

Ino nodded. "So long as it's there, so everyone has it?" She looked at everyone and then spotted Sakura trying to escape from her gaze. "Forehead, do you have it?"

Meekly Sakura shook her head. "Uh… I think I lost it…"

"You what?! How could you loose it?!"

"Well, I don't remember where I had it last!"

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Hinata's soft voice started. "You left it in art class. I was going bring it too you, but Kurenai-sensei told me not to. She said that you have to learn how to be responsible for your own things. Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Hinata, it was my own fault, okay Pig, you can calm down now, we know where it is. I'll just go get it right now." Sakura said before she went out the door to go get the purse.

"You better hurry; we still need to find you a date!" Ino called after her.

After that Ino turned back towards the other girls and said, "Okay, who do we know that still needs someone to go with the dance with?"

The girls sat in silence trying to think up someone suitable to go with Sakura. Just then a knock at the door could be heard.

"Uh… hey could we come in?" Shikamaru asked. It was the girls' dressing room; he had to make sure they were all dressed.

"Yeah, it's just me, TenTen and Hinata and we're all dressed. Forehead went to go get her purse…" Ino called back.

With that the boys walked in, all wearing similar tuxes. The only difference was the way they wore it.

Neji wore it properly, Shikamaru wore it okay, except the tie was undone, Naruto's tie was also loosened and his jacket wasn't buttoned, Sasuke wore no tie, and his shirt was loose, his jacket was also unbuttoned.

"Sasuke? I thought you were going to a club tonight, what happened?" Ino asked, surprised; Sasuke hated dances.

"I lost a bet…" Sasuke replied still angry he lost.

"Oh." The girls said simultaneously then after a while Hinata asked, "Um, who's your date?"

Sasuke shrugged. Not that he couldn't get a date, no, it's just that he didn't like them. They would always cling to him and ask him to dance. He hated to dance, he thought it was annoying.

Silence reigned as the girls thought about his answer than all of a sudden the girls all said, "I have an idea! Why don't you go with Sakura?"

Sasuke stared at them, a little freaked out that they all said it at the same time.

"Forehead needs a date, but she doesn't want to go with some dude she didn't know so she refused all the people that asked her so far. But she knows you, so why don't you go with her?" Ino explained, happy that they finally found someone.

Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"Well, you don't necessarily have to dance with her, or even stay near her all dance, just put on a show that you came with her. Kinda like an escort." TenTen said; she knew Sasuke hated to dance even more than Neji did and Neji despised it.

Sasuke was still staring.

"A-and Sakura won't be laughed at for not going with a date." Hinata finished.

Sasuke continued to stare before he said, "No."

All the girls looked at him. "Why not?!" They yelled in unison.

"Because she's annoying and will you quit saying stuff at the same time. It's weird." Sasuke said.

"She is not annoying!"

"Hn." Sasuke said before he got up and left.

"Hey! Are you going to ask her to the dance or not?" Ino yelled after him, but he was already gone. "What is with him?"

"Probably still upset about what happened after the game." Shikamaru commented.

All the girls looked at him. "What happened?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"_Hello there Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Sasuke turned around. He was still tired and was in a bad mood so when he saw a man with yellow eyes and a weird smile he answered, "What the hell do you want, freak?"_

_The man didn't seem bothered at all, he just laughed and his laugh creeped Sasuke out. "Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. Not many people can practically play a whole basketball with only five minutes of rest. And you played practically on your own from the looks of it."  
_

"_Hn." Sasuke responded before he turned away._

"_Well, I'll say this. After seeing you I can tell the Uchiha's are a well talented family. That brother of yours, Itachi, was also a talented basketball player wasn't he?"_

"_I guess." Sasuke commented as he started to walk towards the changing rooms._

"_Yeah, he was…I think, however, that if he played in this game he would have hardly broken a sweat. I guess he's a better basketball player than you…"_

_Sasuke stopped for a second before he turned around and said, "Well good for him."_

_The man eyed Sasuke, amused by his anger and frustration. "My name is Orochimaru. I'm the principle as well as the head coach for Sound. I'm also a sort of 'recruiter' for new talent. You're a junior, no? Well I would be very happy if you came to my school next year. We could use someone with talent like you, and over there you don't have to worry about beating your brothers' record."_

_Sasuke just raised an eyebrow before he said, "Not interested." _

_The man just smirked before he said, "Well, if you ever feel like you need an escape from this place just give me a call, our school is in the phonebook. Bye."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh, so the freak was interested in him? Why would he be angry about that? Tons of scouts tell him that every year." TenTen said.

"Well it wasn't that part. It was the Itachi part. You know how Sasuke is touchy about that." Neji said.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it!" Ino said, still angry that he refused to take Sakura to the dance.

"So troublesome…"

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke walked down an empty hallway. He didn't know which hallway but he didn't care. He was too frustrated. First that bull with that freak, what was his name? Oh yeah, Orochimaru. Who the hell did that guy think he was anyway? Bastard, bringing up Itachi like that.

'Like I'd ever consider playing for a guy like him. And what the hell was Yamanaka's problem anyway?' Sasuke thought. He go with Sakura, the girl who probably wouldn't put out, yeah, like that would ever happen. Okay, she was pretty but just because he thought she was hot, no! She was pretty, not hot! Whatever, he was still not going with Sakura, hell she punched him! But what would he do if he showed up at the gym full of fangirls with no date? They'd kill him! At least Sakura wasn't his fangirl…

"Damn, I guess I'll go with Sakura…" Sasuke muttered reluctantly before he turned back to look for the pink-haired girl.

(With Sakura)

'Good thing I found a janitor, or I wouldn't have been able to get in…' Sakura thought as she unlocked the door to the art room. After a careful search she found the purse at the back corner, along with the other lost and found things. 'Ino's going to kill me if she finds out that this was among this junk. Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her… Hey, what was that?'

Sakura jumped at a noise and turned towards the door. Suddenly the lights turned off. 'Aargh! Okay, calm down. It's probably just a black out or something. It has been raining; maybe this is just an after affect.'

Sakura felt her way towards the door when she felt something, no, some_one_.

"W-who's there?"

"Wow, I just turn off the lights and you're already scared…" a voice drawled out in the darkness.

"A-answer the question!" Sakura demanded, still frightened but determined not to show it.

"Ooh, she's a feisty one alright…" another voice commented.

"Hey! What's going on? Who's here?"

"Who's 'Here'? Well, who is 'Here'? I don't know anyone by the name of 'Here'? Do you guys know?" a third voice rang out, laughing.

"No, we don't know… maybe we'll go after 'Here' too." The two others chimed.

"Q-quit playing games with me! G-go away!"

"Who's playing game with you? I'm not!" someone said before they reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Aargh! Let go of me!" Sakura screamed, scared for her life. Her heart was pounding, her adrenaline was out of control, everything was louder.

'What is this? What's happening? What am I going to do? Am I going to die?'

'**No you are not! Get it together! Don't go down without a fight!' Inner Sakura raged.**

Immediately she searched around for something-anything- to hit with. Her hand fell on nothing…

'**Use the purse!' Inner Sakura advised.**

'Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this but…'

_**Wham!!!**_

"Ow!"

Sakura knew she had hit something and once she knew that she kept on swinging away, but, of course, what could she do against three people?

"You little bitch!" one voice said before they reached out and took the purse away from Sakura. Now she had no weapon and was defenseless. Her eyes had adapted to the darkness and she saw that a figure raise their hand. Immediately she ducked down onto the floor to avoid the contact but she couldn't avoid it for long. Bravely she looked up and saw all three figures hovering over her, ready to hit. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact… that never came. Timidly she looked up and saw…

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was now standing in front of her, his hand on one of the figures wrist, preventing them from hitting her. Sakura looked up and saw that his eyes were a reddish color. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he certainly didn't waste time on beating up the other guys.

With one swift move Sasuke ducked under the figure before coming up and tackling him to the ground. Then he switched to the other people and hit them too. After a series of kicks and punches all the figures were laying on the floor and Sasuke looked towards Sakura and said, "Are you okay?"

As Sakura nodded Sasuke knelt down and checked to see if she had any cuts or bruises.

"You look okay…" Sasuke said as he helped her up.

_**Click**_

Sasuke whipped around to come face to face with the receiving end of a gun. Impulsively Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura.

"Well, isn't this cute? Protecting her and all…" The guy said sadistically.

Sasuke growled. 'Damn! I didn't see that coming… Oh shit! He's about to shoot! I gotta…'

Sasuke quickly pushed the guys' arm to the side just as the bullet was launched.

_**Crash!**_

Shattered glass flew around the room as the bullet hit the window.

"Hmm… we made too much noise, we have to go." The figure said before grabbing the other two and running off.

Sakura looked out tentatively before saying, "Sasuke-kun…"

The raven-haired boy looked at her. "Yeah…"

"I just wanted to say…"

"Hey! What are you kids doing here? Oh my gosh! What happened?"

The two teen looked at the doorway to the art classroom to see a teacher with an angry, but confused look on her face.

"Three guys came here and pulled a gun on us, luckily they hit the window instead." Sasuke explained calmly. He didn't sense anymore danger.

Sakura noticed that he didn't say anything about his heroism or how he was the reason the gunshot had hit the window.

The teacher looked at them astonished. "S-stay here! I'll go get Tsunade-sama!" With that the teacher ran off.

"Why didn't you say it was you who made the gunshot hit the window or how you…"

"I don't need anymore fangirls." Sasuke said immediately before she could say 'protected me'.

"Oh." Sakura said. "Well, than-"

_**Bzzz**_

Sakura looked down to where the purse was and grabbed her phone that was now ringing, thinking it was Ino.

"Hello?... Who?... Oh, hello… um… okay." Sakura said briskly before she hung up.

"Looks like Ino doesn't have to find me a date anymore…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked that she would even consider going to the dance after this and angry that she was going with someone else after he worked so hard to convince himself to go with her.

"Who?" He asked, a little bitter.

"It's…"

A/N: Cliffy, I know you all hate me. Oh and before I forget read this:

**I do not support any violence. Do not go out and buy yourself a gun, and do not do anything that will harm you or someone else. I do not support any violence.**

Okay, I know the whole scene w/ the gun was a bit dramatic (I pictured it more smoothly in my head), but it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Who can guess why those three were there? Cookies for the ones who get the answer right!

Okay, I haven't told you who she is going w/ so you still have time to vote. I'll give you guys about a week. Please, if you already voted don't vote again.

If you guys think it's going to fast or slow, tell me, I'll go w/ the majority of the opinions.

Okay, so please read and review!

Btw: the game wasn't interesting, I know, the one w/ Gaara comes up later so please bear w/ me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Out With the Old, In With the New:

Chapter Seven

A/N: Hello, sorry I updated late. I went on vacation, then I updated my other two stories, then I had writers block for this one, ugh, so many challenges… but I'm back and I'm ready to continue this one!

Yay!!!!!!! I hit a hundred reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm so happy

Disclaimer: I'm so happy that I don't mind that I don't own Naruto :D

_

* * *

_

"_Hello?... Who?... Oh, hello… um… okay." Sakura said briskly before she hung up._

"_Looks like Ino doesn't have to find me a date anymore…" _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked that she would even consider going to the dance after this and angry that she was going with someone else after he worked so hard to convince himself to go with her. _

"_Who?" He asked, a little bitter._

"_It's…"_

* * *

"It's Sai." Sakura replied putting away her phone.

"Sai? The art guy?"

Sakura nodded, a little confused that Sasuke was so interested in her date.

Sasuke smirked. "Great, you get to go with a wimp."

Sakura gaped at him. "Sai is not a wimp, what makes you think he's a wimp?"

"The guy would rather paint flowers than play sports." Sasuke explained, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So he doesn't like basketball, what does that prove?" Sakura asked, getting angry about Sasuke's shallowness.

Sasuke shrugged. "It proves he's a wimp."

Sakura glared at him. "Well I for one would rather go out with a sweet artist than a stuck up basketball player."

"Your loss."

"God… I can't believe I've met someone with as much ego as you…" Sakura said looking at the Uchiha with the unmistakable look of disgust in her eyes.

Sasuke paid no heed to what she said. Instead he contented himself with standing there patiently in the silence to wait for the teacher to return with the principle so he could explain what happened once more before he could finally leave.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura spoke up again.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, a little annoyed that the silence was broken.

"Thanks for saving me back there…"

"Hn."

Silence reigned once again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." He was getting more annoyed by the second.

"What were you doing over at this part of the school anyway?"

Sasuke smirked. "Upset that it was me who saved you?"

Sakura looked at him. "You know what I meant."

Sasuke was feeling very uncomfortable under her gaze right now. Her voice held no contempt and was soft and earnest.

"I…" He had no idea what to say, he couldn't say that he was looking for her or she would ask why and he would have to say that he wanted to ask her to the dance but she already had a date. "I felt like taking a walk." Lame. Very lame answer but it'd have to do.

"Oh."

Did she sound a bit disappointed? But Sasuke didn't get the chance to confirm that thought since the teacher conveniently decided to show up along with Shizune. Why the heck was the school nurse here?

"Haruno, Uchiha, are you two okay?" was the first thing that came out of Shizune's mouth.

Both teens nodded before Sakura asked, "Um, shouldn't Principle Tsunade be here?"

Shizune blushed, "She should but she can't be here at the moment."

"Meaning she's busy in her office trying to look for the booze you hid." Sasuke said bluntly.

Shizune scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and said, "Well, you can say that too… Anyway, what happened here?"

Each teen gave their own part of the story before they were both dismissed.

"You think they're going to cancel the dance?" Sakura asked. She wasn't upset about it or anything she just wanted to know.

"No, it's suicide." Sasuke replied as they walked down the hall to the gym which was now filling itself with eager couple and innocent bystanders who just came to have fun. It would be chaos if they canceled the dance now.

Sakura laughed as they came to a hallway crossing. Straight ahead was the gym, to the right was the entrance to the school.

"See you at the dance, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said waving at him before turning right to go meet her date. "Sai said he'd be waiting at the front."

Sasuke just kept moving forward without looking back at her. Why should he care if Sakura went out with a bastard like Sai?

* * *

(Gym, 20 minutes into the dance)

"Please? Come on, I made some sacrifices! I wore a freakin' dress for you! I would have gladly come in jeans and a t-shirt!"

"Then you should have, I like you better in jeans and t-shirts. No girl in a dress looks better than you do when you wear those type of clothes."

"Oh cut with the flattery bull! You will dance with me Hyuuga Neji or so help me god I'll…"

"You'll what?" Neji asked, raising an amused eyebrow at his girlfriend. He didn't ask her to wear a dress so that didn't count as a 'sacrifice'. She honestly looked better in jeans and a t-shirt than she did in a dress.

"I'll… I'll… I'll think of something!" TenTen said, glaring at her smug boyfriend. One dance, that's all she asked for, but no, he had to keep up his image! Who the hell cared about their image in high school? It's not like you were going to see everyone again after you graduated!

Neji smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! God, if you couldn't dance then you should have just told me…" TenTen said slyly while shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Aiming towards my pride is a good strategy but it won't work on me." Neji commented, bored stiff. The others were all somewhere else on the dance floor; he and TenTen had been entrusted to keep the table reserved for their group and he was quite happy to do that than dance.

TenTen 'hmph'd and turned away from the stoic man. She wasn't too fond of dancing herself, but she paid for a ticket (well Neji did but it made her feel better when she said this). She wanted to dance for at least one of the songs but Neji refused to budge.

She looked around for the others to see what they were doing. Sasuke was no where in sight; she guess the guy was off messing with some innocent (yeah right) girl. Naruto and Hinata were dancing, it looked like Hinata was near fainting while Naruto continued to dance off beat. Shikamaru and Ino were by the drink stand; Shikamaru looked relieved to take a break from dancing. Sakura was by her date, Sai, and the two were both chatting contently with each other.

The group had been shocked when Sakura had showed up with Sai at the dance. Ino had immediately dragged Sakura to the bathroom to ask when she had met Sai. Apparently Sakura knew Sai from her third day where she had been paired with Sai in art. After that Ino was happy that her best friend had found a date.

The guys were a different story with Sai. Naruto was okay with him, just a little edgy, but that was no surprise. Sai had always had a problem with members of the basketball team. Nothing too serious but he had a knack of getting under their nerves whenever they were around and his uncaring attitude made it worse.

The one who had a problem with him the most was Sasuke who hated the fact that Sai looked at him with mock in his eyes and always called him nicknames like 'chicken butt' or 'playboy poser' because of his long bangs. (a/n: my bro called him that lol) What ticked him off the most was the fact that Sai looked like him and sometimes called himself Saisuke just to tick him off.

TenTen sighed again knowing that it ticked off Neji, oh well that wasn't her problem. Actually she relished the fact that she was annoying him since he deserved it not dancing with her when she sacrificed so much…

"Um, hello TenTen…"

TenTen looked up and saw a senior boy looking down at her.

"Hello…" TenTen started, 'Damn what was his name again, aww man I can't remember. Oh, awesome I don't have to!' She looked at the boy who had started to speak again.

"Um, would you like to…" The boy stopped, unsure of himself.

"Yes?" TenTen said, gesturing for him to continue, knowing perfectly well what he was going to ask.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The boy spat out, looking at TenTen nervously, waiting for her to decline.

"Don't you know that she already has a boyfr-" Neji began glaring dangerously at the guy.

"Of course! I would _**love**_ to dance with you!" TenTen said happily waving off Neji as if he wasn't important.

"Um… who's he?" the guy asked as TenTen dragged him off towards the dance floor.

"No one." TenTen chimed as she allowed the guy to wrap his hands around her so they could dance the slow song that came up. Oh, she was evil…

TenTen could practically feel Neji's death glare from burning into her back and couldn't help but wonder if she just gave the guy she was dancing with a death sentence.

After the dance they both went their separate ways, and TenTen considered going back to the table to consol Neji that it meant nothing (and maybe shove it in his face) but then she saw Ino and couldn't help walk towards her.

"The plan worked, I see…" Ino said as TenTen approached her.

TenTen grinned. "Yup, Mission: Get Un-dancing Boyfriend Jealous By Using Unsuspecting Bystander was a success."

"We seriously need to be more creative on names…"Ino said taking a sip of juice that Shikamaru had gotten her before he went to talk with a lonely Neji.

TenTen nodded in agreement before grabbing a glass for herself.

"So? What's the report on Hinata and Sakura?"

"Hinata is trying to get Naruto to go sit down with the rest of the guys without seeming too obvious, not that she has to try, Naruto wouldn't notice if she said it to his face. And Sakura is coming over right now."

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Hey"

The girls had a tradition to meet up with each other every dance to tell each other how it was going for each of them. They had to do it inconspicuously to the guys or that would ruin the whole point, right?

"Sorry, guys, Naruto didn't want to stop dancing…"

"Hey, Hinata!"

"So how's it been going for you guys?" Ino started, obviously excited to get their parts over with so that she could give her report.

"Naruto-kun is very fun. Although he needs help on his dancing, but I think it's cute that he can't dance." Hinata said, blushing all the while and twiddling her fingers. "He said that I'm very beautiful…"

The other girls smiled knowing that Hinata would never say a bad thing about Naruto or any of them for that matter.

"Sai is…" Sakura wondered exactly what she thought of Sai. He wasn't romantic, or he would have brought her a rose or some type of flowers. He complimented on her dress but that's what every guy did so he wasn't very unique. Then she remembered the present that Sai had given to her when they met. It was a wallet-sized drawing of her in a beautiful kimono. "Sai is very sweet. He wasn't too pushy with me and he gave me a present." She showed them the drawing and they all 'oohd' and 'aahd' at it.

It was TenTen's turn to report how her night had been so far.

"Neji is being a cold jackass as usual!" TenTen reported huffing in her anger while Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped. "He won't dance, no matter what I do! Okay, I admit, I don't like dancing so much either, but he's ridiculous. One lousy dance, that's all I ask for and he won't do it! Bastard!"

"W-who w-w-were y-you d-dancing w-with j-j-just n-now?" Hinata asked, stuttering since TenTen was now emitting 'anger waves'.

TenTen shrugged. "Some random dude. Ino sent him my way in order to make jealous."

"And he _did_ get jealous if you haven't noticed." Ino stated, clinking her cup with TenTen's in their triumph.

The girls laughed as they remembered Neji glaring at TenTen while she was dancing with another guy. Then they all looked at Ino, knowing that she was the one who wanted to tell her news the most. And, as expected, Ino's face lit up when she realized it was her turn to give her report.

"Shikamaru asked me to be his girlfriend!" Ino yelled out.

"Congratulations!" Hinata said immediately.

"Seriously?" TenTen said gaping, who knew Shikamaru actually had it in him to ask a full question?

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at her with incredulity. "What do you think I said?! Yes, of course!"

TenTen grinned. "Finally! It took forever for you two to make it official!"

"It's better than you Ms. It-took-me-five-years-to-realize-that-the-guy-I-liked-likes-me-back! At least I was occupied by my infatuation for Sasuke-kun to see Shikamaru! You had Neji right in front of you with no road block and you still didn't see it!"

TenTen looked stubbornly at her. "Hey! That's not my fault! I-I'm just a little slow that's all!"

Ino snorted, "Ya got that right…"

"So…" Sakura said slyly. "What are the two of you going to do first as a couple?"

Ino immediately blushed. "S-shut up Sakura!"

"What?" Sakura said innocently. "What are you talking about? I never said anything; implied anything…"

TenTen caught on. "My, my Ino, what a dirty mind you have…"

Hinata was blushing and twiddling her fingers at this point. Ino's face was getting redder and redder from a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Oh shut up you guys! If you don't I'll, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sakura asked amused. "You have no blackmail against me since I've haven't been here for twelve years."

"I may not have blackmail for you but I certainly have blackmail for someone who can stop you! TenTen, if you two don't stop I'll tell Sakura what happened to you on Halloween last year!"

TenTen immediately stopped laughing. "Sakura. Shut up if you don't want needles up you ass!"

Sakura immediately shut up and beside her Hinata let out an audible sigh glad that the chaos was over without any physical harm taking place. Ino and TenTen were friends but it was well known that they'd start hitting each other to prove their own points when they were arguing.

"Okay, now that all the reports are in, let's get back to the boys' shall we?" Sakura suggested, nodding her head towards their table where all their dates were sitting with some other guys who had joined them earlier on. "Who are those people anyway?"

"Oh, those are mostly just the jocks that hang out with Sasuke. Watch out for them, they love to play with girls like Sasuke and most of the time they're either high, drunk or at least on something." TenTen explained.

Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Naruto-kun doesn't like them very much…" Hinata put in. "But he says that one or two are nice, but most are pretty mean."

The other girls nodded. "Well, I guess we should be going then…"

The girls walked towards the table when Sakura noticed that two of the jocks were sitting on a bench instead of chairs. They were grinning idiotically and when the girls arrived they started to flirt with them with no shame at all.

Ino rolled her eyes before she sat down next to Shikamaru, Hinata looked nervously at the jocks before she quickly sat down to a smiling Naruto, Sakura ignored the jocks before she sat down next to Sai who smiled at her, TenTen glared at one of the jocks as he tried to grab her ass before she sat down next to a still-grumpy Neji.

"What's wrong with you?" TenTen asked innocently.

Neji glared at her. "You know, don't play innocent."

TenTen laughed. "Geez, you're easily ticked aren't you?"

Neji just looked at her before leaning over to whisper something inaudible into her ear causing her to blush.

"Oi! No making out in this table! It's bad enough we got these people here!" Naruto shouted at Neji, gesturing to the jocks that were obviously drunk and wouldn't remember Naruto insulted them.

"Did someone spike the punch or something?" Ino asked worried; she and TenTen had drunk the punch.

"No," Shikamaru assured her, "they-"

"Hey!"

The group turned around to see…

"Oh no." Hinata said worried.

"They're screwed." Sai said, laughing.

"Shit." Neji said as TenTen looked wide-eyed at the newcomer.

"What do we do?" Ino asked, trying to block the jocks from view.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said putting his face into his hands.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said moving over to block Sasuke from view (he's drunk too).

"Hey, Grandma!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. (Everyone sweat drops)

"Don't even bother to hide!" Tsunade shouted at them as she looked at them warningly. "How could you guys do this? It's so stupid that you guys could even think that I would never find out!"

"P-please, Tsunade-sama! Don't be so hard on them!" Hinata pleaded, she wasn't too fond of the jocks, but she had to protect them didn't she?

"Yeah! I mean you drink it all the time!" TenTen spoke up; finally getting over the fact that Tsunade was there while most of the guys at the table were underage and drunk.

"Just because I drink it all the time," Tsunade said, "Doesn't mean I drink it _all_ the time! Shizune took it away from me this afternoon, so move over and give me some!"

"Huh?" the group said, looking at Tsunade in disbelief.

"You heard me, so move over!" Tsunade said, climbing into the makeshift circle the group had made and sitting next to two drunk jocks.

"Yeah! Granny loves to party too, give her some, I say." One of the jocks slurred stupidly gesturing for two other to move over so that she could sit. Sakura then realized that the bench she had thought two of the jocks were sitting on was actually an ice chest under brown cloth. The two jocks sat up and handed Tsunade a cold beer bottle. "Here's to… Oreo cookies!"

"Yeah, Oreo cookies!" The other drunks cheered while the sober people sweat dropped (a/n: I love Oreo cookies!)

"Principle Tsunade!" a voice scolded.

The group turned around to see a very angry yet distraught looking Shizune.

"Huh? Who's that?" one of the jocks asked, not recognizing Shizune as their nurse in his drunken status.

"Neh, it's just my overprotective babysitter…" Tsunade said childishly. The beer was already getting to her.

"Principle Tsunade! Please! You aren't supposed to be doing this! You're supposed to punish them not join them!"

"Relax, Shizune, besides I can't punish _all_ of them, they're too many and you know what they say, when you can't beat them, join them!" Tsunade said laughing; everyone else that was drunk started to laugh with her.

"Principle Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed exasperated. This was definitely not in the job description. "Ah, come on Principle Tsunade, let's get you out of here. You kids stay here and don't move." She said sternly towards the drunks knowing from experience that drunk people usually did as they were told if they thought it was a game. "It's a game. The first to leave looses."

The drunks all grinned and a little bit of their jock competitive nature came when they said, "No way am I gonna loose!"

Shizune grabbed Tsunade and dragged her off; not knowing that part of the group was still sober.

"Okay, we gotta leave, like, now." Ino said, quickly getting up. One of the jocks immediately said, "Ha! You loose!"

"I agree. We should go. Even though we're not drunk, we'll still get in trouble if we're caught with these people." Neji said gesturing towards jocks.

Sai nodded. "Do you need a ride Sakura?" He knew that Sakura came with Ino that morning.

Sakura shook her head and politely said, "Sorry, I would but I don't think poor Naruto could handle Sasuke by himself…" She looked over to where Naruto was already struggling to get Sasuke towards Sasuke's jaguar.

"Teme! Why in hell did you drink so much!" Naruto complained as he wrapped one of Sasuke's arms around his shoulder's to support him to the vehicle.

Sakura said goodbye to Sai and went towards Naruto.

"Bye forehead!" Ino shouted towards her before leaving with a yawning Shikamaru who was muttering, "Troublesome woman, have your own car but too lazy to drive it…"

"G-goodbye, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, see you at school Monday…" Hinata said, blushing.

"Bye Hinata! I loved tonight, you're real cool, I would hug you but teme here is being a bastard as usual…" Naruto said blaming Sasuke as usual.

"See you at school Hinata, oh, and do me a favor, make sure Neji drops off TenTen first, if you don't who knows what'll happen! You may never see Neji again till about ten o'clock in the morning!" Sakura said, laughing as Hinata blushed and nodded.

"You know, I was going to give you a heartfelt farewell but now that you've said that, I don't think so." TenTen said through gritted teeth before stalking off before saying a proper goodbye. Neji just nodded towards her calmly but Sakura could see that his cheeks were tinted in the lightest shade of pink.

"Sakura-chan come on!" Naruto called over to her. "I just put teme in the car, but since he's drunk I don't know if he'll stay there…"

"Coming Naruto!" Sakura called, before running towards the blonde. When she caught up she asked, "Hey, Naruto, how does Sasuke act when he's drunk?"

"Like he normally does, all quiet-like… You see when he's drunk he only focuses on one thing." Naruto explained. He was with Sasuke most of the time when they went to clubs so he knew how Sasuke acted.

"One thing?" Sakura echoed, climbing into the passenger seat of the jaguar, noticing that Naruto had put Sasuke in the back seat.

"Yeah… how should I say this? Well, let's say that Sasuke's drunk, like he is now, I can talk to him all I want about ramen, to annoy him but he'll never tell me to shut up like he'd usually do. Know why?"

"No."

"It's because when Sasuke's drunk he doesn't think about anything but one thing and he never focuses on anything else."

Sakura still didn't get it and she was clearly showing it since Naruto spoke up again.

"Let's say that Sasuke was thinking about, I don't know, tomatoes all day, when he was still sober even. You with me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, you can tell him about all kinds of stuff and he won't say anything but once you say the word 'tomato', _then_ you'll know he's drunk."

"How so?"

"When you mention the one thing that he's been thinking about all day, and he's drunk, then he'll start acting like any common idiot. He'll start saying stuff that he'd never say out loud when he's sober. Okay, we're here."

Sakura looked up and saw that they were parked in front of Sasuke's mansion. She looked up, confused, at Naruto.

"I'll drop you off right now; I just want to get teme in bed as soon as possible. He may act sober most of the time, but any minute now he's gonna start goin' off about his 'one thing'." Naruto explained grinning before getting off to get Sasuke out of the back seat.

Sakura was used to Sasuke being quiet but this was freakish. Sasuke was just looking straight ahead with the same passive expression as usual but she knowing that he was actually drunk made it weird.

"Um… Do Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha know that Sasuke drinks?"

Naruto shook his head no. "Nah, but Fugaku is away on a business trip right now and Mikoto said she would go out with some friends tonight, probably Ino's mom or something, as for Itachi, there is a slim chance that he'll be here but knowing him, I think he'd care less if Sasuke drinks."

Sakura mouthed an 'o' as she helped Naruto heave Sasuke up the steps and through the front door.

"You sure he'll be alright on his own? I mean, in this state he could hurt himself…" Sakura asked, worried.

"Not if we knock him out first." Naruto said, grinning.

"What?!" Sakura asked, she didn't like the way that sounded. What were they going to do, creep up behind him with a bat and hit the back of his head to make him sleep?

"Relax, it's not what you're probably thinking, I have a special pill that'll make Sasuke go to sleep immediately without harming him. You'll see come on, put him on the bed." Naruto said, gesturing Sakura to put Sasuke on his bed. "Wait here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'll get the pill, be back in a sec."

Sakura watched helplessly as Naruto left through the door into the unknown. This night was turning out to be exactly the opposite of what she thought the dance would be like.

"Well, at least Sai was a cool date…" Sakura muttered.

"Sai?"

Sakura jumped up, confused. Who said that? Then it dawned on her that the voice came from her right; from the bed.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked tentatively. She never really did enjoy talking to the sober Sasuke she didn't know about the drunk Sasuke.

"…"

Sakura's eye twitched, even when he was drunk he didn't talk much, then she remembered what he had reacted to earlier on.

"Sai?"

At this Sasuke's eyes seemed to darken with mix emotions of anger, hate, and a bit of sorrow.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked anger clearly in his voice.

Sakura thought quickly. Should she pry and find out why Sai was on Sasuke's mind…

'**Oh, please don't let him be gay!' Inner Sakura pleaded.**

Or should she just mind her own business? Hmm… she went with option number one.

"Um… what do you think of him?" Sakura asked in an adult-asking-child tone.

Sasuke shrugged. "He's a no-good bastard."

"Why is Sai a no-good bastard?" Sakura asked, her heart pounding faster by the second.

"Because he calls me names, he looks too much like me and…" Sasuke hesitated.

Sakura knew that whatever was supposed to be said after 'and' was never ever supposed to be said out loud if a drunken Sasuke didn't want to say it, but she was curious and Sasuke wouldn't remember any of this so she asked, "And?"

"And… he stole my date." The drunken Sasuke slurred out.

"Huh?" Okay, now she was confused, "What do you mean he stole your date?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said simply, and with no hesitation, "I was going to ask her to go with the dance with me but Sai beat me to it."

Sakura's heart was really pounding now and Inner Sakura was throwing confetti in the background.

"Why were you going to ask Sakura to the dance?"

Again drunken Sasuke hesitated, meaning that sober Sasuke would never have told this to anyone even if his life depended on it. "Because she isn't my fangirl..." Sakura could have sworn she felt her heart fail. "And because she's pretty and sweet, you don't get a lot of girls like that here; most of them are sluts but not her. I like that." The last part seemed like an afterthought but Sakura paid no heed to that. Right now she was in a daze. Uchiha Sasuke thought that she was pretty, sweet, and liked it.

'Oh yeah! We are so in girl!' Inner Sakura cheered.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting! Did he say anything?" Naruto asked as he came in with a glass of water that had two pills in it.

Sakura decided to shake her head no, and watched as Naruto made Sasuke drink the water with pills in it. In no time at all Sasuke was knocked out and Naruto dropped off Sakura at her house.

'I can't believe that Sasuke was going to ask me to the dance…' Sakura thought, looking up from her bed at the ceiling.

'Don't forget he thinks we're pretty!' Inner Sakura chimed.

'Yeah, but he was drunk, so I wouldn't count on that being real.' Sakura thought bitterly.

'Neh, whatever, I don't care!' Inner Sakura yelled out happily.

'I knew you wouldn't, but I do…' Sakura replied before drifting off into an uneasy sleep where there were a bunch of chickens that kept saying: _'she's pretty and sweet, you don't get a lot of girls like that here; most of them are sluts but not her. I like that.'_

* * *

(somewhere in Konoha)

"A _gun_?! You pointed a _gun_ at them?!"

"Mother, would you please calm down? It's not like Sasuke or Sakura got hurt…" Itachi stated calmly looking at his distraught mother.

"B-but they pointed a gun at my baby! And my future daughter-in-law! Ita-kun! I thought you just told them to scare them, not kill them!" Mikoto said exasperated.

Itachi sighed; his mother could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Firstly, Sasuke's not a baby, secondly, don't call me Ita-kun, mother." Itachi said.

Mikoto pouted at not being able to call her sons what she should be able to call them.

"But you do have a point, I did tell them just to scare them, not kill them…" Itachi said before turning to the other three figures in the room. "Tell Orochimaru that he should expect a dock in pay."

Zaku, who was one of the hit-men-for-hire nodded, knowing full well that Orochimaru was not going to be pleased. The only reason that Orochimaru even bothered to put his men for rent was because they needed money to finance Orochimaru's businesses, a dock in pay would result in an excruciating painful kick in the ass for Zaku.

"Yes sir, we'll be going now." Zaku said before gesturing for his two companion so leave with him.

"Well," Mikoto spoke up, "At least we know that Sasuke likes Sakura well enough to protect her." Yup, any little thing made this woman happy.

Itachi nodded, "Can I go now, mother, I have some business to attend to."

"Yes, yes, when should I expect you home, then?" Mikoto asked. She was used to the three men in her lives just leaving without explanation that's why she wanted a daughter-in-law like Sakura to talk to.

Itachi shrugged. "Two days."

Mikoto nodded. In two days was Monday, she wondered vaguely what chaos would ensue by then.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this fic is going slow, but the only reason that's happening is because I want Sasuke and Sakura to get close to one another before Gaara comes. Right now it's late September in the fic. School started early September, Sakura came mid-September and the last basketball game will be early December (the one where Gaara comes). That's how I have it planned.

Anyways, people who guess who the three people were where half right, Orochimaru didn't send them Itachi did.

Sasuke's behavior as a drunk can be anything, so don't say that he was OOC because he was drunk! His behavior is based on my uncle's behavior whenever my uncle is drunk. It wasn't originally going to be like this, but then we had a party and my uncle got drunk and inspiration struck!

Okay, now please review! Press the button that says go! Anonymous welcome, flames welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Out With the Old, In With the New

Chapter Eight

A/N: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had this about half a week ago but me being the genius that I am, got myself grounded. Yeah, that was a lot of fun. But then I got so many reviews I was so happy but then I realized something, that some of the people that have me on their 'favorites, or alert list' don't review. So please if u do have me on one please review and at least tell me _why_ u have it there. Other than that: Thank You!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Oh.

My.

God.

Sakura stared at the calendar she had put on the wall three days after she moved in. It was cheap since she bought it at the dollar store. But that wasn't the point! The point was that today was now currently Monday.

'When the hell did Saturday and Sunday go by?' Sakura thought worriedly.

The weekend had been a blur to the pink-haired woman; she could barely remember what happened during that time. She knew that she had once again gone to the dollar store to buy herself an umbrella, conveniently she found out that in that area it was legendary for there to be a long drought after a heavy rainstorm. She also remembered that on Sunday she went to the park.

And now it was Monday, the dreaded and most hated day of the week. It was the one day out of the whole week that signaled anxiety of the rest of the wretched days to come. It signaled the upcoming labor and work of either school or your job. It was the day that you had to get up early after a weekend of resting and sleeping in late in leisure. Yes, it was certainly hated for many reasons by many people but, she, Haruno Sakura, had a special reason for hating this particular Monday.

This Monday happened to be the first day that she would see Uchiha Sasuke since she found out that he wanted to ask her to the dance, and that he thought that she was pretty.

'**Chya! We totally RULE!'** Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her immature half and grabbed her stuff before heading out the door. She hummed to herself as she walked to Sasuke's, trying to distract herself from what lay ahead. As she approached she noticed that a Rolls Royce Phantom was awaiting her.

"Bastard doesn't know when to stop showing off, does he?" Sakura muttered to herself as she opened the door to the back seat expecting to see Naruto's happy face shining down on her, instead something heavy fell on top of her. Sorry –no – someone fell on her. Wait, hold the phone, two people fell on top of her! What did she have a sign on her forehead that said, 'Hey, come fall on me people!'

She glared at whoever fell onto her, and then realized that it was none other than Shikamaru and Ino.

"Um… did I interrupt something?" Sakura asked, biting back the will to laugh at Ino's flustered face and Shikamaru's slight blush that graced his cheeks when he realized that he and Ino had been caught making out.

"H-hey, Sakura! I didn't see you there, thank god I did! You wouldn't believe how lost I was!" Ino yelled out, smoothing out her uniform and tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura raised an amused eyebrow; how stupid did Ino think she was?

Shikamaru just stood there silent, choosing wisely not to put any comment into the argument that was likely going to occur.

"Right, Ino, and pigs fly… oh yeah, they do! You've been on a plane before right Ino?" Sakura said cheekily.

Ino's already red face flushed into an even deeper shade of red, but more out of anger than out of embarrassment this time.

"Forehead! You better take that back or I'll make you…"

"You'll make me do what? I know something I could do!", Sakura mocked gasped, "I could tell everyone what happened right now!" Just in case Ino didn't get what she was saying Sakura pointed suggestively between her and Shikamaru.

Ino gasped. Okay, she and Shikamaru were a couple now but that wouldn't stop the rumors in school saying that she was a whore!

Witnessing the horror look on Ino's face Sakura laughed and said, "I kid, I kid, I just needed to relieve some stress, and pissing you off is sorta my way to do that…"

Ino's face turned back to normal as Sakura asked, "Anyway, what are you doing here Ino?"

"Huh? Oh, I just felt like coming with you guys today to get to school. Well that and _someone_ had to destroy my car last Friday." Ino said through gritted teeth.

Shikamaru gave a sheepish look before saying, "I told you that the song on the radio made me sleepy. We ran into a pole." Shikamaru added before Sakura could ask.

"Oh. Hey, here come the others!" Sakura said, as Naruto and Sasuke came towards them. "Um, where's Neji?"

Ino answered. "He's going to school with Hinata, to make sure that she drives correctly. It also might be a convenience that Hinata goes to school with TenTen…"

Sakura laughed then abruptly stopped when the other two men approached, remembering what had happened between her and Sasuke on Friday. She wondered vaguely if Sasuke would remember what happened.

And this wondering caused her to stare at him.

A lot of staring.

"Uh, forehead, are you sick or something?" Ino's voice interrupted her thoughts on Sasuke knowing or not.

"Huh, no?" Sakura asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Then why are you staring at Sasuke?"

It took an enormous effort from Sakura not to blush. "Huh? I was?" She decided to pretend to be stupid and unaware of what she was doing.

Ino rolled her eyes again. "Forehead, you're spacing get it together!"

"Ah! Right, sorry." Sakura said, as she tore her eyes off of Sasuke's narrowed ones and climbed into the vehicle. "Huh, why aren't you driving, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke, who usually hated anyone else to drive his car, decided not to answer. Instead he took out his ipod and put on his earphones.

'Son of a-" Sakura stopped herself before she could insult Mikoto but still screamed ugly (but beautiful at the moment) words at him in her head. Honestly, he could never be nice to her could he? The only time he'd ever showed any human emotions to her were when he was sick, she had a gun to her head, and he was drunk, not very nice times, huh?

"This is my car Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered proudly. "Actually, I've had it for a while now, but Sasuke _insisted_ that he drive everyday, such a gentleman."

Sasuke whacked him on the head.

"Okay, I didn't get my drivers license till yesterday…"

Sakura giggled.

"And it wouldn't be a good idea to go in Sasuke's car since his fan girls memorized each one he has." Naruto continued.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And since when does that matter?", Sakura asked, ignoring the glare Sasuke gave her when she said that his cars didn't matter.

Ino looked at her in surprise. "Sakura did you go anywhere this weekend?"

'No, I mostly stayed up in my house hiding from Sasuke…' Sakura thought, and then answered, "Yeah, the dollar store."

Ino gave her a look.

"What is it with you rich people and the dollar store?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

Ino shook her head, deciding to let it go and said, "Well, if you had gone to the mall like a _normal _teenager you would know what would be wrong about going to school in one of Sasuke's cars."

Sakura decided to ignore the insult and said, "And that would be…"

"The fangirls would know it's him and murder us! Nobody knows that Naruto has this car so we'll be able to sneak in without so many people noticing us."

"And they would murder us because…" Sakura prompted.

Ino was tempted to slap her mocking mouth.

"Because of what happened on Friday!" Ino said.

Sakura tried, I repeat, tried to stop blushing but still ended up turning red as the memory of what happened Friday. Okay, she was not a fangirl of his, but she couldn't help but blush as she remembered that he thought she was pretty.

"Why are you blushing, you had a gun pointed to you! That is not something to blush about!" Ino yelled at her as Naruto pulled out the car, slowly and carefully. It was his first car; he didn't want anything happen to it.

Sakura snapped back to reality. 'That's right; they don't what happened at Sasuke's house.'

"Oh, yeah… right, hehe" Sakura said nervously under Ino's suspicious gaze, "Yeah, and why would they murder us?"

Ino sighed. "The word spread about what happened in the art room on Friday! And everybody's been dying to know what really happened, since there have been all these rumors going on. You know, like there were supposedly ten guys, and Sasuke beat them all off, well that's obviously a lie, but some people believe it… Anyway, no one knows the real story, except for the fact that you and Sasuke were involved."

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke went out, why didn't he just say the rumors are true, or tell them the real story, I'm sure he would love the extra attention…" Sakura said, ignoring the glare sent to her by said person.

"That's exactly what I said, but he still won't say anything, I think he enjoys the attention."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the two girls, "You two know I'm here right now, right?"

"Yeah we do, but we know you don't care so just continue listening to your ipod like the good little hero that you are." Ino said sweetly.

Sasuke growled but said nothing more; instead he turned back to the front and concentrated on the road ahead of him, trying to drown out Naruto's stupid taste in music that was now playing on the radio. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dobe managed to bring them into the school parking lot, which was now currently flooded with all of Sasuke's annoying fangirls.

"Ah! Look, another car! Maybe, Sasuke-kun's in there!" one of them shouted out.

"You idiot! Sasuke doesn't have a car like that!"

"Well, you never know! He could have bought one over the weekend!"

"He did not! My uncle owns all the dealerships in town where Sasuke-kun usually buys his cars; he would have told me if Sasuke-kun bought a new one!"

"Yeah, and I checked on the internet to see if he bought one from out of town and he didn't!"

"Oh, whatever, we all know how unreliable you two are, check the car anyway, who's in it?"

"I can't see! All the windows are tinted, including the front ones!"

"Whatever, just make them roll down the window!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he heard the girls from outside; why couldn't they ever leave him the hell alone?!

"Um… guys this is a problem… what are we going to do if they ask us to roll down the window?" Ino asked worriedly. Great day to go with Sasuke to school…

"Hn. Naruto, don't put down the window." Sasuke ordered.

"Aww, man, and I really wanted to do that too!" Naruto said sarcastically as he watched Sasuke's fangirls close in on them.

"At this rate, they'll find out it's us… troublesome, we should just get out while we can…" Shikamaru yawned out.

"We can't do that! They'll spot Sasuke-kun for sure!" Ino said.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sasuke, man, I'm your friend, but this is a situation where every man if for himself, bye."

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's wrist before she could protest and ducked out the door and out of site of the fangirls. Sasuke glared after them, some friend he was, but then he decided he would have done the same. He looked over at Sakura who suddenly looked very pretty now that Ino was gone and didn't overshadow her. He shook the thought out of his head and blamed it on hormones.

"Aren't you going to go too?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"No, what kind of a friend do you think I am?" Sakura asked, ignoring the fact that he probably didn't consider them to be friends and she was insulting Ino and Shikamaru, "Besides who else is going to cover for you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, how on earth did she expect to cover for him? Suddenly he felt himself being pulled backwards and realized that Sakura had grabbed his arm and was attempting to pull him into the back seat.

"Haruno! What the hell?!" Sasuke asked angrily as Sakura showed him strength that he thought impossible for such a small girl to have.

"I'm covering for you, you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she strained to pull him into the backseat, "It would help if you would cooperate! Get into the back seat now!"

Sasuke finally realized what she was trying to do and climbed over the passenger seat to get to the back seats. "You could have just asked me woman!"

"I didn't want to argue, I knew that if I asked you, you wouldn't have done it!" Sakura breathed out.

"And why wouldn't I do it? I'm not stupid, I know a good plan when I-" Oh shit. He didn't mean to compliment her plan, damnit; he spoke without thinking first, now she was going to think that he was being nice to her. Luckily for him, Sakura wasn't paying attention; instead she was more interested on the girls outside.

_**Knock, knock**_

Naruto jumped at the sound of one of the girl's fists against his window. "Uh, what do we do? They'd still be able to see teme!"

Sakura, however, was way ahead of him. She grabbed Sasuke and pushed him onto the floor, then dumped Naruto's, Ino's, Shikamaru's and her backpacks onto him. When she was sure Sasuke was covered she stepped over him and sat on the passenger seat.

"Sasuke if you know what's good for you don't say anything." Sakura mumbled before nodding to Naruto to go ahead and lower the window.

"H-hey, ladies! What can I do for you?" Naruto asked, grinning at the fangirls who were currently glaring at him.

"Naruto! I knew it! Where's Sasuke?! I know you two live with each other and come to school together, so spill!" one of the girls demanded.

"Teme," the girls gasped as they heard their beloved being called that, "isn't here. This is my car, he came in his own."

One of the girls narrowed her eyes and then looked past him and saw Sakura.

"Hmph. Fine, I believe you, if Sasuke-kun was in this car he'd be in the front." The girls said. Naruto sighed in relief.

"B-but how would we know for sure? They could be hiding him, especially that bitch inside there! She would want to hide him and keep him all to herself!" one of the girls protested, ignoring the fact that Sakura was right there and could hear them all.

Oh, how Sakura wanted to punch that girl's mouth right then and there for calling her a…

"Nn.. she's right, we can't know for sure, Naruto, lower all of your windows." The leader said.

"No! You can't make me do that! This is my car and I'm not about to-"

"Do it if you know what's good for you!" one of the girls screeched the others nodding in agreement.

"It's okay Naruto, lower the windows." Sakura said, sure that Sasuke wouldn't be caught.

"Neh, fine, Sakura-chan." Naruto said sulkily before lowering the windows.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was _not_ happy at all. He was an Uchiha, damnit! He didn't deserve this kind of treatment! He shuffled slightly under the backpacks, determined not to move so much lest he be caught. Now he could see why Sakura was worried that he would argue with this plan. He could hear the voices of his fangirls above him and he occasionally heard Naruto's or Sakura's voice too. Suddenly it seemed to get a little lighter in the car; it seemed that Naruto had to put down the windows of the car. Hn. Dobe, letting woman push him around like that, if it were _him_ who was driving the car he would have gotten out of the situation quicker.

Suddenly the car lurched forward, Sasuke waited five seconds before he pushed the wretched things that were on him aside and sat up.

"Haruno, next time, tell me before-" Sasuke started, but he never finished since one of his fangirls conveniently decided to look through the still open windows and shrieked, "Sasuke-kun!"

Holy…

"Sasuke! Next time don't get up before we tell you to!" Sakura cried out as she saw in horror all the girls who were coming their way.

"Hell no! You guys would have left me here!" Sasuke snapped back as he stood to sit properly on the seats. As soon as he stood up however he was tackled back to a sitting position by Sakura who dove towards the backseat. Sakura didn't have time to blush when she saw her position with Sasuke. Instead she reached behind her and pushed open the car door.

"Come on!" Sakura said, hurriedly pulling Sasuke out of the car with her.

"I can go on my own you know." Sasuke growled as she continued to pull his arm, leading him away from the rapid fangirls.

"Ha! In case you didn't know, they're probably after me too, it'd be best for us to stick together so that if we're caught we can tell the story straight, I don't want people to think something else went on." Sakura called out to him, she wasn't in a very good mood.

Sasuke glared at her, before picking up the pace and almost passing her, if he left her, she would probably tell a different story than what actually happened. They managed to sneak to the other side of the school. Behind them they could hear Naruto trying to tell the girls off.

"For the last freakin' time! He's not here!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes he is, move over! Sasuke-kun, is it true that you beat up twenty guys all on your own, with your bare hands, cause if it is, I think that makes you way hot! Not that you aren't hot already!" One of the girls called out, stupidly thinking that Sasuke was still in the car.

Sakura raised an eyebrow towards Sasuke, "Twenty guys?"

Sasuke glared at her, "I wasn't the one who made up the stories."

"Whatever…"

The two slowed down their pace after they made sure that there were no fangirls in sight. They were still outside the school, but on a different side of the building, all the girls were currently at the front where student parking was, harassing poor Naruto out of his mind.

Finally they heard the girls voices quiet down. Sakura tentatively and bravely looked around the corner to see what happened.

"Naruto made it out okay." Sakura reported.

"Who cares? What about those stupid girls?"

Sakura glared at him, "You're his best friend, you're supposed to care!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I asked you a question."

Sakura sighed before ducking her head around once again.

"They're still there. I guess they haven't given up."

Sasuke inwardly groaned, hey, he might play around with them once in a while to ease his hormones, but, damn, they didn't know when to stop!

Silence reigned.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!!!!!**_

Sakura's head snapped up out of her hands, "Finally, now we can go in!"

Sasuke glared at her.

"What? What's so wrong with wanting to go inside?"

"Sasuke-kun!!!! There you are!!!"

Sakura whipped around so quickly she almost got a whiplash. To the side of her were a bunch of girls who were gaping at finally spotting Sasuke.

"They heard you." Sasuke explained before grabbing her wrists and pulling her into a run.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! Come back!!!"

"Who is that bitch?! Sasuke-kun I promise you that I'll be much better!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Sasuke continued to weave Sakura around the building (it's not a square building more zigzaggy) until they finally were able to stop. Behind them they heard a teacher blow a whistle and hustle every girl inside.

Sakura breathed out in relief, "Thanks for not taking off without me; I don't think I could have survived that…"

"Hn. We're even."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, the only reason he took her with him was because he thought he _owed_ her? Oh, very sweet wasn't he?

Sakura took a moment to drink in her surroundings; she had no clue where they were, it was obvious that she'd never been to this part of the school before.

"Um… where are we?"

Sasuke chose not to reply instead he reached into his pocket attempting to find his ipod, but realized that he had left it in his backpack which now currently in the back of Naruto's car. However, he did find something else to calm him down.

_**Flick!**_

Sakura looked up and watched in horror as Sasuke lit up a cigarette and started to smoke.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?!"

Sasuke gave her a rare surprised look; no girl in this school ever reacted like that when he smoked, they thought it was cool. However, he quickly resumed his normal expressionless self and said, "Hn."

"That's not an answer!"

"Smoking." Sasuke said; anything to get this girl to shut up.

"But it's against the school rules!"

"Don't give."

"You're a jock; smoking is bad for your game!" Sakura yelled out, hoping that his love for basketball would stop him.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't plan to be a professional."

Sasuke blew out some smoke, he didn't really like to, but it was his alternate thing to calm him down when he didn't have his ipod with him. He took in another breath and looked sideways with his eyes at the pink haired girl next to him who was currently babbling stuff about how bad it was to your body to smoke. He unconsciously narrowed his eyes, what was her problem? It wasn't like he was addicted to the stuff. He just used it to calm himself down when he was annoyed.

"Will you quit it already?" Sakura mumbled, obviously defeated by the fact that he was ignoring her and wasn't really paying attention.

Sasuke breathed out the smoke again, but this time accidentally towards the spot where Sakura was causing her to cough.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're honestly telling me that you've never once smoked?"

"Of course I haven't! I'm not some druggie who relies on that stuff to live life to the fullest; I know how to have fun without it." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was impressed (but just a tiny bit), there were very few girls in the school who didn't do some type of drug. He figured that they only did it to impress him but it had the exact opposite effect on him; it disgusted him. They looked stupid and ugly when they were high or drunk.

However, Sasuke was also ticked. Sakura had practically called him a druggie who relied on cigarettes. That was wrong, he was an Uchiha, and he didn't rely on anybody or anything.

"Look pinky-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't, "Whatever, pinky, like I was saying…"

"Chicken-hair." Sakura muttered angrily.

Sasuke glared at her but continued what he was saying, "Like I was saying, I don't rely on drugs. It just calms me down."

Sakura rolled her eyes, yeah, right, like that was true. "Just keep telling yourself that, Sasuke…"

Sasuke growled angrily but before he could say anything Sakura plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed the vile thing under her shoe.

"What the hell Haruno!?" Sasuke yelled out angrily. "That was my last one!"

"Good! That thing is gonna get you killed one day!" Sakura yelled out.

"Who cares?!"

"I do!"

Sasuke smirked at Sakura who immediately blushed.

"L-look, don't even think about that! I'm just a girl who doesn't want another human being to die, just like all the other normal people in this place!" Sakura protested, flustered beyond belief.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, yeah, right, like that was true. "Just keep telling yourself that, Sakura…"

Sakura huffed, and crossed her arms, causing Sasuke to smirk; she was so childish.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait! We're missing first period!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, she barely realized that now? "Yeah, we are, so what?"

Sakura's horrified expression told Sasuke that she'd never skipped class before, and she was obviously going to go into panic mode soon.

"So what?" Yup, he was right. "So what? So we'll get in trouble! It'll go down on our record that we skipped a class! We'll miss a lesson! We could be having a quiz! We could-"

"Pinky. Stop panicking." Sasuke interrupted.

"But-"

Sasuke glared at her, as if daring her to start talking again. "Relax. If we went there now, we wouldn't be better off. Our stuff is in dobe's car, when break comes we'll ask for the keys and go get it. Besides, Kakashi probably hasn't realized we're gone yet…"

* * *

(Meanwhile in English Class)

"Yo guys, I just realized something… where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked, finally looking up from his beloved orange book to view the class.

'He's barely noticed that?' the class thought in unison.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto spoke up. "This morning they ran away from fangirls I don't know where they are now!"

"Thank you Naruto, but next time don't be so loud in answering me. I'm only nine feet away from you." Kakashi answered.

"Yes sir!" Naruto yelled out, not realizing he was yelling.

Kakashi sweatdropped before thinking, "Hmm… I could go look for them and then give them detention, but then again, I'm at a very good part in the book… I guess I won't. Anyway, they might be doing something; I wouldn't want to interrupt them. Teenager will be teenagers…"

* * *

(back with Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura buried her face into the palms of her hands in defeat. Sasuke's logic was right, what was she supposed to do? She guessed all she could do was wait until the bell rang. She sighed, earning a glare from Sasuke again.

'**What are you doing?!' Inner Sakura raged. 'You're alone with the man of your dreams! Make a move!'**

'No! I'm not a whore! And he's not the man of my dreams! The man of my dreams is sweet, and kind, and _talks_!' Sakura yelled back.

'**Who would want a man like that when you can have tall, dark, and sexy?' **

'I don't care I want sweet, kind, and talkative!'

'**Tall, dark, and sexy!'**

'Sweet, kind, and talkative!'

'**Tall, dark, and sexy!'**

'Sweet, kind, and talkative!'

'**Tall, dark, and sexy!'**

'SWEET KIND AND TALKAT-'

"Haruno."

'**Ha! He talks! You happy now!' Inner cheered. **

'Shut up!' Sakura yelled, "Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her, "You were making weird faces."

"Oh… hehehe, sorry, I do that sometimes… sorry."

Sasuke looked at her as if he knew she was not telling the whole story but he didn't say anything and just continued to look into space. He was bored out of his mind, but it was quiet, so he wasn't complaining. He stared up into the sky; why Shikamaru thought that cloud gazing was fun was his guess.

His eyes wondered to the pink-haired girl next to him who was on the ground next to him. Her expression on her face was normal now but minutes before it kept on switching as if she was having an argument with herself.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke up.

So much for it being quiet.

"…"

Sakura glared at him for not responding.

"Geez, just trying to make conversation. You weren't this quiet even when you were drunk." Sakura mumbled.

"What?!"

Sakura looked up in surprise at the Uchiha then realized her mistake.

"You were with me when I was drunk?" Sasuke demanded.

"U-uh, yeah, so what?" Sakura asked, keeping her cool

Sasuke calmed down, Sakura didn't seem nervous, a little surprised but not nervous. He knew the last thing that was on his mind was how Sai had the nerve to ask Sakura to the dance, if he talked it would have probably involved that somehow, but Sakura wasn't nervous, but just to be safe he'd ask.

"So, what did I say?" Sasuke asked, confident that she would say that he remained quiet all throughout the night.

"U-um…"

Oh shit. She was nervous.

"_What did I say?"_ Sasuke asked, this time sharper.

"Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well… I don't think I should tell you"

"Sakura, tell me _now_."

"Well…

_**Riiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggg!!!**_

"Let's go! We gotta find Naruto and get our stuff!" Sakura yelled out, determined to get to class this time and not to tell Sasuke what he said.

The two teens took off, looking for an entrance, when they found it, Sakura recognized it as the same one that Kiba had helped her go through. Sakura briefly showed Sasuke how to enter through it before they entered the school and power walked towards Anko's class, using the lesser used hallways so that the people who were curious about what happened on Friday wouldn't see them.

At last they arrived at the Chemistry class, there weren't any fangirls in here since the most devoted ones were too stupid to pass it and they dragged down the others with them so that they would have a better chance to woo Sasuke. Sakura quickly looked around and saw that the group was there. Quickly the two teens headed towards them, knowing that they had only a few minutes before the late bell rang.

_**Riiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!**_

Scratch that, they'd have to miss about ten minutes of class.

"Dobe. Backpacks. Car. Keys. Now." Sasuke said briefly wanting to get out of class before Anko caught them, hopefully she would choose today to be late.

"Huh? Teme! Sakura-chan! Where have you two been?" Naruto yelled, "And why the hell did you guys leave me there?! Do you know how long it took to get those girls to leave me alone?!"

"Shut. Up. Keys. Now." Sasuke growled, putting out his hands for the keys.

Naruto pouted, "Hi to you too…" He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out the keys then threw it to Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto, sorry I'll talk to you later, I got to go get my bag, or Sasuke'll probably leave it there." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned and hurried to walk out the door. Sooner he was out of there the better the chance Anko wouldn't catch them and keep them there. He briskly tried to walk out the door with Sakura right behind him.

_**Slam!!**_

Sasuke clutched his forehead in pain. In front of him Anko was grinning with her clipboard in hand, the very same clipboard that she used to slap Sasuke in the forehead with as he tried to get out.

"Where do you think you're goin', sunshine?" Anko said, grinning, "Sit down."

Sasuke glared at her but sat down next to a laughing Naruto while Sakura hurried to sit down next to a wide-eyed Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, you okay?!" Ino asked, alarmed, worried that his face would be ruined. Yup, when it came to Ino, looks were everything.

Sasuke glared at her and said nothing. Stupid teacher…

"Better hope you don't get a bruise again teme!"

Sakura looked confusedly at Naruto and then at Sasuke, "Again?"

"Oh, you don't know do you? Here, look." Naruto said as he quickly reached over and moved one of Sasuke's bangs out of the way so that Sakura could see the remains of a bruise that was already fading away. Sasuke growled and shoved Naruto off. Sakura gasped, that was where she hit him last Friday!

"Oh my god Sasuke! You didn't tell me I gave you a bruise!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and had a sudden urge to slam his forehead repeatedly against the table in front of him. Why the hell did god decide to give women such big mouths?

"What? Sakura, _you_ gave teme the bruise?!" Naruto asked in awe.

Sakura nodded while Naruto started to laugh.

"Heh, wait till I tell everyone that teme here got that bruise because of Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, laughing afterwards at the glare sent his way. "Neh, I don't think I'm as afraid of you anymore teme, not after this new bit of info…"

Sasuke began to reach over to choke the blonde man but stopped when he heard a whistle from the front of the class.

"Alright, maggots, as you may already know because of myspace, im's, cell phones, or whatever you kids use today to gossip with, last Friday before the dance there was a gun shootout in the art room involving two of our very own students whoever they may be."

The class looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura shrunk back, hoping that she'd turn invisible while Sasuke death glared at all of them. He just wasted a whole hour running from rapid fangirls to avoid answering their questions about Friday, in hell was he going to answer _theirs_ just because they were in the same class as him.

"Because of last Fridays' events Principle Tsunade and the police force of this city think it's best that you kids learn self-defense," At this the class groaned, more work, "So we'll be taking two weeks off the regular class," The class cheered, "Starting Monday. For the rest of the week we'll be doing twice the work." The class groaned.

Anko smiled sadistically, "Oh come on, twice the work is nothing. We hardly do anything anyway."

The class group glared at her as they remembered all the visits to the nurse because of failed experiments, mishaps, and Anko's mistakes at putting chemicals together. Now multiply that by two and they'd be in a hell of a lot of pain for the next five days.

"Anyway, I only heard about this this morning so I don't have anything planned for today, except-" Anko stopped and reached down underneath the desk and 'oof'd' as she heaved something up. "This."

The class stared at it. "Is that…?"

"Yup." Anko replied patting the thing on her desk. "This is a Mini-Gun."

The class backed away immediately.

"Where the heck did you get that?! And what were you thinking when you brought this here!?"

Anko looked innocently at her class, who were now backed up at the back up the class.

"Well, I used to work in the military and I have connections, it was really lucky that I had it on hand this morning or else we wouldn't have had a lesson…"

"Lucky?! That things gonna kill us!" someone shouted.

Anko looked insulted at her 'baby' being called a thing. "I just wanted to give you a sneak peak at what you guys are going to be seeing next week."

"We're going to be getting lessons at _self-defense_, not assassination!"

"And the difference is?" Anko said sarcastically. "Don't worry, my baby is absolutely safe."

The class looked at her, unsure of what to say. When it came to Anko, things were never safe. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Anko said, smiling, "Perfectly sa-"

_**Boom!!**_

Anko stared towards her rooms' right wall. "Uh… I accidentally took the one that was loaded…hehe, my bad."

The class stared wide-eyed at the spot where the wall used to be. Dust still clouded over the hole. The students who were closest to the spot were now on the floor coughing.

"Now I know why they chose this class to be the one where we learn self-defense, it's to protect ourselves from _her_." Someone mumbled.

"Ah! Not again! Anko I thought I told you that that wasn't allowed on campus, especially not in front of the students!"

The class looked over to the door to see a distraught Shizune, who was now talking into the radio. "Um, send security, janitors, and the constructions workers from last Friday to room 301, we had another 'incident' but it was an accident so don't call the police." Shizune said before gesturing for the students to get out of the classroom. "Try not to breathe in the dust."

"Oh, _now_ she tells me…" a student said coughing.

"Oh! Okay, everyone who did breathe in the dust go to the nurse's office, wait for me there. All students you have the rest of the period off, but not the whole day!" Shizune said as the class started to cheer.

Immediately the students took off in different directions, some going outside, some going to the roof, and others just wondered around, but Sasuke chose to immediately head to where a certain blonde was.

"…yeah, it's true, Sasuke got that bruise from Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling as he reported what he learned to a smirking Neji and Shikamaru. The three men turned to face the Uchiha as he approached.

"So Uchiha, is what Naruto telling us true?" Neji asked smirking.

"Oh shut up, Hyuuga. Naruto, keys, now." Sasuke said, not caring that he just confirmed Naruto's information as true. Naruto took out his keys and mumbled, "Man if you were just going to take them back you shouldn't have given them back to me in the first place."

"Keep telling people about that bruise I promise you I won't give them back." Sasuke growled once he got the keys. Naruto pouted, "Man, you're mean teme, messing with a man's car is a cruel and unusual punishment, I wish Sakura-chan had hit you harder."

"Did someone call me?" Sakura said as she approached the group.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I was just saying to teme that I hoped that next time you'd hit him harder and give him a bruise that'll last for weeks." Naruto said grinning and putting his hands behind his head.

Sakura smiled dryly and said, "Well, he'd better hope that there isn't a next time."

Naruto laughed as she said this then turned back to Sasuke and said, "Better give them back after you've used them, or I'll send Sakura-chan on you!"

Sasuke ignored him and stalked off. Sakura hurriedly said goodbye to the men as she dashed after the raven-haired man and said, "You know, you could've warned me before you took off."

"Hn."

"Don't you get tired of that word?"

Sasuke ignored her and continued to walk towards the parking lot, making an effort to keep Sakura's babbling from reaching his ears. Finally they reached the car and grabbed their bags.

_**Riiinnnnnnnnnggg!!!!!**_

"Is it just me or are the classes getting shorter and shorter?" Sakura wondered aloud as she took off towards her math class behind Sasuke.

She struggled to get to the class due to the flow of students coming from their classes into the hallways. And then the worst thing that could possibly happen to them happened.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! I thought you were absent today!!!"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw hundreds of eyes turn to stare at the man next to her. "Oh shit." She heard Sasuke say behind her before she whipped around and grabbed his wrist and started to pull him to another hallway. "Not again…" Sasuke grumbled behind her.

Sakura ran for her life; behind her she could still hear the footsteps of about a million girls following the pair shouting out the name of their beloved Sasuke. Sakura groaned as she heard them catching up. What did she expect, her legs were already sore from all the running this morning, now she had to go up and down the stairs in the building too! Life was great wasn't it?

If only she could find a place to hide…

'**Oh lookie! A door!' Inner Sakura yelled out, pointing to her left. **

'Are you joking, I don't know where that leads!' Sakura replied, panicking.

'**It doesn't matter as long as we get away from those girls!'**

Sakura couldn't argue with that and took a sharp turn left into the door resulting in Sasuke saying, "Will you quit pulling my arm!"

"Oh quit complaining, I just saved you from those fangirls." Sakura said, ignoring the fact that she could have really hurt him if she pulled to hard on the arm.

Sakura had him there. Now he owed her again, and he hated being in debt to anyone. Why didn't he move on his own when he saw all those girls? He guessed his body was too in shock to move when his mind wanted to. He took a second to look around at his surroundings. He realized that they were in a janitor's closet from the looks of all the cleaning supplies. It was circular, and the diameter was about three feet, meaning that he was really close to Sakura who was currently underneath his head, also looking around.

'Did she plan this?' Sasuke asked himself suspicious of the pink haired girl who was now panting from the running. 'Probably not…' he concluded.

'We're in a closet?!' Sakura thought alarmed.

'**Oh yeah!'** Inner cheered.

Sakura was panicking; the bell had rung about two minutes ago, so that must have meant that the girls would have cleared out by now, right? And she was sure that Asuma would understand why they were late; every teacher knew about the fangirls obsession with Sasuke, hence the name fangirls.

Yeah, so all they had to do was get out, simple right?

Click!

'Oh no… no, no, no, no, NO!' Sakura yelled as she tried desperately to open the door, but she failed, it was locked. 'Who the hell makes a closet that locks from the outside?!'

'I'm guessing someone who doesn't want to lock themselves inside…' Inner put in unhelpfully.

'B-but! I can't stay in here! And why didn't they check inside, they didn't even come in for supplies!' Sakura responded, once again she started to tackle the lock, hoping beyond hope, that it would magically open. "Aargh! Who would do this?!'

* * *

(Outside Closet)

"Hey, did that janitor just lock the door without even getting supplies?" a random girl asked her friend. They weren't fangirls, just a couple of seniors late for class and right now they were outside the very same closet Sasuke and Sakura were in, looking surprised at a rather tall janitor who just locked a closet for no reason.

"Yeah he did." The friend responded.

Suddenly the janitor turned around to face them and the girls blushed in surprise.

"Itachi-san!" the gasped in delight. Rich, hot, and a bachelor, who wouldn't be happy to see him (I can think of someone, hehe)

Itachi put a finger to his mouth signaling for them to be quiet.

"Itachi-san, what are you doing here, and why are you wearing janitor's clothes?" one of the girls whispered.

Itachi sadistically smiled, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't tell you, I wish I could tell someone, especially two pretty women like yourselves."

The two girls blushed even deeper when they heard the compliment.

"Oh, I want to know, but I'm sure it's top secret." One girl whispered/ squealed.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, so please, no matter what happens, don't open the closet, and please do not tell anyone of this, can you do that? For me?"

The girls almost squealed out loud but remembered to keep quiet. Uchiha Itachi had just asked them personally to keep a secret! "Yes, of course we will, Itachi-san." One of the girls responded eagerly.

Itachi nodded. "I can trust you two, such fine women of Konoha."

The girls blushed deeper as he waved to them and took off. Such a gentlemen...

* * *

(Back in Closet)

Sakura had been fumbling with the lock for the past five minutes and it was annoying the hell out of the Uchiha. He wasn't stupid, he figured it was locked.

"Sakura, no matter how many times you twist it it's not going to unlock just because you want it to." Sasuke drawled out annoyed enough to talk now.

Sakura glared at him. "Well, excuse me if I want to get out of here!"

Sasuke ignored her, and tried to shuffle around to get more comfortable if it was even possible. Unfortunately his movement caused a sort of 'avalanche' in the closet and he had to immediately cover his head with his arms as all sorts of brooms, mops, cleaning products, and buckets crashed down on him. Suddenly he was pushed forward as the boxes behind him fell forward, causing him to pin a surprised Sakura to the door.

"Aargh! Sasuke, move it!" Sakura called out. Oh, this was a very… intimate position. She stared straight out into Sasuke upper chest. His arms were above her on each side, and his legs were in between hers. She thanked every god she knew that they were still standing up.

"I would, but I can't." Sasuke growled angrily from above her. She was thankful that she was about a head shorter than him. _About_.

"Hey!" Sakura squeaked in surprise as Sasuke rested his head atop of hers.

"I'm not going to stretch my neck muscles for you, Haruno." Sasuke said, not really minding the position they were in. (coughmanwhorecough)

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "You just had to move around right?" She said, reminding him that this was his fault.

"You just had to bring us into this closet." Sasuke spat back.

"You just had to have so many fangirls."

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"How is it my fault?" Sasuke challenged.

"Because you're too godamn sexy!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura realized her mistake and deeply blushed, "Shut it, Uchiha, that didn't mean anything."

Sasuke said nothing.

Silence…

Sakura was now considering going to the school board and complaining about skirts being uniform. It was already uncomfortable enough that they were in this position; the skirts just doubled the embarrassment.

"Sakura…"

Sakura jumped as Sasuke suddenly addressed her. Oh, how she hated how he could casually jump from her first to last name, but that wasn't the point right now.

"What?"

"I just remembered that you didn't tell me what I said when I was drunk." Sasuke spoke from above her. Sakura had to force herself not to freeze up when he said that, he would feel it.

"Um. I didn't?" Sakura said, laughing nervously. Oh, she could feel Sasuke glare at her now.

"No. You didn't."

"Um, well…" Sakura started.

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever, I don't want to know if it's this tough to say. I'd be happier that way. Just know that whatever I say when I'm drunk is not true. I'm just a drunken man who spouts off nonsense like the rest of the world."

Sakura felt a small part of her heart break but she forced herself not to give any sign of it. Instead she decided to say 'okay' and waited. And waited. And waited.

"When is anybody going to come and get us?!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke winced.

"Stop yelling, Haruno, we're in the senior hallway, and since most of the seniors just skip class we're not going to be found anytime soon." Sasuke informed her. Sakura groaned. "Stop whining, you're not the one with boxes against your back."

Sakura had to admit that was true. "Are they heavy?" she asked, sympathetic.

"You think." Sasuke snapped.

"I wonder what's inside them?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"… Check it."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, Sasuke was actually interested?

"I said to check what's inside them." Sasuke repeated, obviously annoyed.

"Um… okay." Sakura said. Since Sasuke was currently pinning her to the wall she had to lean even more into his chest than she already was, she worked her arms around him and reached over and pulled the side of the box open. Inside were…

"Oh my." Sakura gasped.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura couldn't stand to say what it was so she reached over a little more and tugged one of the things out of the box and showed it to Sasuke.

"I'm gonna kill Kakashi." Sasuke growled angrily, glaring at the Icha Icha Paradise book in Sakura's hands.

"Is he even allowed to leave these things in here?" Sakura asked, throwing the book randomly away somewhere, unfortunately the 'somewhere' happened to be a shelf that was chalk full of cleaning supplies.

"Damnit Haruno!" Sasuke yelled out as the cleaning supplies tumbled down adding more weight to the load that was already on his back.

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt his arms wearing out. 'Damn Kakashi, why the hell did he even think about putting these stupid books here?'

Silence once more consumed the small room.

"Hey, did you hear that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly said stabbing the silence.

"Hn." Sasuke said, deciding not to say anything, he liked it better when she was quiet. He figured that she was just hearing things out of desperation to get out of there.

"I'm serious, I heard something, and I'm not hearing things out of desperation to get out of here." Sakura said, glaring at him. Sasuke wondered if she could read minds.

"Whatever. Be quiet." Sasuke said, annoyed now.

Silence…

"I heard it again!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke said nothing; he had heard it too. It was like a scuffling sound.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked; she knew he heard it this time too.

Sasuke had an idea but he was not going to say anything. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me!" Sakura demanded. "I told you what was in the boxes; now tell me what's making that noise."

But Sasuke didn't have to tell Sakura what it was since the thing that was making the noise conveniently decided to show itself… on Sasuke's arm.

"AARGH! IT'S A, IT'S A, IT'S A-" Sakura yelled panicking, attempting to scoot back but was stopped by the door.

"It's a rat. And shut up, you're not the one with the thing on your arm." Sasuke growled impatiently before starting to shake his arm trying to get the rat off of him. Oh that thing better not have a disease or else…

"Stop shaking your arm! You're going to make it fall on me!" Sakura yelled out.

"Hn." Sasuke said, continuing to shake his arm until the rat fell off… onto Sakura's head.

"UCHIHA!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Haruno, SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled over her deafening scream. Oh, someone was definitely going to find them now. Sakura stopped screaming but she was now breathing really hard, taking in deep breathes and letting them out repeatedly.

"T-there's a rat… on my head… aargh!" Sakura yelled as the rat started to climb down and onto her neck. "Sasuke-kun!!!" she whined as she closed her eyes tightly and started to whimper. "Get it off, get it off, get it OFF!!!"

Sasuke was getting tired of her yelling and said, "I'm kinda stuck here if you haven't noticed."

Sakura was now cursing kami for putting her in this situation. She _hated_ rats. When she was small one had attacked her at Suna, she'd never forget having to go to the hospital and get a bunch of tests to make sure she didn't get a disease. She also didn't forget that people avoided her after that even though she didn't get a disease. She had decided then to hate rats for as long as she lived and she did that with pride, although it was kind of a downer that she was terrified of them.

"Sasuke-kun, please get it off!" Sakura whined, her eyes still closed.

"I already told you. I can't move." Sasuke growled, what was she, stupid?

Sakura whimpered as she felt the thing go around her neck to her left shoulder and then down her shirt.

"Oh my GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!! Get out of there. I'm being attacked by a perverted rat!" Sakura said, and then she remembered that she could move her arms around. "Get out, get out, get out!" Sakura said patting the places the rat was, trying to move him out of her shirt.

Finally, the rat left her shirt but was still clinging onto her leg. In one swift (and considerably brave) movement Sakura flung an open palm to the vile creature, slapping it towards the wall where it scurried away as soon as it landed, deciding that it'd rather die than face the pink-haired girl behind it.

Sakura's chest was now heaving up and down as she attempted to calm herself from the rat encounter. Sasuke just stared at her weirdly, when the hell did she have breasts? Neh, he blamed it on hormones again. He was snapped out of his thoughts again, but this time not from the girl in front of him, but from someone outside.

"Hey, Neji, did you hear that?"

Sakura snapped up as she heard TenTen's voice. Oh kami they were saved!

"No, TenTen, now let's put our stuff in our locker and go, I don't want to be late to gym or Gai'll let us have it." Neji replied. He sounded impatient.

"I could have sworn I heard something…" TenTen mumbled.

Sasuke knew that he could have yelled out and they would have found them but that would be pitiful and he knew it, so he didn't do it. Sakura, however, screamed out.

"TenTen, Neji! Get us out of here please! We're locked in!" Sakura screamed.

There was no response, the two teens wondered if Sakura called out too late but then.

"Sakura?" TenTen's voice called out, unsure.

"Yes! It's me, please let us out of here, we're locked in."

"Us? Who else is in there?"

"Sasuke."

TenTen didn't have time to tease the two because at that time the bell conveniently decided to ring.

"TenTen, hurry up. We don't have much time before Gai goes to the gym." Neji's calm voice rang out as TenTen took some pins out of her backpack and started to pick at the lock. Finally a 'click' was heard and before they warned the two teens inside she opened the door, causing Sakura, Sasuke, a bunch of boxes and junk to fall out.

"Um…" Neji started awkwardly staring at the two teens who were now on the floor while TenTen was trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Sakura asked, annoyed. Then she realized that of course he would be nervous in addressing them considering the position the two were in. Sasuke was now in between Sakura's legs and his face was in the crook of her neck. Not to mention there were Icha Icha Paradise books all around them. "Sasuke-kun, get off!"

TenTen raised an eyebrow. "Kun?"

Sakura blushed, but she didn't say anything, instead she concentrated on getting Sasuke off of her. "Sasuke, move!"

Sasuke only groaned a bit before using his arms to push himself up and sit up. Once he sat up he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"That's a start, now can you get off?" Sakura asked, the sooner the better for her because she could see that even Neji was now raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's seemingly reluctance to get off of her.

"Oh you can talk. You're not the one who got hit on the head with a box full of books and who knows what else." Sasuke grumbled angrily before getting up. Sakura gasped, "Oh I forgot, are you okay?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Just asking…" Sakura mumbled as she got up.

"What were you guys doing in there?" TenTen asked slyly

"Fangirls. Closet, Escape. Locked in." Sasuke said briskly as he headed towards the gym. He could only imagine what Gai was gonna do to them.

"Oh." TenTen said a bit disappointed before following him along with Sakura and Neji.

"We were lucky that you guys came by, thanks for getting us out by the way." Sakura said gratefully.

TenTen smiled. "Heh, we were lucky that you were screaming so loud, but _someone_ over here wanted to ignore it." TenTen said, glaring at Neji who looked a bit guilty, "What were you screaming about anyway?"

Sakura visibly paled. "I don't want to talk about it."

TenTen and Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing more and headed down to the gym.

* * *

(At lunch)

"Gym… was… murder." Ino heaved out, plopping herself down onto the table as soon as they arrived at lunch.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't that bad."

Ino stared at her. "Gai made us run 50 laps before you guys conveniently came in." Ino said glaring at Sakura and TenTen, Hinata had fourth as spare.

"Where did you guys go anyway?" Ino asked.

Sakura told her about the closet incident and at the end Ino was glaring at her. "You were locked in a closet with Sasuke-kun and you didn't make a move on him!?"

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "Of course not! I'm not gonna be another one of his whores."

"True." Ino admitted as she threw her plate into a trash can that a janitor was pushing by them. "I wonder what Sasuke-kun'll be like if he had a girlfriend that he actually _liked_."

"Yeah, I'd love to see that." TenTen agreed, with Hinata nodding next to her. They both threw away their plates too as the janitor nodded politely to them.

"Like that'd ever happen; the guy's a complete jerk." Ino said.

"He is sweet deep down though." Sakura said, thinking of Emiko.

"Yeah, deeeeeeep down." TenTen said, laughing.

The group laughed. Sakura looked curiously at the janitor but couldn't see his face. She shrugged it off and threw her plate too.

"Yeah, hey, did you guys hear what happened at the mall on Saturday?" Ino asked.

"No, what?" Sakura asked before the girls all went into a state of gossip not caring if anyone overheard them.

* * *

With Sasuke, Lunch)

"Neh, is what Neji tells me true, teme! You were with Sakura-chan in the senior closet?" Naruto asked rather loudly causing others around them to erupt into a fit of whispers.

Sasuke ignored the whispers and the rumors that were beginning to form and replied, "Nice to see that people keep quiet about other people's business." He glared at Neji.

Neji shrugged and said, "Don't blame me; Naruto just overheard me and TenTen talking about it."

"Teme, you better not think as Sakura-chan as one of your toys because she's not! She's gonna remain pure and innocent until she gets her first boyfriend!" Naruto declared. Sakura had become a sort of sister to him.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Naruto." Shikamaru yawned out.

Naruto looked like a brick just hit him. "Wha? You mean Sakura isn't pure and innocent?"

Shikamaru looked at the impossibly stupid boy. "I mean that she probably had a boyfriend before, in Suna."

The guys all looked at him weirdly, even Sasuke although Sasuke was a bit annoyed. Partly because this was a girly topic of conversation and partly because of… something else and that annoyed him even more.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Remember when the morning after the sleep over for them?" Shikamaru asked. The group nodded. "Neji, you should remember, when Ino asked Sakura if she had a boyfriend in Suna and Sakura froze up?"

"Oh yeah." The Hyuuga said, remembering.

"Hey, where was I when all this happened?!" Naruto demanded.

"You were downstairs acting like an idiot while sucking on a lollipop." Shikamaru answered. He was tired of explaining; should have never even started this conversation.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said before going into a dreamy state, "Hinata-chan was so nice and pretty…"

Neji glared, disgustedly at the blonde boy but said nothing; he already knew it was pointless.

"Alright, bell rings in a few seconds let's go." Shikamaru said looking at his watch and getting up along with the others and leaving towards the hallways to class.

* * *

(7th pd. Spare)

Sakura sighed as she walked, bored, down the hallways of the school. She could go to the roof but after Friday's incident she wasn't so keen to go now. So now she was forced to just roam the hallways bored out of her mind.

She passed the room they had used for art class that day since the original room was currently still dusty from Fridays' incident. The lesson had been murder since Kurenai was forcing them to make up for all the art that had been destroyed. The class had glared at Sakura at this point but Sakura didn't mind since she mostly talked to only Hinata and Sai who didn't blame her for the incident.

Sakura passed the room and went further down. This was the third time she passed the hallway and she was beginning to count how many tiles there were.

'292…293… 294…295…296, aargh! I'm so freakin' bored!' Sakura screamed inside her head so she wouldn't disturb the classes that were going on.

"Hey, is that her, that girl that was with Sasuke-kun in the closet this morning?"

Sakura snapped up and looked toward where the voice came from.

"Yup, that's her alright, pink hair, it's so ugly! Ewww, how could Sasuke-kun even think about even looking at her, that hair could easily blind his eyes!"

Sakura could feel herself glaring at the group of five girls about twenty feet away who were gossiping about her shamelessly. One of the group, the leader, stepped out in front and said, "Hey you freak, back off from Sasuke-kun, he's ours."

"You can have him, and I'm not a freak, you're the bunch of zombie girls who are obsessed with that jerk!" As soon as she said the words she clasped her hand over her mouth but the damage had already been done.

"Did she just call us zombies?" one of the girls stupidly asked.

"Yeah, she did!"

"Eww, zombies are old and crinkly, and have no fashion sense! And they walk all weirdly."

"I'm not old and crinkly!"

"Let's teach her a lesson!"

"Yeah!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the five girls start running towards her and she had no idea what possessed her to stay and think, 'How could they run in high heels?'

'**Move it you idiot!'** Inner screamed bringing Sakura back to reality.

Sakura wasted no more time before she took off running wildly through the hallways the girls right behind her.

'How the hell did they get so fast! And why aren't they tired yet?!' Sakura yelled.

She rounded the corner. "Ow!" Sakura looked up from her position on the floor to see who she bumped into. Her eyes widened as she realized she was staring into the onyx orbs of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Called fangirls zombies, they didn't take it so well…" Sakura muttered as she clambered up. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the roof?!"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his familiar answer.

"Where'd that bitch go?!"

Sakura paled as she heard the fangirls closing in on her. She watched as Sasuke put up the hood to his jacket over his head covering his giveaway hairstyle.

"Oh well, that's very convenient for you…" Sakura muttered angrily before taking off on the direction she was going…. And falling.

"Ow…" Sakura groaned as she fell for the second time in two minutes. "What the?"

"Hn. The floors wet." Sasuke said a little amused.

Sakura glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just thought that even you wouldn't be stupid enough to miss that sign." He nodded towards a big yellow sign that read: Caution. Wet floor.

Sakura blushed. "Ah… well…" Suddenly a shriek was heard and Sakura was brought back to reality. She winced, as another girl yelled out, and then realized that they were getting closer. Oh great! What was she going to do?! She couldn't go back, they'd see her, and she couldn't continue forward, the floor was too wet to even walk on! What to do, what to do, what to do…

She got up and paled when she saw the fangirls getting closer due to their reflection on the shiny floor. "Oh great…"

Suddenly Sasuke was directly in front of her, very, very close.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously. First the fangirls and now this? Oh kami, why do you test me so?

Sasuke continued to lean in closer as she tried to back up but was blocked by the wall. She could hear the fangirls' footsteps coming closer but that didn't matter now. Her breathe shortened as Sasuke continued to lean in closer to her until he was half an inch away from her face.

"Hn. We're even." He whispered before his lips crashed down onto hers.

Everything went blank. What was he doing, why didn't she pull away? Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock as he continued to kiss her. How could he have such warm lips when he was so cold? Sakura never noticed how he put his hands around her head to block the fangirls from seeing her pink hair. Never noticed that soon after the fangirls just marked them off as a random couple and took off. Never noticed that Sasuke kissed her five seconds longer than he should have. All she noticed was that Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her, and she was doing nothing to stop him.

When the need to breathe came, Sasuke pulled away from her, calm and expressionless as always. Sakura too was expressionless, but more out of shock than calmness.

"Wha? What was that…?

"Shut it, Haruno, that didn't mean anything." Sasuke said.

Sakura said nothing.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone catch that last part? I hope someone did. I worked hard on this chapter, considering this was supposed to be about twenty pages shorter. Anyway, school starts on Monday, so that kinda… sucks. What's worse is that I haven't started my summer reading yet. So I'm gonna cram right after I post this. Yeah the kiss, Sasuke just did it to block Sakura from being seen by the fangirls, he sees it as getting even with Sakura for saving him earlier but if you look real close (reeeally close) Sasuke sorta wanted it, but not really it's too soon for that. Hehe.. He's starting to notice her a little more if you haven't noticed. I'm going slow, I know sorry, but I don't want it to pop out of nowhere. Good news: I already got this story planned out, well not exactly, but most of it .. Um… warning, the genre is drama, not romance. You'll see fluff, but Sasuke and Sakura won't hook up for a looong time. I think it's better that way, don't you?

Next Story I update: Admit It!

TTFN, MoonlitRain16


End file.
